It Only Grows Stronger in Time
by eternallystarcrossed2010
Summary: "True love never dies, it only grows stronger in time"-All Lucy had to do to return to Narnia was tell someone about Narnia- someone who would believe her. But returning is wasn't as simple as expected, but who expected a certain King to steal her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Lucian Lovers who own computers :)**

**Eternallystarcrossed2010 here with another Lucian story. Thank you to all who supported me by favoriteing, alerting, reviewing or just plain reading my other story. Every review I got gave me motivation to continue and so I hope that you will like this story as well.**

**This is another Lucy returns to Narnia- it has nothing to do with **_**Never Return,**_** which is a shame, I really loved some of those moments. Since my last story contained Edmund/OC this one will contain Peter/OC- it will not be a huge presents after the first three chapters or so, but it will become important, but I can't tell you why…**

**The intro (this chapter) will be in third person. But then the story will be in Lucy's POV!**

**Summary Time: All Lucy had to do to return to Narnia was tell someone about Narnia- someone who would believe her. But returning is wasn't as simple as expected, but who expected a certain King to steal her heart?**

**I am so excited! So here we go-**

_**Once upon a time….haha, sorry couldn't resist. **_

Lucy looked around at her friends excitedly. Aribella gave her a grin in return. Festival was the girl's favorite times of the year (there being one festival for each season). For most of them, it was a social event and social events meant boys! For Lucy's best friend Aribella, it meant creating amazing costumes for all of her friends. For Lucy- all of Festivals whimsical costumes and sword fights (which Lucy was the champion and had been for the past four festivals.) - it was a way to remember Narnia.

The last time Lucy had been to Narnia was when she was 15, one year ago. She had been with her brother Edmund, who was now 18 and attending University, and her cousin Eustace, now 15. They had been sailing on the _Dawn Treader _under Captain Drinian. The man became a second father to her during the journey. They were sailing to find the lost lords, something King Caspian felt he owed his father.

_Oh Caspian._ Lucy thought. He had been 20 at the time, but could be 100 by now. Time pasted differently in Narnia. The first time she had gone she had ruled (They had been crowned Kings and Queens by Aslan himself) with her siblings for several years, only to fall out of a wardrobe and be a girl again. When they had returned two years later, thousands of years had past in Narnia. Lucy and her siblings had fought along side a 17 year old Prince Caspian to regain his throne. Then five long years later, Lucy and Edmund returned to find it had been only three years in Narnia. For all Lucy knew, Caspian could be a 10-year-old boy now.

"Lu?" Ari's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Ari?" Lucy replied with a forced smile.

"Just making sure you were still on earth…" Ari smiled gently, "You had a far off look in your eyes. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just daydreaming I suppose." Lucy sighed. Ari gave Lucy a look that said, _"I don't believe you", _but she let it slide.

Lucy hadn't told any of her friends about Narnia. She was afraid they think she was completely loony. Actually, she was more afraid they'd laugh at her and tell her she made up good jokes. Lucy had already had enough of people laughing at Narnia.

Once Susan left Narnia for the last time, she threw herself into a world of vanity. Her once smart sister became a shell of beauty, caring more about boys than school. Susan spent all of her free time doing something vain and shallow, it had become normal by the time Lucy returned to Narnia. But when Lucy tried to tell Susan, she only laughed.

_Are you and Edmund still on about that game we played as children?_

Her words had hurt Lucy more than leaving Narnia for the last time. Peter on the other hand asked about everyone and everything. By the look in his eyes, you could tell that he missed Narnia. Not that Lucy got to see his eyes often. Her eldest brother was currently fighting in the war, while her sister was off in America. She rarely got to see them, but Peter came over every chance he got. Susan however was content to just stay where she was.

"Lucy?" Ari called bringing her attention back to Festival. She smiled at her friend and leant over to look at Aribella's sketches for her. She always did something that looked like it came from Narnia, not that any of her friends knew that. But Ari had developed a sense of what Lucy liked. Lucy looked at her friends drawing of a fairy costume. It reminded Lucy of a forest nymph, and looked like it would fit in at Autumn Festival.

"That one." Lucy pointed to it, "If I don't think of something else in the next day."

"I doubt it's costumes you're dreaming of Lu." Ari teased her gently. Then she looked serious, "What's wrong?"

"I just miss my brothers I guess." Lucy shrugged. Ari nodded sympathetically. Her oldest brothers, twins, were also currently fighting in the war. Aribella pushed her straight, chin length blonde hair behind her ear. Her hazel eyes were trained on the paper as she continued to work on Lucy's costume. Ari was determined to make these the best costumes ever, seeing that it was the one year anniversary of the festival starting.

"So Lucy?" her friend Rachel called from across the room, "Will either of your brothers be there?" Chantelle and Sarah giggled- both finding Lucy's brothers attractive as well.

Lucy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Edmund will be, and Peter may come if that's how he wishes to spend his time off." Lucy noticed Ari's face grow slightly red at the mention of Peter. She bit down a smile, knowing her brother harbored some sort of feelings for Ari. He just denied them because he was 21 and she was 16. Lucy failed to see how that matters, especially when the two people clearly cared for each other. But then again, age had always been just a number to Lucy. It had been for a while now, about a year or so (and it may or may not have something to do with her last trip to Narnia).

"I hope that's how he spends his time off, he's very handsome you know." Rachel twirled her hair around her finger giggling. Lucy rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered why she was friends with Rachel.

Lucy once again let her thoughts drift to the another 21 (or possibly 21, she really had no idea) year old man . She vaguely heard Rachel talking about how cute she and Peter would look together, but was more focused on the warm, golden-brown eyes in her memory.

* * *

><p>Aribella and Lucy were walking back to Lucy's house. Well, Lucy's aunt and uncle's house that she had been living at for two years now. Lucy opened the door and greeted Eustace. He nodded, but continued working hardly on whatever was on the paper in front of him.<p>

"Eustace?" Lucy asked, "Why are you working on studies? You told me you had already finished."

"I'm- working on some-extra assignments." He stuttered and flushed a little pink.

"You're an awful liar!" Aribella laughed. "We know you're writing a love letter to Jill!" Eustace and her got into a playful fight over what a bad liar Eustace was, but Lucy had her mind on someone else. The way Ari had said that reminder her painfully of last year. It was so sudden and blinding, Lucy was glad she didn't have anything in her arms, because she surely would have dropped it. Before she could stop it, the memory surfaced.

_Lucy crumpled up the stupid spell and threw it into the fire. She was now afraid of what she had almost done. Aslan had stopped her and reversed it, but his disappointment in her was evident. Tears sprang to Lucy's eyes and fell before she could stop them. She went to talk to Edmund, only to find he too was having trouble with bad dreams and couldn't bear to burden him further. She considered waking Caspian, but decided that against it. It would be far too embarrassing to explain to him._

_Silently Lucy made her way above deck, the breeze of the sea calming her instantly. She breathed deeply and watched the waves the glinted in the moonlight. She was calmer, that was for sure, even though her tears still hung on her face. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her waist from behind. She tensed, but then she realized that they were in the middle of an ocean, so it had to be someone she knew._

"_Why are you crying Lucy?" A slightly accented voice whispered in her ear. Lucy jumped, wiping away the last tears that were on her cheek. Yes, she defiantly knew him- and he was really the last person she wanted to explain this to. "I wasn't crying Caspian." She said indignantly._

_Caspian let out a slight chuckle; "You're an awful liar."_

"_I am not." She huffed. Caspian's smile remained for another second, and then disappeared as he reached to brush a remaining tear away. "Really Lucy, what is it?"_

_Lucy ignored the question and asked one of her own. "What brings you on deck Caspian?"_

"_You Lucy." He said. She shot him a confused glance. "Edmund woke me up with his dreaming and I saw you come in upset. But when you didn't wake anyone and you left, I followed to make sure you were okay." He explained._

"_I'm fine Caspian." Lucy winced at her own lie. She was a rather awful liar._

"_Lu, you can trust me with anything." Caspian whispered as he lightly stroked her cheek._

_Not sure if it was his voice, his touch, or just how kind he was being- but she told him everything about the beauty spell. By the end she was crying again, feeling foolish but it felt good to have off her chest. Caspian started at her for a moment before quietly asking, "Why would you want to look like Susan?" _

"_I didn't know the spell would make me look like her. I just wanted to be beautiful." Lucy cried softly._

"_You don't see yourself beautiful?" Caspian asked, worry, shock, and something else in his eyes._

"_I know I'm pretty." Lucy said, trying to worm her way out of answering._

"_But you don't see yourself as beautiful?" Caspian repeated the question. _

"_It's hard to see myself as beautiful when I have a __sister as beautiful as the moon__." She mocked something a suitor had once said to Susan._

"_Lucy." Caspian said sternly, " Susan maybe as beautiful as the moon, but it is a cold beauty. Nothing on yours." Caspian said, the same unreadable expression in his eyes. _

"_What do you mean Caspian?" Lucy asked, wiping her tears away once more. He got a look of thought on his face as he tried to find the right words. His eyes lit up when he had found them._

"_I mean if Susan is the moon, then you're the sun." Caspian smiled at her. "So bright and warm, that when it rises the moon can no longer be seen." Lucy smiled at him as he continued. "She judges others while you except them whole heartily. She is polite and you are friendly. She is reserved while you are forward. You hold a very special kind of beauty Queen Lucy." _

_Lucy leant her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. "Caspian, I had no idea you had such a way with words." Lucy giggled quietly._

"_With sixteen years of tutoring, one would only hope I learnt something." He laughed back. Lucy closed her eyes and felt sleep fast approaching. Picking her up, Caspian carried her to bed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and went back to his own bed._

_And that night, Queen Lucy had never felt more beautiful-_

"LUCY!" Ari's voice yelled. Lucy jumped and knocked her head on a wall she must have started to lean on during her memory. Lucy turned to look at Ari, who had a skeptical look. "Your brothers again?" She asked, accusation seeping into her tone. Lucy just shrugged in what she hoped looked innocent enough.

"What about the handsome fools?" A voice called from the doorway.

"Edmund!" Lucy said, jumping to give here brother a hug. Then she heard a "Move idiot, you saw her last weekend" grumbled from behind her.

"Peter!" She called happily, releasing Edmund to grab Peter. Edmund greeted Eustace with a handshake, and hugged Aribella. Peter released Lucy to glance at Aribella and Edmund's embrace, jealous flashing through his eyes. Lucy rolled her eyes, "Go give her a proper greeting fool." She nudged Peter. He playfully glared, but wrapped Aribella in a hug anyway, causing Lucy's best friend and her brother to both flush pink.

* * *

><p>Ari came into Lucy's room after Peter and Edmund had gone to town with Eustace. She set her sketches down on Lucy's table. "Lucy what on earth is with you?"<p>

"I don't know what you mean Ari." Lucy denied.

"Lu, you don't sleep well, you're never hungry and you always have a dream like far off look in your eye." Ari listed off everything that had been odd with Lucy for the past year or so. "You look like you've lost something you can never have back."

Lucy looked at Aribella's honest face. She was her best friend in the entire world. Not entire worlds, Ari and Caspian were closely tied, but Ari was defiantly the best in England. Lucy took a deep breath.

"Ari? Can I tell you something, something I've never told another soul?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Lu, you can trust me with anything." Ari said sitting on Lucy's bed. Lucy gritted her teeth to keep the memory of Caspian saying the same thing from resurfacing.

"You can't laugh Aribella. It will be ridiculous, but it's the truth and you have to believe me." Lucy said harshly.

Ari's eyebrows came together but she nodded, "I know you would never lie Lucy. _You're too bad at it_." Ari teased her. Lucy tried to smile back but only grimaced.

Lucy took another deep breath. "Do you remember how I told you about going to the countryside when the war first started? Going to the professor's house?" Ari nodded. "Well there was this wardrobe in a spare room…"

_**And so Lucy told Aribella everything about Narnia. And Aribella believed her. Every word.**_

_**Little did Lucy know, but that was all Aslan required.**_

**How did you like it? Let me know. "How?" you ask. Why by hitting that cute little review button- I know it's around her somewhere.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As previous mentioned, the rest of the story will be in Lucy's POV, I just wanted tointroduce the story as a person who would be on the outside of this story, hopefully so you could understand better as we dive into the story. Anyway enough with all of my rambling- LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED! Oh and _words may sometimes look like this, which means they're Lucy's actual thoughts. _Oh- and bold text is me talking to you guys.**

**Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad that you guys are excited for another story, it really encourages me to keep writing- even thought _Never Return? _is on a list to be "slain"….whatever makes people happy (and they say I have issues)**

**And now I'm rambling- seriously, here's the story…now…no…now!**

I got up at sunrise, a habit from the Dawn Treader that I hadn't managed to break. On the bright side, I got to see the colors of the sun peeking over the horizon. On the down side, my aunt insisted I cook breakfast for my uncle every morning I ventured downstairs early, which I guess wasn't the worst thing. My uncle appreciated that he got a hot breakfast before work and my aunt appreciated that she didn't have to cook it. My uncle's breakfast was easy enough- eggs and bacon with coffee. He ate it quickly and then headed off to work. My aunt skipped breakfast and headed off to one of her lady's clubs. She, as always, invited me to join and I, as always, decline. She went off, mumbling something about how I'd "never be a proper lady like my sister." _This is going to be a very, very long day_.

After they had both left I leaned against the door frame, letting the fresh breeze into the house. It smelt crisp and clean, but also held a hint of the falling leaves. I strangely liked the smell of the decay of autumn- it was just so natural, so pure without the smog of the city. _So Narnia._ I heard someone stirring upstairs so I started on some French toast and some more bacon. Why not be kind to my brothers and cousin as well? I poked around in the icebox **(have you ever noticed how old people call it that? I love it!)** and found some orange juice my aunt had recently squeezed. I poured four cups of it and set the table. I had just plopped the toast with some powered sugar on it (a small treat for all of us that I had found at the market) when Peter called a sleepy from the stairwell "Good morning Lu."

"Morning Peter." I giggled as he ruffled his already tousled hair. I noticed Edmund, half-asleep, coming downstairs. I had to cover my mouth with my hair as he walked right into Peter and said "Sorry Miss, here's your purse" as he rubbed his eyes and held out air to Peter. Peter gave him a light swat across the back of his head, grumbling at him to "wake his git self up." I rolled my eyes at my brothers and brought them the pile of warm bacon.

"Thanks Lucy." Edmund said with enthusiasm that didn't match his tired exterior (which showed how happy he was he got my cooking verses my aunts.) The contrast almost made me laugh again, but that also could have been because I was so tired and not thinking as I normally was. Eustace stumbled down stairs with a "Good morning everyone" and also started eating. I sat in my place and started eating my food while it was still warm and fresh.

"This is really good Lucy." Peter said. I nodded thanks, seeing as my mouth was full. Conversation flowed easy enough, the only silences coming when everyone had their mouths full. After we had finished Eustace put away the left over food while I did the dishes with Peter drying and Edmund putting them away. It didn't take us very long to finish working as a team to clean up the kitchen.

The boys headed upstairs to wash up for the day and I was about to follow them when there was a knock. I saw Aribella and I waved her through. "Morning Lucy!" She said as she came in holding a few bags I knew to hold costume parts for festival.

"Morning Ari!" I said. We both headed upstairs, costume fittings the day before festival becoming routine. We went to my room, not bothering to alert the boys of Ari's presents. After all they were all freshening up in their rooms, not in the hallways stark naked. I shuddered slightly at the image as I closed my door behind us. She set the bags down on my room and sat on my bed with a coy smile, "Don't be mad."

"Don't give me a reason to be mad." I smiled, using the same call and response that we had whenever we had a surprise for the other one. Ari reached into one of her bags and withdrew some new sketches.

"I changed your costume, and I'm going to take your old one." She explained, shuffling through her papers, looking for the right one. I was a bit nervous, festival being tomorrow, but I knew Ari wouldn't leave me out in the cold.

"That's fine. You seem more forest nymph anyway." I bit my lip, using a Narnia term on her for the first time. She had to go home after I told her of Narnia over a week ago, so I didn't really know how she was reacting. I let out a breath when I saw her smile.

"And you are much more warrior queen." She said back, and my smile grew impossibly wider. "However, warrior queen is a hard costume to create last minute and isn't all that practical for sparing competitions. So were going to go another way." She said.

"Do tell." I said, sitting heavily on the bed next to her. She got a mischievous look in her eyes and she pulled out a sketch. "I'm thinking we go the wild huntress way." She said, handing me the drawing. It was the best costume she had ever drawn me.

It was a looser blouse made of a brownish-red material that was on the sheerer side, the right light would expose the skin underneath. There was a deep crimson vest that was cut short, only covering my bust area, with gold tying that laced up the front. There were knee length breeches that were a deep brown, nearly black, with a gold sash wrapped around my hips. There were spots for a small sword and a small bottle, clearly representing where my cordial and dagger would go. That small detail was enough to bring tears to my eyes.

"Lucy?" Ari's voice called concerned, "Don't you like it? If you don't we could alwa-" I cut her off by throwing my arms around her in a hug. She laughed and hugged back as I said over and over "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it Lu." Ari said. We giggled and broke apart, and I held the sketch to my chest. "I was hoping you would, because I already finished it." Ari giggled. She reached into another bag and pulled out the completed top. I ran to my bathroom and put it on. Like show in her sketch, it was shimmery and somewhat sheer. It reflected parts of the lights in a pretty deep purple, but only when it was caught at a certain angle did it actually show a bit of skin. I walked out and Ari threw the vest at me, already dressed in her own costume, which she must have already completed.

I put on the vest and truly felt as if it was from Narnia. Glancing over at Ari, she too looked somewhat from the magical land. She looked like she may be seen giggling with the other nymphs, tempting traveling men or playing in the trees.

I looked over at the mirror and fingered the top. I looked like I was ready to jump on a horse with bows and arrows ready. It made me smile, remembering riding my horse through the woods of Narnia, or along the beaches by the castle. Ari gave me a coy smile and then threw the breeches my way. I rolled my eyes and then put those on as well. There was a small section on my hips that were showing, but nothing scandalous. It was rather modest by festival standards.

"How did you get these done so fast? It's only been a week since I saw you last." I asked, admiring the detail that both her and my costumes held. Ari rolled her eyes, "Simple. I have Rachel and them's costumes memorized."

"Princess again?" I asked giggling, "What are they calling it this year?"

"Damsels in distress. I took last years and added some slashes for "wear and tear", really just adding more exposed skin per her request." Ari said with a small sneer in her voice. I felt like gagging, I honestly harbored hate for that term. It was so dated and cliché. "Annoying as that is," Ari continued, "It gives me all the time to work on you and I's costumes."

"Why are we friend's with them again?" I sighed, finding myself wondering that a lot lately.

"Because they want to be friends with us, and we're to nice to say no." Ari explained, "And they want to be friends with us because they find your brothers simply adorable."

I let out a snort. "Like any of them stand a chance with Peter," I said, "He's only got eyes for you." Aribella turned bright red and chucked a pillow at my head "LUCY!" I began laughing and she shortly joined me. There was a knock at the door. "Lucy?" Peter's voice called through and then the knob turned, "Lu is someone here with you? - Aribella!" He said looking slightly stunned.

Aribella turned brighter red than before, very aware of the fact her costume had a much shorter skirt than she would normally wear and without stockings. And then turned nearly purple when she noticed that Peter had come to check on me without a shirt on. He turned red, as he seemed to realize this too. I held in a snort as I cracked a joke, "Peter, you know Aribella." I smirked. He shot me a glare and then looked back. "How are you Aribella?"

"Fine Peter. You?"

"Quite well." I let out another snort, not being able to resist. Peter glared over at me and then saw my costume. "That your costume?"

"Indeed." I said and I did a little spin, "Do you like?"

"Yes, but now I have to come to festival." Peter smirked at me.

"Why's that?" I asked Peter.

"To keep the boys away from my little sister." He rolled his eyes at me, like that was the obvious answer. "Well I leave you ladies to plan for tomorrow." He turned to leave, "You look lovely Aribella. You too Lucy." I smirked, not failing to notice how he had said that to Ari before me.

"So-" I started but her hand cut me off. "Don't say it." She growled, still glowing that purplish red that had graced her features when Peter entered the room shirtless. I held my hands up in a surrender and then asked "So what will be do about my hair?"

* * *

><p>Later that night Edmund, Eustace, Peter and I all sat up talking. Uncle had gone to bed complaining of a headache and Aunt had run off saying one of her first was having an emergency. The mood had turned teasing and I could help but take a little prick at Peter.<p>

"Could help but come see Aribella while she was here, huh Peter?" I giggled as he turned a red.

"I simply wanted to see if someone was with you." Peter said, stammering slightly.

"Sod off." Edmund teased, "We know you love her." He cooed in a voice one might use on a baby and then made kissy noises. I burst out laughing and made no attempt to hide it. Eustace was red with holding his in and Peter was a rather pretty pink all the way to his ears.

"She's sixteen!" Peter protested weakly, like he wanted to be disproved. He was not disappointed.

"So?" Edmund, Eustace and myself all said at once. We looked at each other in slight surprise. I hadn't expected them to agree with me.

"That's Lucy's age!" Peter stammered out, "How would you feel if Lucy was with someone my age?" He directed at Edmund. Ed shrugged his shoulders. "I've never had a problem with Caspian."

If I had been eating or drinking, I would have spit it out in an attempt not to choke. I had enough trouble with the air choking me right now. "What?" I half shrieked, turning pink myself.

"You and Caspian." Edmund said looking at me with a look that said what is the big deal? I gave him a confused look back. "Are you telling me there is nothing there?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in a challenging way. I shook my head and stumbled with the words.

"Come off Lucy, we saw the way you looked at each other. A blind man couldn't have missed that." Eustace said.

"We're friends!" I protested, "Best friends, but nothing more. He fancied Susan."

"No he didn't." Peter said, speaking for the first time since Caspian had come up. In his defense he didn't look horrified or angry at the mention of Caspian and I being together, he almost looked like it was only a matter of time_._ "Susan fancied him, he was merely too kind to say any thing."

"Oh." I said, feeling relieved (?) "But there is still nothing going on between me and Caspian."

"Whatever you say Lu." Edmund smirked at me. I groaned, sensing that they wouldn't let this idea go. "We are not having this discussion." I said heatedly.

"So there's a discussion to have?" Peter pricked at me. I groaned louder and fell completely off the couch in a dramatic act. I lay on the floor and then I heard Eustace laugh, "I think we killed her." Peter and Edmund joined in laughing at my silliness. I huffed and got up. Then I stuck out my tongue. "Goodnight boys."

They bade me goodnight, knowing that I wasn't truly in a foul mood. I headed upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you found yourself a queen?" I asked shyly, tucking my hair behind my ear.<em>

"_No." He chuckled slightly, "None that compare to you-r sister."_

* * *

><p>I shoot up in bed. It was normal for me to have dreams about Narnia and my time there. Caspian, being my best friend, often appeared in those dreams. However, I rarely noticed things in the dreams that I hadn't noticed before.<p>

Had Caspian really hesitated when he said "your sister"? He couldn't have, because that means he would have said "you" because that was the only thing closest to your. Which was impossible, him not finding a queen that compared to me.

But if what Peter had said was true, why would he bring her up? Peter had to have been mistaking. But wasn't it Susan who had kissed Caspian, not the other way around? Had he kissed her back? I had never thought to ask Susan, seeing as it was a very personal question and I would have to explain why I was asking. I could see how well that would work.

"When you kissed Caspian, did he kiss back? Because Peter said Caspian doesn't like you and Edmund and Eustace say that there maybe something between Caspian and myself…"

_Ohhhh my head!_

I placed my hands on my temples, rubbing away the on coming headache. I shook the thoughts out of my head and went back to sleep. Well tried to anyway.

* * *

><p>"LUCY!" I felt a jump on my bed and woke up to see Ari moving around on my bed.<p>

"Ari?" I asked sleepily.

"Get up Lucy!" She said excitedly, "Today is festival!"

"Ari? Why are you at my house before sunrise?" I asked sleepily, knowing that sleeping patterns don't change suddenly and there was no way that Ari could suddenly wake before me. I snuggled back under the covers.

Ari ripped the blankets off, "LUCY! It is nearly noon! We need to get ready!" I shoot up in bed. Noon? _Did I really sleep that unwell?_ I shook my head and got up to freshen up. By the time I had finished, Aribella had turned my room into a small dressing studio. I waved Aribella into the bathroom, in case Edmund or Eustace walked in she would be changing in a separate room.

I took of my nightgown and put on my costume. I couldn't help but sigh a little. This costume made me feel like a huntress from Narnia, riding among the dancing trees, tracking the animals of the forest. This small costume dagger (that wasn't sharpened) hung at my hip along with a small empty bottle. I held the dagger, vaguely wondering if I could still accurately throw. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Peter and Edmund both poked their heads in. "Lucy?" Edmund started, "Wow, you look great Lu. Very Nar-" Edmund started.

"Shhhh! Edmund, Ari is right in that room." Peter nodded over to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes a little, of course he would know where she was. Then I bit my lip extremely hard. "Ummm Pete?" I said, "Aribella kind of knows…everything."

"What? And she believed you?" Edmund said, slightly in disbelief. But Peter smiled and laughed slightly. "That sounds like Aribella." He smiled softly. Speaking of which, Aribella came out of the bathroom, the back of her dress still open.

"Lucy? Could you tie me- Peter!" She flushed red and pulled the back together with her hands. I held in a laugh, as did Edmund, but he was laughing at Peter' reaction of his mouth hanging wide open. Edmund snorted slightly when he couldn't hold it anymore, "Sorry Ari, I need Lucy real quick. Urgent business" Edmund pulled her elbow towards the bathroom and stood just beyond the doorway. But instead of talking, they poked their heads around to peek at Peter and Aribella.

Peter being a gentleman, was now helping her tie the back of her costume, seeing as it would be rude (and even more awkward) to leave her dress back hanging open. She was bright red and taking deep, low breaths to calm herself. Peter's hands were shaking and he was taking shallow breaths. His hands lingered slightly, causing Ari to blush deeper. Then Edmund smirked and strolled out of the bathroom, finishing his "business" with me. He walked past them, and then called from the doorway "Peter? You coming?"

Peter snapped out of his trance and turned red. "See you girls when we head to festival then?"

"Of co-course." Aribella stuttered slightly, the blush fading little by little. Peter and Edmund left to get ready for festival themselves. I smirked at Ari, but said nothing but "Let's get those flowers in your hair."

* * *

><p>Aribella and I were walking down to Rachel's house. Edmund and Peter said they would meet us there, not wanting to deal with our "less than pleasant company", translating loosely to "not be attacked by your boy crazy friends".<p>

Aribella looked stunning in her costume. The dress was loose, yet fitting. It had a similar vest to mine, and she was barefoot like me as well. Her hair was down, her chin length blonde tresses in loose waves with several small flowers strung through her hair. I was wearing my costume, the light reflecting the purplish color again. Ari had French braided my hair to the side, pieces falling loose and free. It added a wildness to the wild huntress.

We picked up the perfect "damsels in distress", but besides their torn costumes, they looked flawless. They were clearly the damsels that had been sitting around in their tower. We said our greeting (ignored their whines that we hadn't brought Peter and Edmund) and headed over to the festival.

**I hope you liked it :) Something big will happen at festival…oh what could it be? Yes, I know I'm evil ;)**

**Want a hint? I'll give it to you in a quote from my favorite movies, Indiana Jones.**

**"Nazis…I _hate _these guys."**

**Yes, Lucy still lives in WWII England, and you can never fully escape from war.**

**Leave a review for me? I'll love you forever and ever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhhh long weekends, enough time to get your homework done and still write. I came up with a plan that I would slowly work on chapters when ever I had time, and update frequently. This way, if I get super busy, I have a few already written chapters to give you guys.**

**Remember how I said Peter and Ari wouldn't be a big presents past the first few chapters- HINT- it's hard to be a presents when you're in different worlds- HINT- so, yes, Lucy will not be spending long in England. **

**After the last chapter, I'm sure you get the importance of Peter/Aribella. How can Peter like a 16-year-old if he doesn't allow Lucy to like a 21-year-old? Got to love double standards :)**

**Wow, I have a rambling issue…you read this chapter while I work on that…**

Rachel and her girls left Ari and I quickly in search of my brothers, who I'm quite certain, were avoiding them. Ari merely rolled her eyes and continued towards the archery grounds. We wandered the grounds a little, watching master's shooting against each other and siblings teaching their younger counterparts to shoot. We shot a few arrows to pass the time when Edmund came running pass.

"Edmund?" I called. He put a finger to his lips and then looked around again. He waved me closer and whispered "Rachel's minions are following me. Rachel told them to quote- one of you go get Edmund, I can't have you interfering with Peter and me-end quote."

"Really? Why are we friends with them?" I cried, throwing my arms in the air. Aribella came over to see what was wrong and Edmund looked relieved. "You!" Edmund pointed to her, "Go save Peter. We'll meet you in the sparring grounds." Aribella looked confused, but nodded and headed off anyway.

I looked at Edmund who was now smirking. "They're not after you at all are you?" I asked Edmund, shaking my head.

"No they were, I'm just quite fast." He smirked, "And Peter really does need someone to get away from Rachel." I giggled and little shook my head at my brother. "Was this your or Eustace's idea?"

"A little of both. He came up with a plan, I came up with the place, festival just seemed to perfect." Edmund said proudly. I continued to laugh as I turned back to the targets. I pulled an arrow and released, hitting a bull's eye.

"You haven't lost your touch sister." Edmund praised, "I dare say you are better than Susan."

"I won't be if Susan stopped practicing." I said sadly. Edmund patted my shoulder comfortingly. "She was the best mark in battle." I reminisced.

"That's because that was her battle post. Besides, I always found archers lacking a certain…something in battle." Edmund said gently. "They were back, away from the danger. Not like you Lucy," Edmund smiled, "You were in front, healing the wounded, fighting the enemies or covering Peter."

"Are you implying I never covered you dear brother?" I put on mock hurt, placing a hand over my heart.

"I didn't need to be covered." Edmund smiled, "I never made a mistake in battle." I laughed and challenged "Really?" I turned suddenly, slipping the dull dagger from my belt and held it to Edmund's neck.

"Alright, alright! You covered me on more than one occasion." Edmund said, shaking in mock terror. To on lookers, it looked like a real fight, but Edmund could feel the dagger was dull and couldn't cut paper, much less skin.

"Tell me I'm the best sister ever." I teased, pressing the prop closer to his neck. "You're the best, most wonderful sister a brother could ask for. Now- STOP TRYING TO CUT MY HEAD OFF!" Edmund screamed, playing up the dramatics.

"Accept defeat?" I said, listing my last "demand". "I surrender to you, Lucy, Wild Huntress of the English Forest." He said, giving me a title to go with my costume. I smiled and took the dagger off of his neck. He pretended to rub his neck in hurt. The on lookers applauded, thinking we were one of the many shows festival had. Edmund gave a bow, and then gestured to me. I rolled my eye but curtsied non-the less.

"Good show you two." Eustace said, coming up behind us. Jill was in tow, holding onto his hand shyly. She was a pretty girl who Eustace had been horrible to during his school days. After we returned from Narnia, he had apologized to her. The two bounded and quickly started seeing each other after that.

Eustace then started teaching Jill how to shoot an arrow. I smiled, remembering that it was Captain Drinian that had taught Eustace. Eustace put his arm around hers, guiding the arrow. Releasing it, it hit the second mark from the center, an amazing first shot. He helped her again, keeping his hands lingering near her. It reminded me of- _no Lucy, not time for a trip now memory lane- although…_ Noticing that everyone was distracted, I allowed a memory to cloud my vision.

* * *

><p><em>It felt rather nice to be on land. I love the sea with all of my heart, but the storms that had rocked the ship left me wanting for solid ground. The storms hadn't been all bad. Once after our shift (the crew worked in shifts to keep the Dawn Treader afloat), Caspian had walked me to my cabin. (Edmund was shift had started and Eustace was a livid shade of green and vomiting over the deck.) We had both been so tired, that we had fallen asleep in each other's arms.<em>

"_Lu?" Edmund called, shaking me from thinking about that night. _**(Yes, that was a memory within a memory) **_I smiled at him and he smiled back. "You can relax Lucy, the men are insisting that they set up camp."_

_I nodded and then decided to explore the island, taking a bow and arrow in addition to my dagger and cordial. I wandered into the spare woods that covered the island, the creatures stirring as I came through. There were no talking beasts on his island, which was a shame. It would be nice to know where exactly we were._

_I picked up the arrows, deciding that the far tree stump would make good target. I released an arrow and it flew a foot or so short of the stump. I grunted a bit and then pulled back again. It landed closer, but still not where it should be._

"_Having trouble?" a slightly accented voice teased from behind._

"_Yes," I said in a serious tone, "That stump is moving on me." I turned to face Caspian with a completely straight face. He held down a smile of his own and raised his eyebrows at me. "Perhaps your aim is off."_

"_Not possible." I replied, the smile breaking though my features. Caspian's face held the smile he had been trying to hold, and he shook his head at me. "You're so stubborn." He laughed._

"_And don't you forget it." I poked his chest. He caught my hand and held it. "How could I?" he teased, but his eyes held something else- something that I couldn't read. "It is one of the things I love about you Lu."_

_I smiled and blushed at the compliment. Then to avoid an awkward moment, I turned back to the stump. The arrow was closer than the others, but still off. Caspian reached under my arm and adjusted my aim. The arrow flew through the air and hit the heart of its mark._

_I turned to Caspian, our smiles mirrors of the each other._

"Lucy…" Edmund's singsong voice called through. I shook the haze of my memory, but felt as though I couldn't breathe right. Why did Edmund have to imply anything about Caspian and I? I was looking at each memory differently.

What had Caspian meant when he said it was one of the many things he loved about me? Loved like a sister? Or in love with me? He couldn't be in love with me…could he? It didn't matter, I wasn't in love with him…was I?

_And my head ache is back…_

* * *

><p>After Edmund had shook me out of my haze and helped me clear my headache a bit, we bade goodbye to Eustace and Jill. We wandered idly towards the sparring grounds on our way to meet Aribella and hopefully Peter.<p>

"Do you really think that your plan to get Aribella and Peter together will work?" I questioned Edmund.

"Now that we convinced Peter that 16 isn't too young, I think it will work rather well." Edmund smiled proudly.

"Did you have to convince him by pretending that you saw true love in Caspian and myself?" I asked exasperated, emphasizing the sarcasm on true love.

"Who's pretending?" Edmund said teasingly. I smacked him on the arm. "What Lucy? You really have no feelings for Caspian?"

"No! I mean yes- I don't know Edmund!" I sighed a little, "It doesn't matter, he doesn't have feelings for me. He's probably married to the star's daughter by now, he seemed interested enough." I huffed out.

"Lucy, star's are known for their beauty that can cause priest's to have improper thoughts." I burst out laughing, "But they make up for it with boring personalities. Imagine Susan as a school girl again."

"Oh Edmund, you're awful." I scoffed out, but couldn't stop laughing.

"Besides, you and I both know he doesn't want a beauty to sit in the throne room, he want's an adventurer by his side." Edmund looked at me, "He once told me he wants a queen who would sail to the end of the world with him."

"Edmund! You're so making that up!" I protested a little, smacking him on the arm again.

"Can't make this kind of thing up Lucy. And why would I?" He asked giving me a weird look. "Is it so hard to believe there is something there?"

"Yes." I stated, "Because Aslan would have seen it. He would have let me stay." I explained, tears pricking my eyes a bit. Edmund sighed, "Perhaps you needed to see it for your own."

"It doesn't matter." I brushed past Edmund; "I can't go back now."

"I don't know. Aslan loves you Lucy. He can't deny you anything." Edmund smiled.

"Besides, Aslan said to look for him in this world, but I think you found him in this world when you shared him with Aribella." Edmund continued. "He said that's what we were needed here in England for- to find him. Now that you've found him, maybe…" he trailed off.

"Maybe I can go…back?" I finished for Edmund. Edmund bit his lip and then shrugged. "Maybe." I looked back at the Eustace and Jill, and then said, "Come on, let's go meet Aribella."

"And hopefully Peter." Edmund added with a laugh, looking as a frantic looking Rachel ran past us in search of something…_or someone._

* * *

><p>Edmund went up to the table to sign us both up for the sparring tournament. In honor of the one-year anniversary of the festival, there was men's tournament and a woman's tournament. The winners of each would be King and Queen on the festival. Edmund was now flirting with one of the girl's at the table. I rolled my eyes. It must be nice to be one of the oldest people here.<p>

Festival was a celebration for the younger generation. I bet Peter and his fellow soldiers would be among the oldest. Parents would rarely come, instead passing the younger children onto their siblings. I don't think they minded- it was an excuse if your parents say you were to old for festival. Although, the age when you became too old was a blurry line, but I didn't have to deal with that for a few years. Most of the people here were schoolmates of mine.

"Lucy!" A deeper voice called. I turned to see Scott Welsure, a boy I instantly recognized from school. He had black hair and pale skin, giving him a cool look. When you paired it with his uniform of a navy blazer, white button down and slacks, it gave him an air of instant arrogance. But for festival he wore a pinstripe suit from the 1920's era, going as an American gangster, which was not really keeping with the theme of festival.

"Hello Scott." I said politely as I could, although I was not in the mood to deal with the likes of him. He walked up to me and I took a small step back.

"You look lovely." He smirked, though that was how he smiled. "A warrior of some kind?"

"Huntress." I answered stiffly, wishing Edmund would come back.

"Charming. You look very deadly with your knife and arrows." His voice dangerously close to mocking, "Isn't it a little dangerous to be carrying those around?"

"No more deadly than carrying around a gun." I said, pointing out his gangster gun. "You know you can't use that in the sparring contest."

"I don't need that to win." He sneered slightly, "It is a shame that I won't be able to spare you, however every King needs a Queen at his side." I gritted my teeth, ignoring the jab that his words had put into my heart. I looked at his face and gasped. And it wasn't that his face was a mere inches from mine, no- it was his eyes.

This cold man had the same warm eyes as Caspian. The same deep brown that would turn gold in the proper light- which they were right now. With horror I realized that this was the same light that would cause my shirt to become see through. I glanced down and saw that my stomach was visible. Scott seemed to have noticed and was not that subtle about it.

"Scott." A harsh voice ripped through the tense air around me. _Aslan bless Edmund, bless him, bless him. _My brother came up swiftly with ice in his eyes. "Please excuse us, but we need to find Peter. You remember Peter don't you?"

Scott's eyes lost any warmth they had and glinted dangerously. Scott had once challenged Peter to a fight… and lost rather quickly. He harbored a hatred for Peter that was unmatched by any other, which I suspected had something to do with his attention he placed on me.

"I remember Peter quite well. Will he be sparing today?" Scott forced out in a calm voice. Or what was suppose to sound calm.

"No unfortunately, you'll just have to deal with me." Edmund said.

"Looking forward to it." Scott said. He brushed a hand across me cheek, and I had to use all my control not to spit in his face. "See you later Lucy dear." He whispered. I nearly let a string of curse words escape, but Edmund's hand on my shoulder calmed me.

"Come on Lucy, we've still got some time before the tournament starts." He pulled away from Scott and gave him a stiff nod. He led me over to a food stand and then urgently whispered "Are you okay? He didn't try anything aga-"

"I'm fine Edmund! He didn't touch me. He's just so-ugh!" I stomped my foot in frustration. Edmund smiled a little at my childish actions, but the nodded his head. "We'll deal with him later okay?"

I nodded my head, anger tears threatening to escape. I really had been hoping to avoid Scott. I shook my head and then stormed off to find Peter, Edmund following me.

* * *

><p>We found Peter and Ari not long after. They were red in the face from laughter at whatever they had been talking about. I stopped a few feet away and tried to pull in my emotions. I didn't want to ruin their good mood. Edmund rubbed my shoulder and then we continued on to them. Ari caught sight of us first and waved.<p>

Peter looked between Edmund and myself, and then raised an eyebrow at us, sensing something was wrong. "Scott." Edmund sighed, but before Peter could get all worked up Edmund said, "It's under control." Peter nodded and then smiled. "Thanks for sending her to rescue me." He said, putting his arm around Aribella. She blushed, but didn't pull away.

We fell into an easy conversation about Narnia. Ari asked about everything, and we were only too happy to answer every question. I was in the middle of telling her about Eustace turning into a dragon when Eustace and Jill came running up panicked.

They looked at Peter. "We need a soldier and you're the closest one we know." Jill spit out rather quickly. I was surprised. She was extremely shy and rarely talked to anyone other than Eustace.

"A soldier?" I said, putting a hand where I knew he had concealed his weapon. I almost laughed, just like in Narnia, never be caught without a weapon. _I guess old habits do die hard. _However the look on Eustace's face said that laughing would be inappropriate.

"Just come on." Eustace said. He then led the way down towards the warehouses on the edge of festival. We ran after him in confusion. No one ever went down by the warehouses unless they were hiding from someone.

Eustace held a hand to stop and we skidded to a halt behind a warehouse. "Remember how we thought festival would attract a lot of people?" I nodded, as did everyone else. "Hitler thought so too." Eustace peered around the corner and I couldn't take the suspense anymore. I peered around the corner and my heart stopped.

There was a small group of soldiers huddled around each other. They were speaking in a language I couldn't understand, but easily recognized. _German._ The only language that sounded harsh to my ears, even though they could be whispering words to a lover for all I knew.

"Nazis…"Peter whispered, "I hate these guys." And then he turned back towards festival. "We have to get help, let's go." He nodded towards the people. We all crept back to the festival, and Peter ran to a group of soldiers who were also spending their leave here. They all scattered, grabbing to weapons or clearing the area. Peter turned to us. "Go home, everyone!" Peter said to us.

"No Peter!" I growled. "If you're fighting than so am I."

"Lucy. This is not sword fighting, these are guns." Peter said sternly and then turned to Edmund. "Get her home. Get them all home."

"What about you?" A small voice asked. Peter turned to face Aribella. "I am a soldier Ari, it is my job to fight for England."

"You could get killed Peter!" she said, the calm slipping from her voice. Edmund pulled on my arm but I refused to go.

"I could get killed every time I go to war." Peter said calmly, "That has never stopped me befor-"

"That's just it Peter!" Aribella snapped, "I am tired of worrying about who is going to get kill by those bloody NAZIS!" Tears filled her eyes. "Ryan, Taylor **(Her twin brothers) **, you, I am so sick of waiting at home to see if you are going to come back alive, and I'm done with it!" She screamed.

Peter grabbed her wrists, trying to calm her down. He remembered that Ari suffered from panic attacks and if she got to worked up, she would make herself sick. It had only happened twice, but it was scary to see her get physically ill from panicking. He placed a hand on her face and shushed her.

"I'll come back." Peter promised looking into her eyes, "I always do." Then he kissed her suddenly on lips. Still crying from her near panic attack, she kissed him back. I smiled despite the terror that was running through my veins. Then there were screams and the sounds of bullets raining down in the sky. He broke the kiss and handed her wrist to Edmund. "GO!"

We all ran along with the hundreds of others now fleeting the festivals. Edmund turned suddenly and pulled us off to towards the warehouses, as to not get stuck within the panicked crowd. Unfortunately, there were still a few Nazis around their camp. "Split up!" Edmund said before they saw us. He shoved us both opposite directions into hiding and he ran a third way.

I was now alone and surrounded Nazis. _Aslan help me! _I was so afraid and felt so alone. _Aslan where are you? Tell me what to do._

_**Run east child.**_

I held a gasp in and followed my path east at a dead sprint. It led me past the warehouses into the woods on the edge of town. I was thankful I was barefoot, making it easy for me to weave through the roots and plants. My heart was racing, because of both the physical stresses of distance running and the fear coursing through my veins.

_**Don't fear dear one- keep running.**_

"Aslan where are you?" I cried.

_**I am with you child, you're almost there.**_

I pushed further and continued to run at the fastest pace I could. I listened hard, but heard no sign of pursuit. Did this mean they had gone after Edmund? Or Aribella? Or had they just gone right to the fight with Peter and the other soldiers? Was Peter okay? Eustace and Jill?

_**They are safe child. Stop here.**_

I halted, falling to the ground in a mixture of exhaustion and relief, and began to dry sob with emotion. I looked up when I felt the soft nuzzled of a damp nose. "Aslan!" I cried as I through my arms around him, burying my face in his mane. "Aslan why is this happening?"

"I can not control what happens in this world my dear child, only control the doorway between worlds." He said gravely. I nodded into his mane, using the scent of him to calm myself. "I am proud of you, my child."

"Of me Aslan?" I choked out.

"Even though you were not the first to be given the instructions, you were the first to complete them. You have found me in this world."

"Oh Aslan, you found me." I choked out, "You told me to run east and where to stop."

"That is not what I mean dear child. You found me by sharing your magic. And that is all I required." Aslan chuckled. "Now you have a choice to make. You can either return to Narnia or stay in England. But choose wisely, for this is the last world you may change over worlds."

"I just want to go home." I cried, letting all my frustrations of the past year escape me. I let every feeling I had bottled up come out. "I don't need to think about it Aslan, I've been thinking for the past year. Just please, take me home."

"Home it is child." Aslan said. Then he let out a giant roar and I fainted onto the forest floor.

**Nazis…really annoying huh? Don't worry, everyone is safe and no one died. Ari and Peter kissed! That ****really**** eliminates any objections Peter could have about age.**

**Last story Lucy found Caspian and then she saw Aslan. Clearly I decided to change up the order this time. YAY ASLAN!**

**Sensing that there is more that happened between Lucy and Scott? You sensed correctly. Don't worry, this is Lucy were talking about, nothing scandals. But still…let's put it this way- there is a reason she detests him, besides what happened between him and Peter.**

**Home? You and I both know where Lucy's true home is, and so does Aslan. ****:D**

**Review for me? Tell me your thoughts and where you think Lucy is going to be when she wakes up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. My name is Laura and I have a rambling addiction. I can ramble on and on in authors notes and really need to work on cutting myself off.**

**Anyway, here is the fourth chapter and I hope that you like it. My computer exploded and deleted like half of the chapter. I just died. Sorry if the plot is going fast. I'm trying to give you long chapters and "get the ball rolling"**

**Where we last left off…**_**"Home it is child." Aslan said. Then he let out a giant roar and I fainted onto the forest floor**__**.**_

I awoke to a warm breeze wafting over me. _Had I forgotten to close the window last night? No that's not it- the breezes that come into my room are never warm. England doesn't have warm breezes. _I rolled over in my sleep, noticing there was some loose…dirt, maybe…on my mattress. I reached for my blanket, only to realize it wasn't there.

_What was going on?_

The breeze came by again and everything came flying back. The festival, Scott, Peter and Ari, Nazis, running and Aslan. His roar rang in my ears and I shot straight out of my slumber. _It couldn't be…_and yet it was. I was no longer in my aunt and uncle's house, but in a forest. And not an English forest.

I stood up and pulled a small twig from my hair braid, which was even more loose and tousled. I was still in my costume, but I was not longer in the forest outside of festival grounds. No, I was home.

I was in Narnia.

**(I knew it, you knew, she knew it. Come on, we all knew it!)**

A laugh escaped my lungs and I ran to hug the nearest tree. Tears of happiness pricked my eyes and I spun in circles with my arms wide. Narnia. I was in Narnia. I was finally home. I couldn't believe it. I sat on a large root and pinched myself. I laughed again when I could tell this was no dream. I fell back over the root and let the breeze wash over me again.

After an eternity had passed I pushed myself onto my elbows. I noticed that near I had been sleeping lay the bow and arrows from festival. I went over to check the weaponry. I checked the bow and noticed it was tauter than before. I checked the point of the arrows and realized they were sharper than before.

Biting my lip, I pulled out the dagger. It glinted in the morning sun and I felt its weight. It defiantly looked sharper. A quick cut through the air confirmed that it was much, much sharper. I checked the bottle at my side and couldn't hold back the disappointment that washed through me when I found it empty.

Shaking it off, I looked around again. Then I furrowed my brow. I really had no idea where I was besides the fact I was in Narnia. I rubbed my face, feeling the dried sweat from my running last night.

I sucked some air in and listened hard. I could hear the creatures stirring in the forest, hooves of some kind (centaurs perhaps), and the wind through the trees. Shaking my head I listened harder still, willing my instincts I developed from wars in Narnia to come back. The faint bubbling of water to my left caused me to sigh in relief. I would find some water, and then figure out what I was going to do. I headed to the left slowly, not wishing to disturb the peace of the morning.

I moved slowly, wishing to spend my energy sparsely, especially because I didn't have any water yet. I would slide over fallen trees and walk around large boulders, as where I would normally bound over the trees and climb over the boulder. Walking this way took me a long time. I had been walking for over an hour, and thankfully the water sound was getting louder and louder. I was getting to be rather tired. By the time I had reached the water, I fell to my knees and used my hands to drink from the stream.

After taking my fill, I sat back on my heels. I had found water, but what now? I looked around the forest and saw a small cliff a day or two's journey to what I believe was west. The height might give me a better view and help me find a town or at least the sea. I took my empty bottle and filled it with water. It would be a long journey and I would only be able to follow the river for so long. Food on the other hand might prove more difficult. Hopefully I would be able scavenger enough food for the one to two day journey.

I decided that before I started my travels I would take a nice stream bath. I cautiously stripped my clothes off, my eyes darting to make sure I was alone. I rinsed my clothes out and laid them on a boulder to dry. Wading into the shallows of the river in my underclothes, I pulled my hair from its braid. I ducked under the water and savored the feeling of no longer having sweat on my skin.

I splashed water over my skin, ignoring the slight chill it brought. It was well past noon, but the air still held a slight chill. It was possible that it was because I was in the forest, but it was also possible that autumn was also coming in Narnia. I clambered out of the river and sat on a boulder adjustment to wear my underclothes were. I lied back on the rock, allowing my hair to drip down the side, the ends barely touching the ground. I had shivers from the chill in the air, despite the sun beating down. As I slowly dried off, I got a little warmer. I closed my eyes and soaked in all the sun I can. I slowly fell asleep, allowing myself a little nap before I started the journey.

I woke up, feeling only slightly stiff from my position. I ran my hair though my slightly damp hair. I smiled slightly. It had dried lying against the side of the boulder had kept it from becoming all tangled. My hair fell in damp curls and had no knots to speak off. I sat up and rolled my neck. I decided I would braid my hair to keep it out of the way for the long walk ahead. I put it in two braids, twisting parts of it like Ari had showed me.

I bit my lip. Aslan had said that everyone was safe. I sent a quick prayer to him to watch over them. They could take care of themselves of course, but everyone needed help. Edmund was sometimes much to hard on himself; Eustace was too into his studies. Ari needed help if she had a panic attack and Peter was all around just too serious at times. I prayed they could take care of each other, they could balance each other's quirks out. Edmund get Eustace out to town- Peter be able to calm Ari down. I smiled, trusting Aslan to help them.

Once my hair was set I walked over to my clothes. They were now dry and slightly warm. I put on the costume, although it was feeling less and less like a costume as time went on. I dressed quickly and then sat down. I found the thread like Ari had shown me and bit my lip. _Sorry Ari._ I ripped the thread out and then torn two inches of the shirt from ally around my waist, effectively give me a long strip of fabric (and showed the bottom of my navel much to my discomfort). I took that strip and ripped it in half. _Two days is a long journey on foot._

I took one strip and wrapped it around the ball of my left foot, giving myself a slight barrier against the ground. I did the same for my right foot and then decided to check around for food. Finding none worried me slightly, but I shook it off and followed the river west towards the cliff.

The sun was slowly sinking and I decided to stop for the night. I had found a few nuts and berries that were juicy and sweet. I snacked on my goodies as I scouted for a good resting spot. There were a few large boulders that would effectively hide me from prying eyes.

I found a spot to curl up against one of the more comfortable rocks and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>(Third Person's POV)<p>

A young wolf cub watched carefully from the bushes, still confused by this strange young woman. She appeared to be about sixteen, a daughter of eve without a doubt and yet…she was one with the land. She seemed to be a part of Narnia as much as the trees and river.

She had all the weapons to trap, hunt and kill the animals of the forest, and yet she didn't even try. She was clearly a huntress, yet she stuck to nuts and berries, merrily in fact. The young woman settled down for the night, trusting herself to the forest.

Shrania decided to go see the old badger. Perhaps he could shed some light upon with mysterious woman.

* * *

><p>(Lucy's POV)<p>

_I was watching my family and Ari louging in my aunt's sitting room. Peter looked a little bruised and beaten, by very much alive. Edmund also sported some scraps on his arms and one across his forehead. Eustace had a bruise or two, as did Ari. I saw to my satisfaction that Peter had an arm around Ari, holding her close._

"_There is no other place she could have gone." Edmund said._

"_But how? I thought she wasn't to return-" Peter started to speak but was cut off by Eustace. _

"_He said it was time for Lucy and Edmund to find him in England, but never directly told them they wouldn't return." He said smartly. I noticed Jill for the first time, who was leaning against Eustace. Like the other's she had a few marks, but nothing horrible._

"_Edmund's theory is that she found Aslan by telling me about Narnia." Ari said. _

"_And given the choice, we both know where'd she go." Edmund concluded. Silence followed this statement, everyone off in their own thoughts. Ari yawned softly and leaned into Peter, nuzzling into his chest. He smiled and held her close._

_I smiled at the scene before me. Peter and Ari were together, Eustace had Jill, and it wouldn't be long until Edmund had someone of his own. They were going to be fine. And best of all, they knew where I was._

_They knew I was home._

* * *

><p>I awoke with a smile on my face, knowing Aslan had given me the dream so that I could see my family was safe and well. The morning sun was shining bright in the sky, feeling slightly warmer than yesterday. I stretched my muscles and rolled over carefully to avoid injury. I lay looking at the sun through the trees, light streaming in filtered layers. I sighed in content, everything feeling right in the world.<p>

I climbed over the boulder nest I had slept in a waded towards the river, bow and arrows secured on my back. I splashed some cool water on my face and patted my skin as dry as I could used the backs of my hands, drying my hands on my breeches. I glanced over at the cliff I was heading to and felt disappointment rise in my chest. It still looked just as far as it had yesterday. I sighed and then fell back. Berries and nuts don't exactly give you the best energy for long journeys.

I closed my eyes, debating just a few more minutes' rest when I heard a twig snap. I leaped up and had my bow drawn at the source. I saw a young wolf, a cub in fact, retreat back a few feet from my bow. I instantly lowered my bow, not missing the surprised look on the wolf's face. I set my bow down and stepped away from it, showing the cub I meant no harm. The cub looked at me, and then at the bow, and then back at me.

"You are very strange daughter of eve." The wolf said to me after a long moment of silence.

"I've been told." I grimaced.

"You have the tools to hunt, yet you don't try." The wolf continued on as if I hadn't spoken. "You are a part of the forest and trust the beast's with your life, sleeping in the middle of the forests when most humans only ride through."

I looked at the young cub. How long had see been watching me? She looked a little young to know who I was. Perhaps she knew of me, but know me personally? She couldn't have been old enough to be one of those who fought against Caspian's uncle.

"Yes, I have been watching you." The cub said, "I protect my land just as family does." I smiled at her.

"You did very well, I didn't even know I was being watched." I said. The cub bristled at the compliment but then regained composer. "Thank you."

"Your very welcome. I'm Lucy." I introduced myself. The wolf smiled slightly and said, "I'm Shrania." I smiled, glad to know more about my newest acquaintance.

"Pleasure to meet you Shrania. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

She puffed out her chest, "I am four years old, but I can take care of myself and the forest!" She said, a little defensive.

"I'm the youngest in my family too." I laughed, sensing the reason for the harshness behind her words. "It took me a long time to convince them I could take care of myself." Shrania's face softened, glad someone understood. Then her face lit up! "Oh Aslan!" She exclaimed, "I nearly forgot."

"What is it?" I asked, startled slightly by her outburst.

"If I was able to talk to you and see you were friendly, I was suppose to take you to the old badger's home. He wanted to know how such an odd huntress came to Narnia." I smiled at her childlike honesty. I didn't mind being called odd, I knew she didn't mean it as an insult.

"I'll be glad to come with you Shrania." I said. "May I take my bow? I promise to not use it against you in anyway."

"Of course Lucy," She swished her tail, "I trust you." I smiled again at her ability to trust easily as I grabbed my bow. I put it on my back and carefully stepped across the river rocks to where Shrania was. She smiled at me and then led the way through the woods.

"You mentioned something about humans riding through the forest?" I prompted her gently, wanting to know more about where I was. I was very glad that I had someone who knew the forest who could hopefully help me get to town. _What I'll do when I get there…_

"A few travelers." She answered, "Very few human's stay. The last human who visited that I can recall was his majesty."

"Who might that be?" I said, as butterflies filled my stomach.

"King Caspian the Tenth." She recalled proudly, remembering the full title. My heart soared- he was still alive! My best friend was still living. "He visited shortly after he had a long voyage to the eastern sea, just a month ago or so."

I stopped walking. I didn't know Caspian's traveling time or how long they stopped on any islands, but that would put Edmund, Eustace and I leaving Narnia about seven months ago. _Had so little time really past?_

Shrania looked at me oddly, wondering why I had stopped walking. "Sorry, caught up in thought. You were saying?" I asked as I started walking again. I didn't want to cause an awkward silence.

"My father says that his majesty came back with five of the missing seven lords, which was wonderful according to him. My uncle complains that it would be more wonderful if he came back with a queen."

My stomach did a back flip. _He hadn't found a queen? What does that mean? What of the star's daughter? _I shook my head out of my thoughts, not wanting to startle Shrania again. I was glad that she was willing to help me, the fact she could answer my unasked questions was a mere plus. The young wolf looked at me. "How did you get here Lucy? To Narnia?"

"It is a rather long story." I admitted shyly.

"Perfect then." She gave me a wolfish grin; "The old badger loves stories to go with his tea time." I noticed we had stopped outside of a large tree that was clearly a home of one of the talking animals. Shrania pushed the door open with her head and bid me inside. I entered the small dwelling and saw a graying badger bustling with a kettle.

"I found the huntress. She's really nice." Shrania said excitedly, the young childlike joy and innocents shining in her eyes. "I brought her here." She added proudly.

"Very good Shrania." A familiar voice praised. The badgered turned to face me and then shock took over his face. "Aslan…Queen Lucy?"

"Trufflehunter?" I gasped.

**I hope you liked it. To some reviews- As I am planning now- Peter, Ari, Eustace, Jill or Edmund will not be returning to Narnia (however plans change). When is Caspian coming in- what a hint? Caspian will not find Lucy- Lucy will come to him! How? That's for me to know and you to find out :)**

**Review for me? Let me know what you think. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know it's going to be a long three months when you get your schedule and have a panic attack. Oh well…who needs sleep? I'm just glad I have a few chapters done for you guys so I can still give you your updates. In case you're wondering- this chapter is being started on September 9****th****. The only annoying thing about this system is I can't answer your questions right away…****:( oh well, we'll figure out something…**

**[Homecoming is tonight! We kind of got killed 7-40 at our game, and someone was carried off field in a stretcher...not a good game...But here's to a good dance!- 9-24-11]  
><strong>

**Ready for the next chapter? Whoo!**

I stared at my old friend. Trufflehunter had grayed greatly from the last time I saw him, but still had a light in his eyes that told me he was still the same warrior. I knelt to my knees and hugged my old friend, relieved that I knew someone who could help me.

"My Queen Lucy!" He exclaimed, "We thought we wouldn't be seeing you again until Aslan's country!" I pulled away from the hug and laughed lightly.

"So did I, but I must have done something to please Aslan." I said, joy swelling in my chest at the reminder I was here to stay. Trufflehunter shook his head in a laugh. "You are Aslan's dearest child, everything you do pleases him."

_Not everything…_I thought, thinking back to the night aboard the Dawn Treader. I haulted the memory before it could really start. Now was not the time to think about Caspian or give myself a headache from over analizing every detail.

"My how you've grown." Trufflehunter said looking like a proud father. "Oh Shrania!" he exclaimed, recalling that the young wolf was with us. "This is Queen Lucy of the golden age."

Shrania's eyes widened and she clumsmly bowed. I laughed and said, "Please don't…and it's Lucy to my friends." Shrania smiled wider than before and swished her tail.

"Will you tell me how you go here now Lucy?" She asked eagerly, not feeling the least bit awkward about being unformal with me.

"Yes child," Trufflehunter added, "The last time I saw you were no bigger than me." He teased gently. I smiled and sat down. "I suppose I should start with my last trip to Narnia." I said. Shrania came up by me and I patted my lap absentmindly. She happyly climbed up and settled herself in for my story.

"Edmund, I and our cousin Eustace were called to Narnia midway through Caspian's journey across the eastern sea. We traveled with them on their journey."

"Caspian said that you had come on the voyage." Trufflehunter said nodding, "It sounds as though you had quite the adventure."

"We did." I smiled, and started to tell them a brief overview of the story. I didn't knew how much detail Caspian went into and I didn't want to mention anything he hadn't. _Like when Edmund and him drew swords on each other…_ "First we were captured and became a part of a slave trade. But Lord Bern purchased Caspian and helped the crew free us. Then their was the island where I was taken by invisble beasts who needed help becoming visible again. Though once they were visible, they were much less frightening." I smiled down at Shrania, who was hanging on every word I spoke.

"Then we came to a volcanic island where Eustace was turned into a dragon-"

"A dragon?" Shrania exclaimed, "But how?"

"He took a dragon's treasure." I explained, "He didn't know what it would do to him. But it all worked out for the better." I said, remembering how much Eustace had changed when he was human again.

"The better?" Shrania asked confused.

"He learned a lot while he was a dragon. He was rather horrid before actually." I said, making a face while I thought of the old Eustace- Useless as Edmund had nicknamed him. "When Aslan changed him back to a human, he had changed a great deal." Truffleunter nodded, and Shrania just looked at me in awe.

"When we got to the dark island, we battled the green mist. It brought your worst fears to life- it was very frightening." I said, shuddering slightly at the memory of Edmund slashing through the air with his sword. "Then Edmund thought of a sea monster, and it literally came true and we had to fight it."

"You were quite the hero from what his majesty said." Trufflehunter inturrupted politely. "He said you were the one to defeat it with a bow and arrow. The best shot he had ever seen." I blushed, not sure if it was because Trufflehunter repeating it, or the fact that Caspian had said that.

"His majesty speaks very highly of you." Shrania piped in, "He made me want to me you. And now I have." She nuzzled her head into my hand. I stroked her on the top of her head. I loved that the young talking beasts of Narnia had no reserves when it came to showing affection.

"His majesty said that Aslan sent you, Edmund and your cousin back to your own world at farest eastern sea, creating a door from the wall of waves." Trufflehunter said, wanting me to continue my tale.

"Yes," I said thinking, "He said it was time for us to find his in our own world."

"And yet here you are…" Trufflehunter mused, more to himself than to me. I smiled regarless.

"I told Aribella, a very good friend of mine- my best friend in England- all about Narnia." I said, "I was so lonely and distant that she noticed and asked me what was wrong. I wanted to tell the truth for so long, and I was missing here so much, that I- told her. I told her everything."

"I didn't know you were to tell others of Narnia." Trufflehunter said surprised.

"I didn't know if I was even allowed to." I admitted, "But I did and by doing that- I found Aslan in my world." I smiled, finishing my tale. I knew that Trufflehunter would understand the rest of the story without me explaining it to him.

"What happened with your friend? Aribella?" Shrania asked, eyes wide with hope. I scratched behind her ears with affection.

"That is my favorite part of the story." I said, "She believe me. She believed in Narnia."

* * *

><p>We had chatted idley for hours on end. Trufflehunter told me that Shrania's family had gone on a journey and left her in his care. Her father had told her to look after the forest, which is why she had been watching me as she was. She was the youngest of her siblings and very willing to prove she could be just as useful. It was a feeling I knew well.<p>

We had dinner soon after. I felt full for the first time in a day or so and enjoyed the warmth the tea brought me. Shrania fell asleep in a ball on the floor quickly after dinner had finsihed. I sat crosslegged beside her, happy I didn't have to sleep outside tonight.

"I nearly forgot." Trufflehunter said as he bustled about, "I have to spread the message that the strange huntress is in fact Queen Lucy the Valient."

"You told the whole forest of the human wandering about then?" I asked teasingly, but then I furrowed my brows, "Is there trouble in the forest? Or is a human staying in the woods that uncommon?"

"Well not many stay within the forest for more than a few hours." Trufflehunter chuckled, but it sounded a little forced. I saw something flash in his eyes, but before I could understand it, it was gone. _Just like any emotion in Caspian's eyes._ _LUCY! Is this really the time to think of him?_

I smiled at him, deciding I would figure out what was really going on later. Tucked a loose hair behind my ear, nervous to ask my next question. "Trufflehunter?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"It's about Caspian…is- well, I mean- is he a good king?" I finally spit out.

"Yes Queen Lucy. He is the best ruler we've had since the Golden Age of Narnia itself." I smiled a bit and Trufflehunter continued. "He has done a wonderful job restoring Narnia to its former glory. The only reason talking beasts still live in the forest is because we wish to."

I nodded, "That is wonderful to hear." I admitted. I didn't think Caspian was going to be a bad king, but I also knew disapointing his father and his people was one of his worst fears. Knowing that he was a good king help sooth some of the worries I felt for my friend.

"I would say you can see him the next time he visits, but I doubt you want to stay in a tree for two weeks."

"He visit's often?" I asked curious. It had been common for Edmund to visit the woods during our reign, but they did belong to him. I visited too, but that was because I held a special fondness for the animals who lived there.

"Every month or so. Did I not mention that I was his royal advisor of the Western Woods?"

"Oh Trufflehunter! That's wonderful!" I cried with happiness for both Trufflehunter earning his proper tiltle and Caspian taking sure wonderous care of the creatures of Narnia.

"Sometimes he rides through, but we would have to have good timing. Then again, Des-" Trufflehunter's face lit up as he thought of something.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. Unfortuatly I was cut off by my own yawn.

"Nothing of great importance Lucy." Trufflehunter chuckled, "Why don't you get some rest."

"I think I shall do that." I smiled gently, to tired to question him further on his thought. I lay down near Shrania, who twiched in her sleep, but didn't wake. I closed my heads and let the blackness claim my mind.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning early as usual. Trufflehunter was already bustling about with tea and Shraina was now rolled over, still caught in the land of dreams.<p>

"Morning Lucy." Trufflehunter said in a pleasant voice.

"Morning Trufflehunter." I smiled, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Always the helpful one." He laughed slightly, "You could prepare the tea while I have to go talk to one of the centaurs."

"Alright." I said and I took the kettle from him. He bade me farewall and told me he wouldn't be long and to help myself to some food. I prepared the tea and let my mind wander to nothing in particular. I eventually found myself humming a tune that Ari had taught me for skipping rope.

_Skip, skipped the ladies to the master's gate. _

_Sip, sipped the ladies while the master ate._

_Tip toed the chamber maid and stole their pearls_

_Snip, Snipped the gardener and cut off their curls._

"What is that tune you're humming Lucy?" A sleepy voice called. I turned to face Shrania, who was shaking the last bit of sleep from her head. "Morning Shrania, did I wake you?"

"Yes, but that's okay. I like the song. What is it?" She asked again, her eyes bright desipe the fact she just woke up.

"I don't really know the name…" I thought about it, "It's a song that we sing in England while we skip rope- it's a kind of game we play." I explained when confusion clouded her face.

"Is there anymore to it?" She asked.

"Well yes and no." I said considering it, "There isn't another part that we sing while we skip rope, but there is more to the song." I said.

"Can I hear it?" She asked, looking hopeful and happy all at once.

"Sure." I smiled and cleared my throat a bit.

"Come along, love, come fly away,fly along

Come along, fly away home,

Come along, love, you've come along way,

You've flown all the day, come fly away home."

I sang my next favorite part to the young cub, enjoying her keeping time with my upbeat. I thought about the whole song, still trying to remember the name of the song. It had three people singing- at least three voices that Aribella would do an impression of. An older man, a girl and a boy with a Yorksure accent.

"Would you like to hear the next part?" I asked her. She nodded quickly, and smiled. I laughed a bit, finding the situtation a tad ironic. When I was eight the first time we had been in Narnia, I had loved learning every song I could from Mr. Tumus. Now I was teaching a young cub from Narnia songs from England. She seemed to wear the saw expression I did.

"For an old man knows, how a year it goes

How the cold hard ground in the spring comes 'round

How in time it shows how a garden grows

How an English garden gorws

How the roses climb

How sublime the time

When an Enlgish garden grows."

"There's more, but I don't remember it. Sorry." I smiled sadly at Shrania, who had really been enjoying my song. She smiled and said, "That's alright, I had a question anyway."

"What's your question?" I asked, glad she was not disappointed.

"What's an English garden?" She asked. I bit now a smiled, forgetting she knew nothing of my world.

"England is where I'm from in my other world." I started, wanting to make sure to explain everything I could. "English is something that is from England. Like I would be considered English."

"Oh okay." She nodded, "And what about how the gardens grow in England? What is special about the way they grow?"

"Nothing really," I shook my head. She looked confused so I explained, "That part of the song is a gardener bragging about how beautiful his garden is."

"And he's English?" She asked, trying to connect back.

"Exactly." I smiled.

"So thing is speical about gardens in England?" she asked, now just plainly curious.

"Nothing that speical to me." I said, "The flowers in Narnia are much sweeter." I smiled, looking out the small window in Trufflehunter's house. It had a lovely view of a flower bed by the brush. Even though it was fall and the flowers would be dying soon, they were still bright and colorful, refusing to fade and die quietly.

"You really like it here, don't you Lucy?" Shrania asked quietly.

"I love Narnia Shrania. It has always been my home, and these have always been my people. That's why I chose to live here."

The cub gasped and asked happily, "So does that mean you will stay here and be Queen?"

"Yes Shrania." I smiled and bent down to stroke her fur. She smiled up at me and said "Does this mean His majesty has a Queen?"

"I'm not- that- kind of- a- Queen." I studdered out a bit, my face flushing red. _At least I don't think so…_ Shrania looked confused, but not by my reaction.

"What kind of Queen was my uncle talking about then?" She asked.

"I- I will tell you when your older." I said. She huffed a bit, but continued the conversation after only a minute or two of pouting.

**HAHA! Children's innocent questions, embarrasing us all since the being of time. Those songs actully do exist in a song called **_**It's a Maze, **_**which is from the broadway musical **_**Secret Garden.**_** I find the tune to be infectious and I always seem to have it in my head whenever I get bored. So I stuck it in Lucy's head while she was preparing tea.**

**Caspian would visit the forest often in my opinion, he wants to be a fair and good king to his people, including the talking beasts of the forests. **

**Trufflehunter's hesitantion… can't tell you why- that is still to come :) hehehe yes, I'm slightly evil but come on- what's a story without conflict?**

**On to less serious foreshadowing subjects- time for LAURA'S FUN HINTS! *claps* For the next chapter- Trufflehunter did talk to a centaur, but that was so the centaur could deliver a message to someone who would be in the forest that day…This has been LAURA'S FUN HINTS!**

**LAURA'S FUN HINTS!- Evil to you, fun for me.**

**Review for me….please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know something you don't know! **

**But it's okay- because I am going to tell you! I'm going to tell you whom the centaur is talking too! Not directly, but through the vine. We may just get a glimpse at the danger haunting the forest…and we may or may not hear from/about a certain King…**

**Here we go! Chapter six baby!**

It was mid-afternoon by the time Trufflehunter had concluded with his business with the centaur. When I inquired about it, he merely brushed it off as he lost track of time. I furrowed my brow but did not question him further. Perhaps I would be informed on where he was when there were not young ears about.

I glanced at Shrania. Even though we were completely different species- I saw much of myself in the young wolf cub. The eagerness to protect our family and home. The ability to speak out honestly (although she was much better at that trait) and most of all the irritation of being treated like a child, kept in the dark and confusion for our "own good".

It wasn't as bad for her; she was still a child. She was not a thousand-year-old woman who had been 18 seven years ago and was currently trapped in a 16-year-olds body. _See? Even my age is confusing._

I took a deep breath to clear myself from my thoughts, shooting Trufflehunter a glance that clearly said I wanted to talk about this later. Then I continued on with my story that I had been sharing with Shrania. It was one of my favorites- the time that Edmund and I had really detested one of Susan's suitors.

His name was Samisen and he was a Lord from the Lone Islands (the Lone Islands back in the Golden age that is). He was handsome enough, and had the resources to be very romantic. Susan adored the attention she got from him. _She adored the attention she got from any man. _I shook my head at the thought, feeling guilty for thinking ill of my sister.

But underneath the seemingly kind exterior was a cruel man who only wanted a bit of power and perfect porcelain doll for a wife. No one really cared for him, not even Peter. However Susan was so love struck she refused to listen to us. So, Ed and I had taken matters into our own hands.

_No one pointed out that of course chickens couldn't actually break from their cages on their own._

Shrania laughed as I finished my story, and I joined in. Shrania curled up on the floor, claiming she was resting her eyes. As soon as her snores became fairly pronounced, I turned on Trufflehunter. He sighed heavily and then nodded towards the door.

We went just outside the door and sat under the tree that made his home.

"There is a danger lurking in the forest Lucy, but I can not tell you what for I don't even know."

"But it's a danger?" I questioned. I had always found that dangerous things were known about, otherwise I called it suspicion.

"A unicorn was killed and drained of its blood." Trufflehunter nodded gravely. I gasped and held back a small sob. Unicorns were some of Narnia's best warriors but in times of peace they were innocent creatures.

"Who would do such a thing?" I asked in horror. Trufflehunter shook his head again "I do not know Lucy. That's what we are trying to figure out."

"Where did you really go this morning?" I questioned, wondering if he knew more than he was letting on. To my surprise he smiled, "I wasn't lying when I said I had to speak with a centaur. He is passing along a message to an old friend about your arrival."

"Who?" I asked excited. Trufflehunter was the only one I had seen so far, along with Shrania.

"Sorry, there is a limited number of answers a day." Trufflehunter teased.

I pouted out my lip in a childish fashion and he laughed, "You'll see soon enough Lucy, I promise. Now," He said and he stood, "Let's get back inside." I nodded and then brushed the dirt off from where I had been leaning on the rocky ground.

* * *

><p>I sat idly for the next hour or so. I wasn't sleepy but I was exhausted beyond belief. I kept flipping my focus between Trufflehunter doing things about his home (that he claimed he needed no help on), watching Shrania nap (she moved around quite a bit) and flipping through memories in my mind. The memories were extremely partial to Caspian- but I wasn't even going to think about what that might mean.<p>

Suddenly Scott popped into my head and I nearly jumped. I shook my head but the memory surfaced anyway.

_I pulled on the hem of my uniform. It was the start of my first school year without Edmund, who was off starting University. At least I had Eustace, which was a positive thing since we had returned from Narnia. Although he seemed to be spending a lot of time with that Jill girl…_

"_Well, well- Little Lucy without her big bad brothers around. How refreshing." A voice drawled behind me. I grit my teeth, having a good guess on who it was. I turned to see I was correct. "Go away Scott." I spit out, not in the mood to deal with him._

"_My, someone's touchy today. What happened- Mr. Tall, dark and handsome end things? Wait, what Mr. Tall, dark and handsome? Your brothers don't let a man within a foot of you." _

"_No Scott." I replied, "They don't let you within a foot of me."_

"_Well I am tall, dark and handsome."_

"_No, you're tall, pale and arrogant." I sneered back, really wishing he'd just go away._

"_But you can't say I'm ugly- well of course not. You can't lie."_

"_What do you want Scott?" I sighed, wanting my brothers to be here more than ever._

"_I was merely enjoying the pleasant conversation with a pretty girl without her over protective brothers glaring me down."_

"_You call this a pleasant conversation?"_

"_What do you call it?"_

"_Besides annoying?"_

"_Can you go a minute without insulting me Lucy?"_

"_I don't think so." I snapped, which was unusual for me, but he was on my last nerve._

"_My, I really irritate you don't I?"_

"_What would ever give you that clue?" I spit out sarcastically._

"_I guess it's my talent to get under your skin." He said, and he reached out and stroked my arm. I whirled away and growled "Don't. Touch. Me."_

"_Feisty." He smirked, "Hate me yet?" His eye's narrowed mockingly._

"_Believe me, I'm getting there." I growled again, stepping closer to show him that he didn't scare me._

"_Good." He smirked, and then he tucked some hair behind my ear and whispered into it, "They say the line between hate and lust is a thin one." And he turned to walk away, leaving me fuming._

"Lucy?" an outside voice called. "LUCY!"

"Hmmm?" I turned to look at Trufflehunter, who had a concerned expression.

"Are you alright? Your fist's are clenched rather tightly."

I looked to see that my knuckles were white from the tightness that was running through my fisted hand. I forced myself to relax my hand and gave Trufflehunter a half smile.

"Caught in thought I suppose." I tried to brush it off as nothing. Compared to some of my run-ins with Scott, it was nothing. Well, not nothing, but defiantly one of the shorter and less irritating run-ins.

"A rather nasty thought." Trufflehunter commented, "You seem rather distressed."

"Just an unpleasant memory…" I said, turning to stare out the window again. Trufflehunter made a noise of agreement and then looked out the window. He seemed like he wanted to ask what about, but then his eyes glinted with a mischievous humor. "Lucy, would you go gather some berries? There is a bush just on the edge of the river."

"Of course." I said, slightly confused, but Trufflehunter just gave me a secretive smile. I shot him an odd look, but went out the door anyway.

* * *

><p>I sat by the bush, glancing back at Trufflehunter's home. His odd behavior was very unusual. Normally if there was a danger I wouldn't have been allowed anywhere near it alone, if at all.<p>

I suppose I wasn't going far, and I was older now- but something told me that wasn't it. Trufflehunter would always see me as the twelve-year-old girl that he first met all those years ago. _Will Caspian always see me the same?_

I shook my head and continued to pick berries. I really wished I could keep from thinking about Caspian this way. When had I started looking at him this way? It wasn't Edmund's comment, as much as I'd like to pretend it was.

When I first met him, I was twelve. I was not a normal twelve-year-old, so I didn't have an interest in boys- at least not in _that_ way. Besides he was seventeen at the time and had been a little busy trying to get his throne back. There had been no time for romantic feelings then. It was actually a miracle that we had grown as close as we did.

I hadn't noticed anything changing on the Dawn Treader. We were still best friends. He would still smile and laugh with me, or hold me when I was scared. _That must be it! _I gasped to myself.

Everything had changed on the Dawn Treader…because nothing had changed.

I had been fifteen, and he twenty. We shouldn't have been acting the same as we did when we were younger. Back then it was a natural brother-sister relationship. But we grew up and the meaning behind the relationship changed without meaning to.

_How does that even make sense?_ I thought, rubbing my head. And yet it did. When we grew up, we should have grown apart. But we didn't, and that changed the meaning behind our friendship.

Not to love, at least I don't think so. He didn't love me. I don't love him. Well of course, I love him, but I'm not in love with him. At least I don't think so…

"Lucy?" Trufflehunter called from inside the house.

"Yes?" I answered, dizzy from my train of thought.

"You have a visitor." He called. I looked at him and he gestured to behind me. I stood and brushed off my breeches. I turned and peered into the woods behind me. Coming out from behind the path to my left was a large, black shape.

As it grew closer, I saw more of my visitor. A great, black stallion approached without a rider or saddle, so it was safe to assume my visitor was the horse itself. It drew closer still and I swear I could see a smile gracing its face.

"So it is true." A gruff, deep voice chuckled. "The huntress that has kept me out of the woods is in fact Queen Lucy."

I furrowed my brows deeply, but smiled in wonder. "Destrier?"

_Meanwhile, back at the castle. (Third Person)_

The guards were extremely confused. A centaur had visited mid-afternoon and asked not to speak to the king, but to the king's horse Destrier. As strange as the request was, it was granted. Shortly after the centaur had left, his majesty's stallion had insisted on going on his weekly run, despite word of a wild huntress in the woods.

He said that the huntress was someone he knew from long ago, and the King Caspian would wish to see her. He would go to the woods and bring her back. All this, yet he refused to tell anyone who the huntress was- claiming it would be much better as a surprise.

The look on the page's face was amusing, as his confusion was also evident. They did feel a certain amount sympathy for the young boy though- he was the one who had to explain it to the king.

(Lucy's POV)

I stared in shock and disbelief at Caspian's horse before me. Then I smiled and threw my arms around his neck. He let out a gruff laugh.

"It is good to see you as well my Queen. It has been very long, and you've grown up." He commented.

"And yet you still seem so big." I laughed, sizing him up. He joined my laughter and then looked towards Trufflehunter. He gave a bow of his head and Trufflehunter returned the gesture. "I trust you got the message of Queen Lucy's arrival."

"Indeed." Destrier nodded, "I would be happy to get her back to the castle."

I looked at Trufflehunter and he merely smiled. "Shrania?" He called within the house. The young wolf came scampering out. She gave a wolfy grin and greeted Destrier. Then she looked up at Trufflehunter. "Yes?"

"Queen Lucy is going to go with Destrier back to the castle." Shrania's face fell for a second and then she shook it off. "Okay, that makes sense. Queen's live in castles."

"I'll see you soon my friend." I bent down to her size and wrapped her in a hug.

"Goodbye for now Lucy." She said, sadness creeping into her voice. I bit my lip, I was going to miss my newest little friend. I set Shrania down and embraced Trufflehunter. "Well be seeing you again Lucy." I nodded and then turned to face Destrier.

He flicked his head back towards his back and I mounted. It was a little difficult because there wasn't a saddle, but I managed to get on quick enough. "Hold on." He cautioned and then started in a trot towards the castle.

Caspian's POV

I paced and rubbed my head slightly. It wasn't Destrier running in the woods that bothered me, it never had. It what he had said before he left that was buzzing around in my head. His words rang through almost as a riddle, and I was trying to solve it.

The huntress in the forest wasn't a huntress at all. It was in fact someone I knew- a girl I knew. I girl I'd want to see…but it was a surprise. He was bringing her back- so that must mean she knew him as well. Or would this mystery girl trust that he was my stallion. Did she know me, or did I merely know her? Was that even possible?

I sat heavily in the chair in my study while Andrew's eyes followed me.

"I wouldn't worry to much." He offered, "We'll see who she is soon enough. And perhaps it is someone who you would be very glad to see."

"Whom is it that I would like to see?" I asked, more to myself.

"Queen Susan perhaps?" Andrew said, something eluding in his voice. I merely looked at him and then rested my head in my hands.

"Trying to reduce the tension." Andrew breathed out, and then said "Is there someone you would like to see?"

I glanced out the window. "There are plenty of people I wouldn't mind seeing." I worked around the question, not really answering him.

"That doesn't answer my quest-" He said, but was cut off by a knock. "Enter." I called. The youngest page, Jonathan, came in shyly. "Come in Jonathan." I smiled, encouraging the seven-year-old in.

"King Caspian?" He said, "Destrier's back- with a really pretty lady."

"Oh?" Andrew asked, his eyebrows raising at me. "What did she look like?" He asked.

"She was still kind of far away, but she had reddish-brown hair."

I stood as soon as he finished, "Thank you Jonathan." I said and patted the young boy on the head. Then I headed out of the room in a hurry. Andrew caught up quickly and commented "So I take it you do know her...?"

"I think I do." I said. And then I smiled, hoping, against all odds, it was who I thought it was.

**It was always my opinion that Destrier should be a talking horse, so I made him one.  
><strong>

**OMG! My birthday is tomorrow. Ha ha, that's so cool... sorry, random excitement bursting out. Well I just finished the chapter (clearly.) and I actually don't have five chapters written and backed up. This is a "live chapter" so to speak.**

**To some reviews:**

**I have decided that the others will be coming back, but NOT JUST YET. So keep your pants on. Geez.**

**Review for me? PLEEEEEEEEEASE?  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**The last chapter got so many reviews! It made my weekend and birthday. Thanks for to anyone for the birthday wishes! Peace and Blessing- HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! This chapter is dedicated to you (and all of my other readers, but mostly to you as a present :D)**

**It's kind of short...but I've been crazy busy!  
><strong>

**THIS IS SPARTA…whoops- sorry, Greek Unit coming out (Sparta is my city-state). I've been yelling it all week at random times, so you'll have to forgive me. I had to put this is because I yelled "This is Narnia!" one time…although it was epic because then someone else yelled "FOR NARNIA!"…I love my friends.**

**WOW! Rambling! Sorry 'bout that….**

**On with NARNIA.**

Lucy's POV

I held tightly on to Destrier. His canter was smooth and steady, and I was used to riding a horse…it was just-_Caspian…_My thoughts sighed.

I had no idea how he would react. Yes, he was my best friend in the whole world but who knows what could have changed. Shrania had said Narnia didn't have a Queen, but the people weren't really informed of things until they were official. I had no rumors, but I had only spoken to Trufflehunter and Shrania. Then again, why would that make a difference? _It isn't as if he has feeling for me-_

Destrier jumped a creek and I nearly lost my balance. Destrier slowed to a trot and looked back at me. I regained center of balance on his broad back and gave him a pat on the neck to let him know I was all right. He bobbed his head and picked up his pace again. Even though he was a talking horse, he was a horse of few words.

We broke the tree line and I could see the castle of Cair Paravel, in all of its former glory. Tears welled in my eyes, remembering that Caspian had told me they were rebuilding it. I got much more nervous as I saw guards pointing at the coming horse and thought I saw a small shape run inside the castle. I held on to Destrier a little tighter.

"It is going to be all right Queen Lucy." Destrier spoke in a guff low voice. I smiled at him and relaxed my grip a bit. I took a deep breath, smelling the seaside. I looked off at sea and saw the Dawn Treader banked in a near harbor, gleaming in the setting sun. I looked back at the castle and lost my breath.

On the royal balcony stood a tall, dark hair man. A king, whose golden-brown eyes were burned into my memories, who's laugh I could always seem to hear. _Caspian._

Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that there was a man standing next to the king. He had dark hair, although it was lighter than Caspian's. I couldn't tell who he was from a far, although I doubted I knew him.

The small shape I had seen earlier appeared to be a young boy. He was small, blonde and eagerly pointing at me while jumping up and down. I blushed, feeling awkward about the way I was arriving. But I wasn't complaining., I was overjoyed to be arriving. _Perhaps a bit more discretely would have been nice, I feel as though the entire castle has come to watch me._

My heart lifted a little when I saw no feminine figure come to Caspian's side. I noticed that they stood for a minute longer as we slowly approached, and then took off in a hurry. I could only assume they were coming to the gates. _To me._

I was suddenly very aware of how I look. My hair was in a braid, but slowly falling out and looking rather untidy. My clothes were torn, with my navel exposed, much to my discomfort. I was covered in dirt despite my earlier stream bath and staying at Trufflehunter. I could honestly see why they thought me an untamed hunter.

Destrier slowed as we approached the gates. Caspian had yet to reappear, and the guards were very confused, to say the least.

"This is the wild huntress?"

"She looks familiar."

"Covered in filth and dirt-"

The comments blurred to together and filled the air. The head guard (at least I'm assuming that's who it was) ordered silence and then glared rather harshly at Destrier and myself.

"This is her?" He directed at Destrier. I clenched my teeth. I did not like being talked about as if I couldn't hear them. _As if I am not here._

"Yes." Was all he replied with a flick of his tail.

"Who is she?" He demanded.

"Why don't you ask her?" Destrier said, "She can hear you, and I'm assuming she doesn't particularly enjoy being talked about as if she couldn't."

The guard sent a hard glance at the horse and then moved his eyes to me.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Well?" I repeated in the same tone, "What?" My patience had completely run out by this time and his tone had rather struck a nerve in me.

"Your name, wench, your name!" he seethed out rather quietly.

"Enough." A regal voice called out. Caspian came out, his eyes trained on the guard. "That is not how one addresses Queen Lucy of the Golden age."

Many guards gasped while some looked shock and the head guard visible paled. I had to fight to keep an unlady like smirk from emerging. _That is why you should never call a lady "wench"._ They guards all gave a bow, but kept their gaze on the head guard and their king, as did I.

My head turned when I felt eyes on me. I looked to see the man with Caspian eying me. It wasn't alarming or rude, but it was unsettling. I shifted, very uncomfortable. I caught the eye of the small boy, a page by the looks, and smiled at him. He blushed and gave a small wave.

"Queen Lucy." An accented voice called from the other side. I looked and gave a broad grin to Caspian, who's face held its own smile. "King Caspian."

He held out a hand, a well-known gesture to my. I gracefully swung my leg over the side so I was sitting on the side of Destrier's back,my legs hanging over one side of his back. Caspian then came closer and helped me dismount without injuring myself. He then looked at Destrier.

"Thank you my friend." He patted Destrier on the neck. Destrier gave a flick of his head and then nuzzled my hand when I reached to thank him myself. He then gave what could only be described as a smile and turned towards the stables, without so much as glancing back.

Caspian smiled down at me and then seemed to realize his guards were still watching. "As you were." He called out and they scrambled to pick up what ever task they had been doing before I had broken the horizon. Seeming pleased with their return to work, he turned back to me.

The young boy came up and Caspian patted his head with a bit of affection. "Jonathan, this is Queen Lucy." I knelt down to the child's height and he gazed in wonder. Then he smiled. "I knew she was pretty from far away, but she's really pretty close up." Caspian held in a chuckle as I turned bright pink from his innocent remark.

"Indeed Jonathan." The man spoke. I glanced at him and he was regarding me with the same expression as before. I rose up from Jonathan's level, keeping eye contact. When it became to unsettling, I glanced to Caspian. His eyes held an expression I could not read, but as soon as our eye's met, it was gone.

"Andrew." Caspian directed at the man. Andrew's gaze left me instantly, and I felt as thought I could breath a little easier. "Be alert the maids to make up a room for Queen Lucy."

"Of course my King." He bowed, took a glance at me and then grabbed Jonathan's shoulder, "Come now." He urged the boy, treating him less gently than Caspian had. Caspian placed a hand on my back and led me to follow them into the castle, but turned us down into a small room while they headed up the stairs.

He gestured me inwards and then shut the door behind us. I briefly studied the room, noting that it was a library or study of some kind. Then I turned to face Caspian. While I was studying the room, he must have been studying me. When he caught my eye, he merely smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

He strode forward, closing the space between us to just under two feet. Part of my mind wished he'd come closer, but that thought was quickly diminished- or at least pushed to the back of my mind. My breath caught when he reached out to stroke my cheek.

"How are you here?" He whispered, looking at me as if I may disappear any second.

"It's a rather long story." I admitted softly, wishing that I wouldn't enjoy his touch as much as I did.

His eyes seemed to focus when I spoke and he dropped his hand. I felt disappointed, but not for long. He closed the gap between us, pulling me into a warm hug. I returned it, burying my face into his neck. He smelt of the sea and something sweet.

"I just can't believe you've returned to me-" He whispered, "-to Narnia." I hugged him tighter, hoping he wouldn't see how much his statement had warmed my face. _Returned to him…_

"I feel like if I let you go," he continued, "You'll disappear, and this will all be a dream."

"I know exactly what you mean, but I promise I won't." I spoke finally. "I'm here. For good now."

Caspian pulled away and stared into my eyes. His were dark, holding a million emotions that I couldn't make out. The sun entered the room from behind a cloud, causing the flecks of gold to appear in his eyes. "How do you know?" he asked, unsure what to make of my bold promise.

"Aslan told me himself." I whispered, "I get to stay here forever." Suddenly I was moving. Caspian had lifted me up and began to twirl me. I laughed, shocked at such a strong reaction. I held onto him tightly as to not lose my balance. He set me down and simply looked at me.

It was staring into his eyes that my breath caught as I realized exactly where we were. There was no space between our bodies, my arms around his neck, his tightly around my waist. He had set me down so that if I took one small step forward, I would have been stepping on his toes.

Our eyes locked and our lips were an inch or so apart. I couldn't breath when I noticed his eyes flicked down to my lips.

"_A blind man could spot the love between you." _Eustace's words rang through my head.

I felt his breath on my cheek and my face flushed red once more.

***Knock, knock, knock***

The knocks made me jump back from Caspian and nearly lose my balance. His face held an annoyance I didn't understand and he adjusted his grip on my waist to help me regain my balance. He went to answer the door. I raised my hands to my face and swear I could still feel his breath. _What just happened there?_

I looked at the door as it opened to reveal shy, curly blonde head of hair. _Jonathan, _my mind reminded me of the child's name.

"Queen Lucy?" he said softly, and I smiled. "The maids have a bath ready so you can freshen up. They sent me to bring you." I nodded my head, feeling a little flushed. I approached the young boy and saw a small movement of his hand raising, but then quickly dropping. I smiled at the shy young boy and allowed him to take my hand. "I am rather cover in filth." I said to him, trying to help him feel less shy around me. He smiled and started to lead me away.

Caspian caught my other hand and I turned to look at him. He looked like he wanted to say something, but saw Johnathan looking up between us and thought better. "I'll see you at dinner Lu." He said. Then he kissed my hand and strode around behind me.

I was very glad Jonathan was chatting idly about something and was ignoring the exchange between Caspian and I. At least, he was ignoring the flush it caused to my face. _Why do I keep blushing?_

"Queen Lucy?" the child called. I looked down at him. "You're pretty when you're red." He smiled at me innocently, causing me to blush even bright.

I swear I could hear Caspian laughing down the hall.

**So…? Whatcha think? Let me know! How you ask! Why by hitting that cute review button!**

**Also check out my profile, I just got a Tumblr and will be using that to give you guys quick updates about my stories! You can also post things there, send me questions, whatever you feel like!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I received funny looks when I jumped up and yelled "That's it!" in the middle of my friend's study hall. What was it, you ask? Why, a part of the story that was being blocked by my brain became suddenly unblocked!**

**But, it's not that part just yet….. **

**On with the story-**

Jonathan seemed to be completely unaware of the fact he made me blush further. The young boy chatted idle, and to be honest, I really had no idea what he was talking about. His hand was small and fit strangely well in mine- it left me with a strange pang in my chest. A distant echo of…longing. _Motherly longing…_

My mind zoned out further to a conversation that Susan and I had had the last time I saw her. It had been a Christmas or two ago, I couldn't really recall. My parents brought Peter and Susan to visit Edmund and I at our aunts. It must have been two Christmas's ago, I could vaguely recall Eustace being rather horrible to Peter- behind his back, of course.

Susan had dragged me off to my borrowed bedroom for a "sisterly chat".

"_Come on Lucy, I know there's a boy…" Susan prodded me in the ribcage._

"_There's not a boy Su!" I insisted for the fifth time since see had pulled me into my room for our pleasant chat. I truly loved my sister, but sometimes she was far to girly for my taste._

"_Well, I'm sure it won't be long Lu." Susan said, patting my head sweetly. It would have been a kind gesture, except the pity in her voice put a subtle poison in her sweet words. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her, instead settling for "Why does it matter so much Su? I'm only 15."_

"_I know Lucy, but soon- the __longing__ will set in." She said knowledgeably. I gave her a sideways glance, the question evident in my eyes. She replied with a small, almost smug smile._

"_What longing Susan?" I asked slightly cross with her, "I doubt I will lose my head and start __longing__ after boys." I wanted to add, like you did, but I held my tongue._

"_It's not a longing for boys," Susan started, patting my hair again. "It is a longing for children, for a family."_

_I sputtered slightly, "Susan I'm 15!"_

"_Yes, but you can not hold off motherly longing forever."_

I felt Jonathan's hand squeeze my hand, bringing me out of my head. I turned to look at him guiltily, wondering if I had hurt his feelings by slipping into my own world_._ He didn't seem to have noticed- he merely seemed to have wanted to squeeze my hand. I couldn't help but give a little squeeze in return. Jonathan smiled at my small show of affection and his face held a little blush. He began to chatter again, but I was distracted once again by my thoughts. _I understand now, exactly, what motherly longing feels like._

* * *

><p>I soon recognized some of the passageways from when my siblings and I ruled. It was almost a dream within a dream. Familiar, yet so different- the structure its self the same, but yet- I knew it wasn't.<p>

If I had been paying better attention to something other than the foreign longing inside of me, it might not have taken me a half-hour to realize we still weren't at my room.

"Jonathan?" I looked down at him curiously, "I thought we were going to my room." The little boy flushed and pulled his hand from mine.

"We were going to your room, but- you…like to talking to you. I thought we'd take the longer way." He stuttered out. I smiled at his shy sweetness, and grabbed his hand again.

"That's alright Jonathan, I like talking to you as well." I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he smiled up at me with a sheepish grin. "But maybe you should take me to my room now." I nudged him playfully with our entwined hands.

He bobbed his blonde curls and then turned us all the way around down a hall towards what I believe was the west wing of the castle. I smiled, remembering that it where my siblings and I had our rooms as well. "King Cas_th_pian told the maids to prepare your old room for you." He admitted shyly. I bit my lip down on a giggle. The lisp that he had was more pronounced when he said Caspian's name- and frankly it was rather adorable.

"How much do you know about the reconstruction of the castle Jonathan?" I questioned him, an idea coming to my mind.

"Not that much your highness," he said shyly, almost embarrassed, "Only that King Cas_th_pian had it rebuilt to be as close as it could be to the old one." I smiled, hoping that would be enough to go on. I wanted to give Jonathan a little bit a fun.

"I have an idea Jonathan." I said with a spark in my eye, a smile lighting my face. He looked up at me with questioning as I turned us down a small hallway. I stopped in front of a door. "This is a study correct?" I asked him. Jonathan nodded, a look of puzzled wonderment on his face.

I knocked just to see if anyone was in there and jumped slightly from the door when I heard an accented voice call out "Come in." I shook my head clear and opened the door, towing Jonathan in with me.

Caspian was looking at something on his desk, Andrew leaning over his shoulder. Andrew glanced up first when no one spoke, and I could see the surprise in his eyes. "Queen Lucy?" He asked, unsure of why I was here… with Jonathan… and still filthy. Caspian looked up at Andrew quickly, but then snapped his attention on me.

"Lu?" He asked, also confused but with concern lacing his voice, "What's going on? Are you alright?" He stood to move over to me. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"I'm fine Caspian. Although I do have a question." I glanced over his shoulder at Andrew, "If I am not interrupting." I amended quickly, not wishing to step on any toes. Andrew gave me an appraising look, as if surprised that I was asking his permission to interrupt.

"Not at all Queen Lucy." Andrew said, and then Caspian quickly asked, "What is it?"

"How close did you build the castle to the original?" He crinkled his brow slightly, but answered anyway. "Almost exactly the same." I smiled down at Jonathan, "Let's have some fun." I said, pretending to whisper.

Caspian looked a little surprised, noticing the small boy for the first time. "Jonathan? I thought you were showing Queen Lucy to her room." He said with a slight disapproving tone.

"I-" The young boy looked guilty.

"I told him I had a more adventurous way to get to my room, assuming it is still in the same place." I said, covering for the sweet child. _A very maternal instinct, _I could almost hear Su's voice.

"Yes it is." Caspian answered with a small smile, "However, I myself am unaware of a more adventurous way to get there." I laughed a little, trying to hide it as a cough. "What that why you came to the study Lu? To ask if the castle was the same?"

"I actually didn't know you were going to be in here." I admitted, "This is the more adventurous way." I smiled secretively. Caspian shot me a confused look, but I merely towed Jonathan towards the fire mantle. "Let's hope this still works." I nudged Jonathan playfully.

Caspian and Andrew stared at me in a transparent disbelief and confusion, while Jonathan stared in wonder. I slid my hand across the mantle until I found small bump on it. I smiled, hoping it still worked. I slid just behind it and pressed down.

Caspian's and Andrew's looks turned to shock as part of the wall slid away to behind the fire, leaving an opening to a dimly lit tunnel. Jonathan's smile grew much wider in delight. I merely sent a sly smile back at Caspian, who shook off his surprise and smiled back, shaking his head slightly in amused disbelief. I could tell from the flicker in his eyes, that part of him wanted to join us as we scurried down the hidden passageway to my room.

_Good to see he hasn't changed too much…_I thought as I heard the passageway seal shut behind us.

* * *

><p>When we came out the other end of the tunnel, we were where I had hoped we'd be. The tunnel connected two of the six study rooms, war rooms and the library. I smiled as I recalled spying on my brother's counsels that I was not allowed to attend. That had rarely happened, and when it did, it was almost always because Peter was having a "discussion" with on of Susan's or mine's suitors.<p>

I had barely had any suitors, they had mostly come for Susan. I, to this very day, tell myself that if because I was sixteen and just had my coming out a mere few weeks before we hunted the White Stag.

It doesn't matter that they had been calling on her since she was 15…

Jonathan's gasp pulled me from my thoughts, and I saw the little boy emerge from the tunnel behind me. His eyes held the wonder of a young child on Christmas morning.

"How did you know this would be here Queen Lucy?" He asked, looking about the room in both shock and joy.

"I knew all of the tunnels very well when I lived here." I smiled down at him, "I used to use them everyday- either while I was sneaking around with Edmund or just trying to get somewhere faster."

"Do you think they are all still here?" He asked, his eyes widening at the thought of secret passageways twisting behind the ordinary walls of the castle.

"I don't know," I said considering it. Then I smiled down at the boy, "Sometime, we'll have to go looking for them."

His face lit up with joy and a grin split open from ear to ear. "You want me to help you?"

"Of course I do Jonathan." I said, brushing a stray hair from his face. He blushed again, but made no objection to my small moves of affection. He even leaned into my hand, every so slightly. I let my hand drop and took his hand in mine again. I had loved the time that I had spent with the child, but I really did need a bath.

We stepped out of the study and into the hallway. The sun was barely visible setting over the horizon, letting me know it had taken Jonathan and I a while to actually get to my room. I hoped that I could at least have enough time to clean myself up before dinner.

I let Jonathan led me left, even though I knew where we were. He stopped in front of the third door we past. "This is your room Queen Lucy." He pointed at the door. Then he pointed down the door while counting under his breath. He stopped on the when he reached five to the right on the opposite side of the hallway. "That is King Cas_th_pian's room and…" He counted three more to the right "and that is Lord Andrew's room when he stays here."

So Andrew was a Lord. Well that made sense; he seemed to always be around Caspian, appearing to help him with something. "Where is your room Jonathan?" I asked. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted him to find the tunnels with me.

"I live down in the servants quarters with the other pages and servants." He admitted, looking at his feet. "It's just one floor down and it's the…" he got a thoughtful look and was counting in his head again "Fourth door to the left of the stairs." He smiled, looking proud he remembered.

I nodded, quickly committing all the rooms to memory. My door opened and revealed a thirty or so year old woman. She peered out and smiled when she saw Jonathan and me. "I thought I heard voice." She came out of the room and strode to greet us.

"Your Majesty, my name is Martha. I am your lady's maid." She smiled at me and then looked down at Jonathan. "Jonathan, what took you so long?"

"I…um..." He studdered out, slowly flushing red.

"It's my fault really." I cut in, the motherly instinct in me telling me to cover for the small boy. I patted his head again, "I asked him to show me around the castle, make sure everything is about where I remember it to be."

Martha looked between Jonathan and I, sensing something more to the story, but she didn't press the subject. Instead she put her hand on his shoulder and ushered him down the hall, "You'll see Queen Lucy later John. She really needs to get cleaned up for dinner dear."

Jonathan started down the hall, but then he turned quickly and gave me (well, my legs and hips) a hug. "Goodbye Queen Lucy."

He scampered out down the hall and Martha turned towards me. "I'll heat the bath a bit more and you can look in the wardrobe for something to wear to dinner tonight." She said as we walked into my room.

_I never thought a bath would sound that good._

* * *

><p>I glanced around my room, noticing my trunk that had resided in the treasure room, was now at the foot of a grand bed. It had sheer curtains around it, giving the whole room an air of royalty. Realizing that was most likely the idea, I smiled.<p>

I crossed over to the wardrobe and noticed that my dresses had been moved in there. Part of my wondered if this was done in all my sibling's rooms or just mine. Caspian did order a room be prepared for me. I touched the silky fabric of one of my ball gowns, recalling it to be the one for my coming out.

I shifted through the clothes until I found a simpler dress. It was a light blue, and had the structure of a corset, but much looser. I had may of my dresses made this way so they wouldn't suffocate me while I was exploring. I smiled, recalling that this is one of the dresses I had convinced the seamstresses to sew in pockets on.

I lay it out on my bed and Martha came out of the wash room. "That is a lovely choice Queen Lucy. Are you sure you wouldn't prefer something fancier?" She said, eying the simplicity of the dress.

"I'm sure this would be fine," I paused considering, "Unless you think something more ornate would be better suited for dinner?"

Martha cocked her head to the side, studying the dress. "Perhaps we could find a sash or something, but otherwise it should do just fine." She nodded her head, as if agreeing with her own statement. "Well enough dallying, into the tub with you while the water is still warm."

I nodded and headed to the wash room. I carefully peeled off my dirty, torn and sweaty clothes. I winced a little. I really had no idea that I had been so filthy. I groaned a little to myself. _My hair must be a dream._

I carefully undid my braid, avoiding any tangles. Hopefully the bath would help make my hair manageable. I felt a pang in my chest- Aribella had always been able to make my hair behave, weaving my curls with her skillful hands.

A knock disturbed my thoughts and I heard Martha call, "Are you in the bath yet?" I gave up on my hair and sunk into the warm water of the tub. "Yes." I called though the door. Martha entered with several bottles in her hairs. She set them all down and then opened one and poured the solution into her hands. "Now to tackle that bird's nest on your head." She teased lightly with a glint of malice in her eye.

_Oh dear…_

* * *

><p>I was nearly in tears by the time that Martha had gotten out all of the snarls in my hair. A distant part of my mind was thankful that my hair had been mostly tied back, or I would have been sobbing by now. <em>Now I see why Aribella keeps her hair short.<em>

Martha left me to get dressed, saying she had to go find a supply of nightgowns for my use. She had managed to find a vest of sorts to put over my dress. It was cut just at the top of my bust, subtlety "helping my figure". Martha insisted I needed some "structure" if I was not going to wear a corset. I had just stepped out, fully changed, from behind the changing screen when a knock sounded at my door. I threw a quick glance in the mirror, only catching the fact I was clean, and turned to open the door.

Caspian stood on the other side of the door, well actually he was more leaning on the doorframe, his body turned down the hall. He didn't seem to notice that I had opened the door, and I bit down a laugh, an idea popping into my head. I shut my door quietly and moved swiftly over to his side, just out of his line of vision.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. He jumped slightly, and I laughed. He sent me a raised eyebrow, a smile gracing his features.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked, trying to sound annoyed, but he was unable to hide the amusement and teasing from seeping into his tone. I pretended to think about it and he laughed.

"Yes. It was." I said seriously, then I added, "What did you need Caspian?"

"Hmm?" he looked confused but then seemed to remember, "Oh yes. I just wanted to see if you were ready for dinner?" He glanced up and down my figure, causing my face to feel warm.

"Yes, I am." I looked away from him, trying to hide the blush. He glanced back at my face and smiled. "I can see that." He observed. "You don't look half bad when you're not covered in dirt."

I rolled my eyes and fought to keep a smile down. "Still the charmer I see." I said, sarcasm slipping into my tone. Caspian's grin only got wider, and he offered me his arm. "To dinner milady?" I rolled my eyes again but smiled as I laced my arm through his and we started down the hall.

"You really do look lovely Lu." Caspian mentioned offhandedly, as if he just thought it. My eyes widened and I wondered if he could feel the heat he was causing to come off of my face.

**So I know exactly what's going to happen….in later chapters. The question is always how to get from point A to point B. But here are some hints for maybe, maybe not next chapters, but further in the story.**

**1. Andrew has a secret…So does Aribella (but why did I list them together? :3 )  
><strong>

**2. Lucy uses the tunnels to find out something she may not have needed (or wanted) to know {and it maybe related to number 1...}**

** 3. Lucy is frightened by a storm and is comforted by….**

** 4. The other's come to Narnia, causing quite the...scene...  
><strong>

** 5. Lucy finds out about something that…well, to be frank, it hurts her feelings  
><strong>

**Okay, and they may or may not be in that order. I haven't decided.**

**What's something you would like to see happen in this story? What do you think the hints mean? How do you like the story? Let me know!**

**How?**

…**must I tell you…?**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What a week! I've had rehearsal a ton and today there was a benefit for my friend's mom who has cancer. So I just wanted to say, Renee, this is for you. I know you can beat it.**

**Sorry for the late update- and yeah it's a little shorter. But I hope to get back on the normal updating schedule this weekend :)**

Caspian lead me down the hallways at a slightly slower pace. Part of me wondered if he was doing this intentionally, but logic wanted to push that thought far from my mind. But of part of me still wondered, and maybe even hoped that he was doing this to have a little more time with me.

Caspian nudged my sides a little, causing me to snap out of my thoughts and look at him questioningly. "Are you with us Lu?" He teased me. I smiled back and nodded, "Just a little lost in thought I suppose."

"What were you thinking about?" He voice was teasing, but his accent was audible- telling me he really did want to know. I blushed, realizing I would sound rather foolish if I told him what I had truly been thinking about. He seemed to noticed my fluster- and it only made his smile grow wider.

"What?" I asked in a slight scoff.

"Nothing Lu," he shook his head in a laugh, "Just now I am curious what could have stole your thoughts that would make you blush when asked about." I blushed further and suddenly found the ground very interesting.

"Lu." He stopped, causing me to stumble slightly when I kept moving. I fell slightly towards him and he caught me with ease. "Lucy." He said again. I glanced up at him, and could suddenly feel the warmth of his hand on my waist, which he kept there after catching me. I glanced down at the floor again, suddenly finding it harder to breathe.

Caspian's hand brushed a hair to the side of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "Lucy." He said for a third time. He tilted my chin until I had no choice but to look at him. He smiled gently, "I'm very glad you're here Lu. I've really missed you."

Tears threatened to fill my eyes as I gave him watery smile and I wrapped my arms around Caspian's neck. I buried my face in my best friend's neck and he tightened his grip on my waist. "I've missed you so much Caspian."

"Come now Lucy," Caspian poked at my sides in the hug and I squeaked a little. "I'm sure that can't be true." He stepped out of the hug but wrapped his hand around mine, leading us back towards dinner, hand in hand.

"Why not Caspian?" I asked teasingly, but part of me was hurt. _Did he really not think I had missed him?_

"Because you were to busy having a life. Going to school, having a beau, helping friends and generally making the world a brighter place as you often do…" He listed off, but I couldn't help notice his change of tone on the word beau- he had sounded almost…jealous?

I decided to ignore it seeing as we were coming upon our meal soon. I nudged him with our clasped hands. "And you had time to miss me? I believe your king." I smirked playfully at him and he laughed.

"Besides," I said, dropping his hand to open the door, "I had plenty of free time to miss you."

"Is that so?" he asked, moving in front of me to open the door. _Such a gentleman…_

"Indeed." I answered simply, moving to go through the door. "I didn't have a beau." I shrugged innocently and entered the room where dinner was to be served momentarily. I blushed as soon as I was past him. I wasn't sure what had possessed me to tell him that, nor was I certain what to make of Caspian's breath of relief.

* * *

><p>As soon as Caspian and I had sat at the table, others started to arrive for dinner. Andrew sat on Caspian's left, across from where I sat on Caspian's right. "Queen Lucy." He greeted me. "Lord Andrew." I nodded at him. He seemed surprised I knew his title, and Caspian held back a grin at Andrew's expression. I looked to my right when I heard a chair scrape the floor slightly.<p>

"Trumpkin!" I gasped excitedly. My dear little friend smiled at me. "Why it is in fact Queen Lucy. My child, you have grown much since we last met." I smiled and blushed a little bit. "You don't seem to have grown at all." I teased.

Trumpkin scoffed and started muttering about "brazen little queens" but I could tell he was holding back a smile. I hear Caspian let out a small laugh and I glanced over at him. He merely smiled secretively at me and sent me a wink, which – of course- caused me to blush.

* * *

><p>The dining hall quickly filled up and food was served, people chatting idly with each other. We were served a sweet meat, although I wasn't sure was it was. I savored every bite, relishing the taste in my mouth. The food disappeared from my plate far to quickly for my liking. I glanced around, afraid I looked like a pig eating so quickly, but discovered that nearly everyone had completed their meal.<p>

Caspian stood and so did everyone else. He glanced over at me and shifted his eyes towards the door. I smiled at nodded. He took my arm and escorted me from the room.

"Come on Caspian!" I said for the sixth time, "Can't you give me a hint about where were going? Please!" Caspian only chuckled again and turned us down another hall. I stuck my tongue out at him and he only laughed harder. "You'll see soon enough Lucy."

He turned us down another hall and stopped in front of a small staircase. He moved his hand from mine and put it on my waist. "Careful, it's a little steep." He led me up the stairwell, which was much smaller than an average size and indeed steeper. I nearly tripped, but Caspian's hand on the small of my back kept me steady. _Not to mention blushing…_

The stairs ended what I could only guess was a floor or two later at a small door. Caspian slid from behind me and withdrew a key. He sent me a smile and then unlocked the door but didn't open it. Instead he put the key back and covered my eyes. I let out a small huff but that only caused him to laugh again.

He walked us forward slowly, making sure I wouldn't fall. I heard a door open and close, telling me we were inside the room now. I heard Caspian shuffling a bit, as if checking something. Then he whispered, "Here." Then he uncovered my eyes.

I fluttered my eyes at the change in light and then focused on the room. It was a small sitting room or library of some kind. It had a small tea set, with matching chairs as furniture. There was a small window, which showed the gardens, and the stars that now hung above them. I turned back to see Caspian watching me. I smiled in wonderment, "What is this place?"

"A small addition I added to the castle," He smiled, "I hope you don't mind." I shook my head and looked around the room again. The shelves were filled with books about Narnia, charts and maps lined the walls. "I love it." I said.

"I'm glad." Caspian smiled, "It was made for you. Well, in your honor I guess." I turned around to face him, the question written on my face. His smiled grew wider as he explained "I remembered how you liked to find secluded places to just sit and read every now and then. I thought it would remind me of you, but now that you're here, it's yours." I nearly cried at the gesture. Completely surprising Caspian, (and myself) I threw my arms around him. He nearly lost his balance but caught it and started chuckling. "So you like it?"

"I really love it." I said again. I was about to pull away from the hug when his arms tightened. And we simply stayed like that for a while.

* * *

><p>After a while Caspian and I had wandered to seats in the small room. He was busily working on a map that had been left up here and I browsed the bookshelf for a story. I settled on a red leather bound one that held tales of the Golden Age. I absentmindedly flipped through the pages.<p>

"Lucy?" Caspian's voice called. I placed my finger under the sentence I was on and looked up at him. "I wanted to apologize for Jonathan not taking you to your room right away."

"What?" I asked, giggling slightly, "That was fine Caspian, he's a rather adorable little boy."

"He already seems to love you." Caspian comment, sounding off hand about it but making a blush rise to my cheeks as I thought about maternal longing. "I mean," Caspian continued, "He likes to talk with people, but he really seems to just adore you." Caspian looked at me and smiled.

"Caspian?" I asked, "How did he get to be a page so young?"

Caspian's smiled faded and he took a look that was a cross between sadness and distaste. "His father was one of my men, his mother a lady of the court." I furrowed my brow, and noticed that Caspian's face had a look of…disgust, almost.

"His mother, however, was not his father's wife." Caspian continued explaining. I held in a gasp and let him continue on. "As soon as he found she was with a child, he packed his belongs and left before a scandal could start."

"His mother?" I asked quietly, afraid of the answer. Part of my felt very sick, picturing a father abandoning his child like that. Caspian sent a grim glance my way, "She died in child birth."

I covered my mouth with my hand and sunk into a chair, not recalling when I had stood up during Caspian's story. He came over and rubbed my back comfortingly. "That's awful." I whispered out.

"I didn't mean to upset you Lucy," Caspian said, "but I think that it's better you know the whole story. Many in the castle believe Jonathan to be an orphan left on our stairs." I nodded and leaned into him. Something about him calmed me.

"It is good of you to take such good care of him Caspian."

"And now that you're here, he will get some affection he's craving." Caspian nudged me gently. "Your very good with children Lu." I smiled and (of course) blushed. Caspian took my hand, promising he'd help me remember the way up here later. He led us from the room, locking it and handing me the key.

* * *

><p>Caspian walked me to my room. "You should rest Lucy, you've had a very long journey." Caspian said letting go of my hand. "Perhaps you could explain how you got here tomorrow?" He asked, although I could tell he wanted to know now.<p>

"Thank you Caspian." I said, quickly embracing him, "For everything."

"Of course Lu." He whispered, returning my embrace. Then to my embarrassment (and joy) he kissed my forehead sweetly. "Sleep well."

I turned to go into my room and he left down the hall. I saw him glancing back out of the corner of my eye before I shut the door. I glanced over at my bed to see a nightgown laid over my covers. I thankfully grabbed it and quickly changed. I crawled under the silky, yet warm covers and, despite my excitement, fell asleep instantly.

**Another chapter done The next is going to be a kind of fluffy, fun chapter but- hint- there is a storm a brewing in the sky…. (literally!)**

**Review for me?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back to updating on the weekends- however, the next two weeks will be crazy! _Moby Dick _goes in front of an audience soon and as much as I love giving you updates, I also enjoy not being killed by my directors….**

**I hope to update you guys normally but if not- well, you know why.**

That night my dreams were a jumble of Narnia, my family, Caspian, Jonathan, Caspian, Andrew, Caspian and a strange shadow lurking in the forest. Did I mention that Caspian was in them?

The strangest one by far was also the hardest to understand. I was in Narnia, yet so was Aribella. She had waist length hair, contrast to her chin length hair that she had in real life. She was running into the forest, followed by Andrew. But as soon as I got into the forest, they were no where to be found. Then suddenly Caspian was at my side, whispering in my ear- and yet, I couldn't hear him. Then a bright light washed out the whole scene.

"Rise and greet the morning Queen Lucy!" A voice called into my dream like haze. I painfully opened my eyes to see that the bright light had been Martha pulling back the gauzy curtains that surrounded my bed. I groan and flopped back down on the pillows.

"Now, now, none of that child." She scolded me gently, pulling the blankets back. "I already have a bath drawn - his majesty wishes to have breakfast with you."

I huffed slightly, but shook myself out of my dreams and rolled over. My body creaked, my joints popping in protest of leaving the warm bed. I reached up gently, stretching my stiff body down to my toes. I glanced back out the window to see the sun raising sleepily over the eastern sea border. I took a deep breath, smelling something sweet from the outside. I guessed it to be about eight by the sun's position in the sky.

I padded to my bath and submerged myself in the warm waters. I ran my fingers through my hair- untangling it as gently as I could. I felt a pang of missing Ari and the way her fingers could manage my bird's nest of hair. I winced as I snagged on a tangle, biting down on my lip.

Martha came in with an array of bottles- most of which I'm sure were for my hair. She set them down carefully and opened the first. "Now, let's make something manageable out of those locks." I groan and ducked under the water again.

* * *

><p>My head throbbed slightly as I sat in a fresh shift on my bed. Martha was still finishing my hair, but I couldn't be too upset. Martha was like Ari, an artist when it came to hair. She was all to happy to tell me about how much she had missed doing someone's hair. She used to do her nieces' until they had gotten too old, and without a queen living in the castle, it had been quite along time since she had been able to fiddle with someone's hair.<p>

We talked absent-mindedly while she braided chunks on my hair. She then took the strands of braids and twisted them complicatedly into a bun that rested a few inches above the nape of my neck.

When she had finally finished, I fished around in the wardrobe for a dress to wear. I found a lilac one that I had favored during the golden age. It was light and airy, giving me enough room to get into a friendly sparing match with Edmund if I was so inclined. I recalled that nearly every time I wore this dress, Su wore a power blue one she had. I closed my eyes as the pain of Susan forgetting Narnia ran through me like a knife. I brushed off that thought and went to change.

I looked in the mirror when I had finished. I smiled a little when I did, running my hair down the front of the dress. The fabric was cool and soft to my touch. My hair admittedly did look rather nice braided back, leaving no hair in my face. My eyes sparkled, the color of the dress complimenting the blue hue.

I wasn't conceded, far from it. I really didn't care what I looked like- not after what happened on the Dawn Treader. But something about my old dresses fitting me again- it made me feel wonderful, and well, pretty. It was the second time I had grown to be sixteen, and I had honestly missed being older.

I turned and headed out the door. I was pleasantly surprised to see Jonathan there, his hand raised to knock on my door. I smiled down at the child. "Good morning Jonathan."

"Good Mornin' Queen Lucy." He greeted me, still shy. "I'm suppose to bring you to meet King Cas_th_pian." I nodded and took the boy's hand. We set off down the hallway.

"Where is Caspian?" I asked him once I realized we weren't going towards the dining hall. "He's in his study." Jonathan said. I nodded and was just about to ask him he wanted to take a passageway when a stern voice called out. "Jonathan!"

I turned to see a guard that I didn't know coming up. He noticed me and bowed low, "Queen Lucy." He straightened and then continued, "I apologize for interrupting but Jonathan is needed."

"Not a problem." I smiled politely, squeezing Jonathan's hand, "I know my way." I looked down at the small boy; "I shall see you later." He nodded and then took off after the guardsmen. I stared after them for a moment and then stole down the side hall. Stepping behind a tapestry and took off down a hidden stairwell that led to the system of tunnels. _I hope I still remember the way to the study._

* * *

><p>I quickly found out that who ever had built the castle was a student of history- the tunnels were exactly as I remembered. I could still trace my way to Susan's old room or Edmund's study. I also knew the way to Peter's old room, now Caspian's. I decided not to delay too much, knowing Caspian wished to speak with me still.<p>

I headed down the tunnel Jonathan and I had used the other day to reach the study. As I got nearer, I noticed that Caspian was not alone. I couldn't quite make out who it was, although I could only guess it was Andrew.

"How did she get to be here though?" Caspian's voice suddenly rang through clear. "Aslan told her she was to not return." _They're talking about me?_

"Are you saying you'd rather her not here?" the voice answered- definitely Andrew's.

"No! Lucy being here- it's almost like a dream." Caspian's voice took an interesting turn. "It's more than I could have ever hoped for."

"So you intend to tell her then?" Andrew's voice became patronizing. _Tell me what?_

"That's not any of your business." Caspian answered, "And you might me careful of your tone- she's not Arella."

There was a hiss and then a silence. I could feel the tension in the room through the wall.

"I'm sorry." Caspian said, "I shouldn't have said that."

"That was a rather low blow." Andrew finally said, the pain evident in his tone.

There was a thick silence that coated the room again. I backed up slowly, fearing I shouldn't have heard any of that. Unfortunately, I stumbled over something and nearly fell. I held my breath, praying they didn't hear me and catch me spying.

There was movement in the room and I froze. But then I heard muffled farewells and footsteps. The door closed and the room was once again silent. I thought about returning to the main hallways, seeing as Caspian was most likely expecting me a while ago.

Then the secret door that led into the hallway creaked, as if under some weight. I crept towards it, curious on what would cause it to do that. Then I nearly jumped out of my skin when Caspian's voice called "I know you're in there Lucy."

* * *

><p>After I had climbed out of the tunnels and Caspian had checked to make sure I was unhurt he went back around his desk. He sat in his chair, folded his hands and looked over at me. "How much did you hear?" he asked. He didn't sound angry, more curious.<p>

I walked over and sat down on his desk on the opposite side of him. "Not much." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. "At least not much I could make out. The tunnels muffle sound and anything I did hear was out of context." I said sheepishly.

Caspian nodded and then smiled, "Well, it doesn't matter much." He stood and came around his desk until he stood in front of me. "Would you tell me your story now?" He asked and grabbed my hand. I smiled, glad that he wasn't angry, and nodded.

"I guess it all really started a few days before Fall Festival…"

* * *

><p>Caspian listened intently to my story, never interrupting. A strange expression crossed his face when Scott came into my story, but he quickly controlled it. He looked over to see I had noticed and he shook his head lightly. I mentally filed that to my questions I had to ask him when I got the chance and continued on with the story.<p>

By the time I got to arriving at the castle, the sun had risen fairly high in the sky and it was well past breakfast. I glanced over at Caspian, who appeared deep in thought. He once again caught me looking over at him, but this time he smiled. "Sounds like you've had quite the adventure in the past few days."

"More so than I have all year I suppose." I mused quietly. Narnia always brought adventures, and I couldn't wait for the next to start. I looked over at Caspian to see him staring at my arm. "What?" I asked.

"You have a scratch-" He gently grabbed my arm and turned it over, "-right here." He traced a finger over the mark and I winced. "Does it hurt?" He asked, suddenly very protective. I shook my head, "Not physically."

"What do you mean?" Caspian asked, his eyebrows coming together in confusion. I looked away, feeling a sudden tightening in my throat and tears start to sting my eyes. "Lucy?" Caspian called gently. He reached for my face and brought it back to look at him. "What is it?" He pressed urgently, seeing the tears in my eyes.

"It's not fresh, Caspian," I choked out, "it's- it's a scar."

"From what?" His hand stilled on my arm, "What happened Lu?"

"I was-" but a sob escaped. Caspian wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm me. "Lucy, you don't have to speak of it." He whispered, rubbing soothing circles on my back, but I shook my head vigorously. "No, I've held it in to long."

"Held what in to long?" Caspian asked, sounding almost fearful.

"What happened between Scott and I." I whispered, letting more tears fall.

* * *

><p><em>It was a bright, clear day. Too bad I was to spend it all day in school. I pulled absentmindedly at my hair. It was in a messy braid, left over from Aribella doing it before classes today. We had already completed morning classes and my classmates and I were rewarded with a lunch break outside. Aribella had run off somewhere, and I couldn't seem to find anyone else. I merely sat in the grass, content to be by myself.<em>

"_Well hello there love." A cold voice called. Well, this was a pleasant day. _

"_For the last time Scott," I huffed out, not even pretending to have patience left with him. " I am not your love- or your anything for that matter."_

"_Touchy today aren't we?" He said, coming closer still. "What's wrong?"_

"_What wrong is you're here ruining a perfectly lovely day." I snapped. I was very tired of him. I stood and brushed off my skirt. "Now if you excuse me-" I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm._

"_I'm not done talking to you." He growled out, his grip tightening._

"_If you wish to keep your hand attached to your body, I would let go." I hissed out. I tried to break away, but his grip held firm. "Let go of me Scott!" I hissed out again._

"_I'm a little tired of you playing hard to get." His nails bit into my skin, despite them being short. "So why don't you just play nice from now on?" He sneered. _

"_I said-" I growled out, "Get. OFF!" I wrenched my arm from his grip, his nail cutting a slash into my arm. I kicked out, knocking him over and ran as if my life depended on it._

_(One week later)_

"_Lucy?" Edmund said suddenly, "Where did you get that cut?"_

_I glanced down at my arm, "Oh, I must have fallen." I lied, not exactly sure what possessed me to. _

"_You need to be more careful Lu." Edmund scolded me gently, "That's most likely going to scar."_

* * *

><p>I continued to sob through out the whole story, I almost wondered if Caspian had understood any of it. One look at his face told me that he had understood every word. He looked murderous, his eyes flashing a dark glint. "Lucy," He tried to find the words, "I don't know what to say."<p>

I shook my head at him, and simply leaned into his shoulder. He adjusted so that I was surrounded in his arms. I closed my eyes, feeling warm and safe. "I know he can't hurt me anymore Caspian." I murmured.

"Did you- ever tell anyone Lucy?" He asked cautiously.

"No." I admitted, "This was the first time I told anyone." Caspian stiffed, but tightened his grip. I buried my face deeper into the crook of his neck. He smelt like the sea after a storm mixed with a musk scent of some kind. I breathed it in deeply. I was content to stay forever when thunder rolled in the distance.

I snapped my head over to the window. The sun had now disappeared behind growing clouds. The sky in the distance was a frightening black. I tensed as another roll of thunder clapped in the distance.

"Still not a fan of storms I see?" Caspian teased me from behind. I stuck my tongue out at him, but then jumped when it thundered again, causing him to laugh. I gave him a sarcastic look and then looked out the window worriedly again.

"Well Lu, I should probably get you some food." Caspian started to say, and then right on time, my stomach growled lightly. He chuckled and then offered his hand. I smiled and took it, letting his lead me away from the window and the brewing storm.

Remember when I said something else happen between Scott and Lucy? Yeah…

**He was originally going to come into play more, but then I came up with a better idea and wanted to focus on that.**

**For those of you who remember my hints- that was Andrew's secret/ Lucy listening. Also- brewing storm….hmmmm…. ;)**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't you hate it when a great idea pops into your head 10:38pm the night before finals? And you just know you'll never remember it- so here I am! BUT OMG, Moby Dick the Musical (yes it real!) goes on THIS WEEK!  
><strong>

Caspian and I walked hand in hand down the hall. Breakfast- or lunch seeing as it was rather late- had been wonderful. I felt a lightness I hadn't felt since that day with Scott. I couldn't really believe I had held it in for that long, letting the secret weight me down. I smiled; promising myself I wouldn't kept anymore secrets.

I remembered something I had heard that I wanted to ask Caspian about. "Caspian?" I said. His head turned my way, an eyebrow raised slightly. "Could I ask you to explain something I heard in the tunnels?"

"I thought you didn't hear anything?" Caspian teased lightly. I flushed slightly red and huff in fake annoyance, "I said I didn't hear much." I corrected him. He laughed and I sighed in content at the deep sound.

"What is it Lu?" He asked, still chuckling slightly.

"What is it you were going to tell me?" I asked cautiously, "At least, I'm assuming you were talking about me."

Caspian's smiled faded slightly, a panic crept into his eyes. Then it was gone in a flash and a sly smile replaced it. His eyes twinkled with mischief as he said, "I will tell you- but when the moment is right."

"What does that mean?" I huffed out. He merely smiled secretively. I lightly hit him with my free hand and earned another laugh. Then he said, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"That would be alright… I suppose." I teased.

"Would you mind telling me about Aribella?" He asked, "You sounded like you were very close with her." He explained once he saw my brow furrow in confusion.

"She was my best friend- is my best friend." I corrected myself, reminding myself we were just in different worlds. That hadn't stopped me from considering Caspian my best friend before. Then I smiled and bite back a laugh, "She actually is courting Peter- at least I am assuming they are."

"Really?" He asked, a spark behind his eye, "Isn't she your age?"

"Three months younger." I confirmed, "Why?"

"Well, Peter is my age." Caspian pointed out in a strange tone. It sounded scared, but…hopeful?

"I know that." I said slowly.

"I just guess I didn't see Peter, being, well, alright with that." Caspian admitted. I let out a giggle. He looked at me strangely and I shook my head.

"It took us forever to convince Peter that there was nothing wrong with it." I explained, "It took a life or death situation for him to finally admit how much he loved her and for him to stop caring about the age difference. In fact, I nearly choked on air when Ed said-" I cut myself off abruptly. _Please tell me I wasn't about to tell Caspian about that conversation?_

"Ed said what?" Caspian asked curiously.

"Nothing." I said, wincing slightly at the obvious lie. Caspian smiled at my grimace; "Do I not get to know?" he asked.

"Perhaps I'll tell you." I shrugged, then smirked, "When the moment is right." Caspian sent me a playful scowl and I let another laugh escape my smiling lips.

"That's hardly fair." He scoffed at me, but smiled.

"Really?" I pretended to be shocked, "I thought it was perfectly fair." I sent him a sly smile and he let out a laugh. He was just about to say something when we heard that patter of little footsteps. Jonathan came half running down the hall, slowing to a walk when he saw us looking. I smiled and let go of Caspian's hand to offer the little boy a hug. He seemed startled by the gesture, but quickly rushed into my arms. My heart broke a little to think that this sweet boy had never felt his mother's arms around him, and I held him a little tighter.

"What is it Jonathan?" Caspian asked, smiling at the exchange. Jonathan looked at Caspian, trying to remember why he had come to find us. His face lit up when he remembered, "Lord Trumpkin wanted to see you King Cas_th_pian." I bit my lip on the smile that wanted to emerge whenever Jonathan said Caspian's name. It was just too adorable.

Caspian sent a glance my way and let his own smile show. "Thank you Jonathan. Would you mind accompanying Queen Lucy while I am gone?" He bent down to the child's level, looking at him seriously.

"No sir." Jonathan shook his head, "I wouldn't mind at all." He said and then smiled up at me. Caspian looked over is shoulder at me as well, sending me a wink. He then stood and clapped Jonathan on the shoulder "Good man." He praised kindly. Jonathan flushed a little pink, but stood straighter than he had before.

Caspian turned to me. "I shall see you later." Then he shocked me and caused Jonathan's jaw to drop a little when he sweetly kissed my cheek goodbye. Then he turned down the hallway and left. I distantly felt Jonathan wrap his hand in mine, but all I really felt was the blazing hot patch on my cheek where Caspian's lips had just been.

* * *

><p>I decided to show Jonathan another tunnel other than the one that led to Caspian's study. I showed him how to get to the main chamber of tunnels and I led him down the western one that would lead to Ed's old room. Then we took the branch of the tunnel just outside of Ed's door and headed to the gardens.<p>

The sky was darkened and threatened to open the storm on us any moment, but it also gave the garden a strange beauty. The harshness of the distant lightening with the gentleness of a rose petal created an almost dream like haze around the pathways of the garden.

Jonathan held my hand a little tighter than before and I could feel the fear rolling off of him in waves.

"Jonathan?" I asked quietly as to not startle the child's already frayed nerves. He glanced up at me, his eyes wide and innocent, "Are you afraid of storms?"

"No." He squeaked out a little to quickly for the lie to be even remotely believable.

"Well I am." I admitted. His eyes widened further in shock. "You are Queen Lucy?"

"Yes." I said, "Storms frighten me very much. Shall we get inside before it starts to rain?" I suggested. Jonathan nodded, not even pretending to think about it. We headed back inside the main hallway, sensing that the echoes of the tunnels would not help diminish the distant rolls of thunder closing in on us.

I sent Jonathan off on his merry way after we had gone inside to escape the upcoming storm. I could tell he was still nervous about the storm, but I hoped that I had helped him feel less uncomfortable about his fears. I knew he had made me feel better about mine, enough though I was sixteen and he was but seven. Sometime it just helped to know you weren't the only one afraid. I watched him skip now the hall, wandering off to do whatever little boys did.

* * *

><p>I wandered now the hallway off towards my room, nodding at the people I past on my way. Many smiled at me, and some even stopped to say hello and make pleasant conversation. My eyes would glance to the window when ever I wondered the time, but then dark clouds blocking the sun reminded me I would just have to find a clock.<p>

I stopped by the kitchen and the cooks insisted upon feeding me, seeing as it was dinnertime. Apparently Caspian's meeting with Trumpkin was taking longer than expected and he would not be joining me. I tried to ignore the disappointment that course through me.

I ate in relative silence, except for some idle chatter between the cooks or servants. I was content to listen to them, but without anyone to talk with on a deeper level I was rather bored, which also made me realize I was still rather tired. I lent on my hand and let my eyes flutter heavily. I was starting to nod off with Martha came crashing into the room.

"Queen Lucy child!" She scolded, setting down the fresh linens she carried, "If it is rest you require, then off to bed with you."

"King Caspian said he wished to speak with me." I murmured, trying to wake up.

Martha made a _humph _sound and said, "If his majesty has an issue with you getting some well needed rest, then he shall deal with me." I almost giggled at her threat, but I smiled instead. It had been a very long time since someone had told me to go to bed early. I nodded my agreement at her and followed her to my room.

Martha changed my sheets while I was changing into a nightgown, and bade me goodnight quickly after. I sat on my bed, idly staring out the window at the approaching storm. I distant part of my mind pointed out that it would be a good idea to shut the drapes before the storm could really start to frighten me, but as soon as I sat down on my warm bed, I was simply to comfortable to care.

* * *

><p>I snuggled into my blankets, letting the warm elope me. Martha had only been able to find summer nightgowns, leaving the bare skin on my arm exposed to the autumn chill. I let my eyes drift close and the darkness take control of my mind and drift into dreamland.<p>

_I stood on the edge of the sea, the water's surface glittering like millions of diamonds. The sky was a shocking violet with streaks of pink and teal. I shook my head, "There is no way this can be real." I spoke to no one, my voice echoing oddly across the waves._

_Then like an angel, a bright light appeared. I shielded my eyes against it, but it slowly diminished and I blinked to adjust my sight. Caspian stepped out of the light, his smile dazzling and hard to look at- I shifted my gaze away. "Lucy." He said._

"_Caspian?" I asked, "Where are we?"_

"_That matters not."_

"_What are we doing here?" _

"_That matters not."_

"_What's going on?"_

"_That matters not."_

"_Then what matters?" I asked annoyed, looking at him again. He came closer to me until we were face to face, if I had been a little taller that is, toes touching._

"_What matters is that you're here and so am I." He reached forward and brushed my hair out of my face and my eyes drifted shut to their own accord. His lips were a breath from mine and moving painfully slowly closer. I was shocked when I suddenly realized that I wanted him to kiss me- more than I had wanted anything in the world. Every dream, every odd thought, Edmund's views, how Caspian made me blush- it was all because I wanted him to kiss me. _

"_Oh Aslan. I love him." I spoke out loud. Then I realized he was still right there, but when I opened eyes, he was gone._

"_Caspian?" I called out. But I only got the waves crashing against the shore as answer._

* * *

><p>I sat up in shock and covered in sweat. The storm that had been in the distance was now above head and crashing. Lighting flashed just outside, illuminating the sky for just a moment before everything went dark again. I placed a hand over my heart, trying to calm it. I wasn't sure if it was because of the storm or my dream.<p>

The thunder roared and I jumped up, hitting my head on the bed frame. I grabbed my throbbing head and nearly fell off the bed. I clambered down and went to shut the curtains, but only managed to bump my head on the bed frame when a knock sounded at the door. I bit my lip on a foul word that wanted to escape and tried to blink back the forming tears.

"Lucy?" Caspian's voice called. _Perfect, before I even have time to process that I love him he has to show up._ "Lucy?" he called again, and when I didn't answer he came in. He saw me holding my head and rushed over to me. He gently put his hands over mine and pulled them away, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." I murmured out, "I just hit my head…twice." I admitted reluctantly. Caspian was trying to hold back a smile and I smacked his shoulder lightly. "It's not funny."

"How did you manage to do that?" He asked, his fingers gently prodding my head to make sure no permanent damage had been done. Then thunder rolled again causing me to jump. He laughed a little and murmured something like _ahhhhh._

He left my side to close the drapes and I sat down on the edge of my bed. He joined me shortly after, wrapping his arms around me in comfort. I lent into him and allowed my eyes to close. I let out a sigh as he started stroking my hair, playing with my curls. _Strange- I know I love him, but nothing has suddenly changed. Wait…._

_**Nothing has changed. **_My thoughts shot back to working outside of Trufflehunter's home. How our relationship had changed, because nothing had changed. _But that had to mean…_

"Will you tell me now?" I whispered. Suddenly, I had to know what he was going to tell me. Seeing the look of confusion on his face, I simply asked, "Is the moment right?" He understood what I meant and grew very still. "Please Caspian?" I begged a little bit.

He glanced at me, and then looked away, debating with himself. "I suppose it could be." He whispered, his tone trying to be teasing, but his slightly thicker accent told me how serious he was really. He looked at me, his expression confusing and unreadable.

"When I saw that you were the wild huntress, Lucy, that was the moment that I knew." He started, but he didn't explain what it was he knew. He continued on before I had a chance to ask him. "I mean I guess it was always you, even on the Dawn Treader and possible before that- but when I saw you, knew you had come back again even though you weren't suppose to, that's when I really knew." He stood from the bed. "The question became how to tell you." He walked away slightly towards the window, causing me to stand and follow him. My brain was fuzzy with trying to understand what he was saying, what I wanted him to say.

"I had to do it in some amazing way, a way you'd never forget. Something special." He scoffed at himself, "But then I realized when you told me about Peter and Aribella, that it didn't matter how I told you. I just had to tell you."

"Tell me what Caspian?" I asked, laying a hand to touch his shoulder. He turned and grasped my hand in his own, staring deep into my eyes. He ignored my question, and continued on with his talking.

"Unlike Peter," he whispered, "I'm not going to wait for a life or death situation to decide to do something about my feelings." I swear I felt my heart stop.

Before I could ask exactly what feelings he meant, I found out, and very clearly, when his lips met mine in a searing kiss.

**Gasp! Did the really just kiss? Yes they did! In case you missed it before, that is why Peter and Ari were important…at least for now…maybe they'll be coming back… ;)**

**But first, we need some good Lucian goodness!**

**Review for me?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for waiting for an update. Down side- I'm home because my immune system finally broke down now that I'm not in full-blown play mode. Moby Dick went amazingly and I can't even describe how much I will miss my cast family. This chapter is dedicated to them- I love you all.**

I really had no idea when Caspian's arm had gone around my waist, but I was thankful for it. As soon as his lips had met mine, my knees went out from under me. I nearly feel back, dipping over his arm, but he steadied me- holding me closer. Realizing the man I was in love with was kissing me, I did what any sane person would do.

I kissed him back.

I hooked my arm around his neck, pulling myself up to better meet his lips. He understood what I was trying to do and picked me up off of the ground slightly, leaving just my toes on the ground. One of his hands moved from my waist to my upper back, pressing me further into the kiss. I didn't need any more persuasion. I tangled my hands through his hair, running them through until the gripped on the nape of his neck. Caspian made a sound between a sigh and moan. Even though I should have felt embarrassed, it just made me happier. _No one, not even Susan, told me kissing the one you love was this amazing. _

And it was. Heat from Caspian was everywhere, even where he wasn't touching. His lips warmed my face and blood, causing my entire body to feel feverishly warm. My eyes were closed, but there was an array of colors behind them- all bright and brilliant.

Caspian pulled away slightly and I followed him without thinking. He let out a small chuckle and quickly kissed my lips again- causing to flush so red one would have thought me a tomato. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down at me in what could only be described as burning affection. I suppose I was gazing at him in the same way. He smiled and pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you Lucy." He whispered, entwining our hands. He brushed his lips against mine and I whispered (or gasped) "I love you too Caspian. With all my heart."

Thunder rolled in the distance but I paid it no mind as Caspian's lips once again claimed mine for his own.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to the distant call of thunder with a gasp. <em>It was just a dream? <em>But then I heard something- or rather someone- stir in the corner of the room. I shot up in bed and looked towards the noise. Caspian was asleep in the chair across the room. A pang went through my heart and I crept out a bed. I stood slightly away from him, just admiring the handsome king.

Light flashed, illuminating the entire room for a moment. I turned towards the window while stepping away from the raging storm. I skidded behind the nearest chair, pulling it slightly in front of me. I gasped as soon as I felt a pair of arms around me, pulling me to sit down behind. I stiffened and heard them let out a low chuckle. "Caspian!" I whisper yelled, "You gave me quite a fright!" He let out another low chuckle and then breathed gently in my ear. "Sorry love, but it was to hard to resist."

I blushed at the word love and lent my head on his shoulder, nuzzling into my neck slightly. He tightened his grip on my waist and I could feel his smile through my hair, his breath hot on the side of my neck. "I truly can't believe you're here." Caspian whispered, "I thought I would not see you until Aslan's Country."

"As I you." I whispered back. Even though Caspian was most likely whispering for not wishing to make too much noise at this early hour, if felt intimate- as if we were the only two in the world. "I am so glad to be home." I sighed.

Instead of responding, he brushed his lips on my ear and down my jaw. I shivered and then twisted in his lap to capture his lips. He readjusted his arms so that they were low on my waist, level with my hips. _I could stay like this forever._

***knock, knock, knock**

Or not…

Caspian broke the kiss with irritation. He stood up, picking me up with him, to my surprise. He carried me over to my bed and set me down gently. Then he went over to the door and opened it to reveal...no one. He poked his head around the corner and shook his head. He closed the door with a shrug and strode back over to me. He leant down and captured my lips, leaning me back down on the bed.

***knock, knock, knock**

Caspian groaned as he broke the kiss this time, heading back over to the door. I stood and grabbed his hand, holding him back. _The knocking hadn't come from the door…_

I gestured vaguely at the chairs, telling Caspian to sit down. The knocking had been coming from the wall- the wall behind the painting. Therefore, it could only be on person. _My favorite little boy in fact…_

"I knew showing him how to get to my room would come back to haunt me." I scoffed good-natured. I lifted the painting of the Tumnus and I in the wintry snow of Narnia- our foot prints behind us, along with paw tracks that had no owner. At least no seen owner.

"_The artist believe you to be walking with Aslan" Trumpkin had informed me when I asked about it, "Always."_

I set it gently to the side, revealing a patch in the wall that wasn't quite like the others. I put my ear to the door and heard breathing just on the other side. Small, shallow breaths of a frightened child. "Jonathan…" I trailed off. Caspian's annoyance disappeared, replaced with worry. "I should have known the storm would frighten him." He murmured to no one in particular.

I pressed my hand into the crevice and pulled the door open. Jonathan shot into my room with the speed of a cheetah and nearly plowed me over with the force he ran into me with. Caspian stood and gestured he would close the door. I nodded and picked up Jonathan, who cling to my neck. I sat down on my bed and Caspian closed the window and curtains extra tight before joining us.

"It's alright Jonathan." Caspian soothed. Jonathan peered out from behind my curtain of hair he had decided to hide. " I'm sorry King Cas_th_pian." He whispered, "I know I should be braver."

"No one is asking you to be braver than you are." He rubbed the child's back. Jonathan nodded but then ducked back into the crook of my shoulder. Caspian lent back against my headboard, and gestured for me to join him. Jonathan still tucked into my chest, I shifted over next to him. He wrapped an arm around Jonathan and me.

"King Cas_th_pian?" Jonathan mumbled into my shoulder. "Will you tell me about my mother again?" I glanced over at Caspian, and he smiled. "Of course Jonathan, of course."

"Your mother was a wonderful woman who could make anyone smile…" Caspian started. Unfortunately, Jonathan had already slumped against my shoulder and seemed to be breathing deeply. "Apparently that's all he needed to hear." I teased.

"Would you like to hear the rest Lucy?" Caspian offered, settling the child between us. I nodded, wanting to hear the story of the mother that Jonathan never knew.

* * *

><p><em>There once were two noble sisters who resided in Caspian's court. Cordelia was the eldest, a fair maid at seventeen, and her little sister Arella was a sweet child of nine. Both girls were the life of the party- dancing with light air about them. Arella loved her sister very much, and was the first one to notice Istvan's lustful looks at her sister, even if she didn't understand what the looks meant. <em>

_Istvan, even though he was only nineteen, was always a man to get what he wanted- and he wanted Cordelia. Her strawberry blonde curls, hazel eyes and peach perfect skin didn't escape anyone's notice. Soon after, with some kind of amazement, the two were courting. _

Cordelia still took care of Arella, but the sweet nine-year-old was very taken with the strapping young eleven year old Andrew.

_Time past and a letter was sent to Istvan, he was to marry a young princess his parents had found. As fate would have it, this is when Cordelia discovered she was pregnant. Instead of using this blessing in disguise to stay with his supposed love, Istvan ran before a scandal could break loose._

_Cordelia kept her cheery out look, determined that things would turn out they were meant too. After all, she had friends in the castle, and a wonderful sister. She even asked her dearest friend Martha to be the child's godmother._

_Everything when wrong at the birth. The child came too early, putting both the child and mother in danger. Only child survived. Martha, being a maid of the castle, could not support the child alone. She raised the child as a page in the castle, keeping a watchful eye over the child._

_As for Arella, she shut down after her sister's death. For three years, she would only talk to Andrew or sing softly to baby Jonathan. Even through her depression, it was clear that Arella and Andrew were falling deeply in love. _

_And yet sometime around the time of Caspian's voyage east, Arella disappeared._

* * *

><p>"That's awful." I whispered, holding the child closer. He breathed deeply, and snuggled closer to me. "Do you really tell him that story?" I asked cautiously. Caspian shook his head gently.<p>

"No, I tell him a much more pleasant version." He answered, his hand stroking Jonathan's hair. "But I figured you should know the truth." I nodded and rested my head against the child's hair. Caspian leaned closer as well, planting a small kiss on Jonathan's forehead. Seeing me watching him, he leant up and gave me a small kiss on my lips.

_It's not motherly longing, _I thought, _it's longing for this. For family. For love._

* * *

><p>I was quickly falling asleep when I felt Caspian slight beside me. He rearranged Jonathan and I so we were both under the covers and comfortable. The storm was now a distant memory, the lightening long gone. Caspian kissed my forehead and whispered his goodnights. I smiled slightly, realizing he thought I was asleep. He crept quietly from the room, looking back once at Jonathan sleeping form curled up against mine.<p>

As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but think of Aribella, and how I met her just after I returned from my voyage with Caspian…the same time that Arella disappeared from Narnia.

**I'm bummed that it is shorter than normal, but I wanted to give you guys and update before I have to go to visit my family for Thanksgiving. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Just a reminder of the two remaining hints-**

**Others coming to Narnia and causing a "scene"- oh, I wonder why…have you been making the connections yet?**

**Lucy finds out about something that hurts her feelings- as cliché as that sounds.**

**Leave me a review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**AGH! Writer's block! I know what is going to happen, major things at least, but how to get to them is the question! This chapter took me way longer than I wanted it to; however, I'm finally caught up on homework, so I don't have that hanging over my head. YAY!**

**OH, in case you are wondering- I plan to finish this story and then write the occasional one-shot. My life is gonna be crazy busy (even more so) and I hate having unfinished things to work on.**

**This chapter is to my three followers on TUMBLR! Whoo! It is however a fluff, time passer chapter. **

I woke to feel warmth running all the way down my left side. I peered through partially closed lashes over at the source. Jonathan was still curled up against my side, the barely risen sun casting rays over his angelic sleeping face. I sighed in content and stretched my arm up, only to have something crinkle under my hand. I griped blindly until my fist closed around a piece of paper placed near my head. I uncrumpled it to see it was a note.

_My Dearest Lucy,_

_Urgent business has called me away from the castle. I should be back before nightfall in a day's time if we are not delayed further. I apologize for this awful timing, and would say that much in person, but you and Jonathan looked too peaceful to wake. When I get back I wish to speak to you as soon as possible. Don't engage in any courtships while I am away or there shall be a problem._

_Love, _

_Caspian_

My heart sunk when I read he would be away and then fluttered at his signing of love. I would have worried about what he wished to speak to me about, except something told me this was not a bad sort of discussion. I could almost hear his laugh in the last sentence, trying to leave a sad letter on a good note.

I went to set the note on the bedside table only to realize a white rose already lay there. I picked it up tenderly to see it had it's own small note attached to it.

_For my love_

Was all it said.

* * *

><p>I stared out at the slowly rising sun over the sea, letting the faintly salty tang rush over me through the open window. The storm was long gone and had left clear blue skies in its wake. I absentmindedly twirled the rose stem between my fingers. Jonathan's breathing was still deep and slow. It made me wonder how long it had been since he had a good night's sleep.<p>

Martha entered to see me staring blankly out the window and gently shook her head with a small smile. She went over to the bed and lightly shook Jonathan awake.

"Come now Jon," she scoffed gently, "Time to get up. Breakfast is waiting." Jonathan sat up and rubbed his eyes. I bit down a smile. _He's just so adorable. _

Martha ushered her godson out of the room and then turned back to me. "You young lady," she smiled slyly, "have a lot to explain."

"What do you-?" I started but she cut me off with a gesture of her hands. "We'll talk later, you need a bath first."

I wandered over to the wardrobe and looked through its contents to decide what I was going to wear. I could hear Martha drawing my bath. I found an old green dress of mine that would do fine for wandering around the castle, which is what I planned on doing today. _I wasn't moping _I told myself, _I would have Jonathan with me._

"Queen Lucy?" Martha called, "Your bath is drawn."

I nodded and padded over to screen that concealed my bath, setting the dress over a chair on the way. Steam rose gently from the tub and some oil scented it with an awaking aroma. It had the same affect as coffee, but a much more delicate smell. Martha bustled out to find towels and I quickly stripped down and sunk into the warm water. Martha came back with a smile, "So miss, what was his majesty doing here last night?"

I groaned and ducked under the water, causing Martha's laughing to ring through out the entire kingdom.

* * *

><p>Martha explained, as she helped me get ready, she was merely poking fun at me. "It was obvious his majesty had feelings for you, it was only a matter of time before he acted on them."<p>

"Oh?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," Martha smiled, "He would always tell Jonathan the stories of the Warrior Queen. Or he'd be seen staring off to the eastern sea. And when he didn't even blink an eye towards Miss Liliandil during her last visit, it was clear that he was in love with you." She squeezed my shoulder, "And now you've returned to him."

I smiled, my chest tightening. _Oh do hurry back Caspian._ "I love him as well."

"I had suspected a courtship was not far off ." Martha smiled. "Well enough dallying." She started briskly, "I've arranged a fitting for you. Your old dresses are perfectly lovely, but you simply need more than five dresses."

"Five is plenty-" I began to say, but she once again cut me off. "The seamstress is already here, so you may as well just be fitted. It never hurts to have options." I huffed but let her lead me off to the fitting either way.

* * *

><p>It hadn't really been a bad fitting- the seamstress, whose name was Esta, didn't poke me with the needles or try and squeeze me in to tight of corsets. It might have been rather fun picking out colors and patterns if I hadn't been so hungry. By the time Jonathan had been kind enough to bring me a bite to eat, I was starting to feel faint.<p>

I sat in a chair with Jonathan sitting on the floor, his back against my legs, while Martha and Esta made a few quick notes on what colors went with what patterns and any changes they were making. Per my request, non-of the dress required a corset and all were to have at least one pocket.

Esta dismissed us and Jonathan and I headed down to go to the gardens, Martha not far behind us. Jonathan let go of my hand and ran ahead, calling for us to follow him.

"You seem to have a great affect on the child." Martha commented with a smile. "I have not seen this light in his eyes, with how hard his life has been."

"Caspian told me of his mother and aunt." I said, my voice grave even as I looked fondly after the child.

"Tis tragic yes," Martha inclined her head, "But I don't blame Arella. To deal with the death of your sister, the man you love being promised to someone else-"

"What?" I stopped and turned to face her.

" Lord Andrew?" She said confused, "His father arranged a marriage for him shortly before Arella disappeared. The straw that broke the camel's back as it were."

"I didn't know…" I trailed off.

"I suspect that is why Lord Andrew doesn't spend much time with his bride to be." Martha nodded her head, "Putting it off as long as he can."

I only nodded my head. I had a sneaking feeling that Arella's Andrew was in fact Lord Andrew, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. _Of course you wouldn't want your friend to be hurt the way you were. _I silently forgave him for warding off Caspian's wanting to tell me his feelings.

"It's not my place of course." Martha amended, "But if I had to wager, I'd say Lord Andrew is putting off his wedding in hopes Arella returns, she's be- oh about your age I'd say, and pretty as a rose to."

"Even after she left him?" I asked quietly, "He still wishes for her to return?"

"I believe so." Martha said, "It's clear he still loves her with all of his heart."

"Queen Lucy!" Jonathan's voice yelled as he scampered back to me. He grabbed my hand and tugged "Come on!" I gave a parting smile to Martha and allowed Jonathan to dragged me towards the garden at a full run.

* * *

><p>Jonathan ran through out the gardens, enjoying the fresh air. I wandered slowly after him, gently fingering the flowers as I went. The whole garden smelt sweet and the petals felt like velvet on my fingertips. I sat on a patch of grass, watching Jonathan try and catch a stray butterfly.<p>

I looked around me and noticed a bush of white roses. _I wonder…_

I knelt down by the bush and stroked the roses, avoiding the thorns. I was positive this was where Caspian had gotten the rose, and the sweetness of the gesture sent a wave of giddiness through me. He had gotten up early in the morning, yet he still decided to get me a rose from the garden.

"Queen Lucy?" Jonathan called from a distance.

"Over here." I called back. He came around the tree into my line of sight and ran excitedly over to me. His hands were cupped and a bright smile was plastered on his face. "I caught her!"

He opened his hands and showed me the butterfly, completely unharmed. It fluttered its wings in his hands and then took off to the skies. Jonathan didn't try and catch it again, but rather watched as it rose gracefully into the sky, wonderment shining in his eyes.

I put my arm around his small shoulder and pulled him into me. He leaned into my side and we watched as the butterfly shrunk into the sky until it was a colorful speck among the blue sky.

* * *

><p>Evening came quicker that expected. Time past swiftly with Jonathan, his carefree manner reminding me greatly of my own brothers. But much more adorable.<p>

That night I looked out at the moon, and wondered about Caspian. Where had he gone? Was he all right? I recalled doing the same back in the Golden Age whenever Peter or Edmund was away.

I thought about Peter and Aribella and my stomach gave an odd turn. Something about the Arella wasn't sitting with me right. Why did she remind me Aribella? But overtime I tried to think about it, logic stopped me cold. It was impossible.

Logic? Impossible? Oh Aslan I'm starting to sound like Susan….

**I actually didn't originally plan to have Caspian be away, but it was a shot of inspiration to fill sometime and add some foreshadowing to the later plot. Don't worry, he's not getting killed or off with another woman, I pinky promise.**

**I'm debating which of two things should come next. I guess I'll just have to write out the chapter and see where it leads.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Why is this update so late? Three projects, four essays, two books, one term paper, and daily homework. Why must teachers pile homework on before break and DURING break? I finally decided to take a break and work on this update.**

**Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you do, or don't, celebrate. **

I slept surprisingly well, some how managing to escape the chaos of my thoughts for a few hours. I woke up near sunrise again, noting that sleep patterns seemed to have adjusted to Narnia's time. Part of me wished I could sleep longer, but there was something oddly satisfying about seeing a beautiful sunrise. And in Narnia, they were all beautiful.

Martha came in shortly after and drew a warm bath. I dismissed her after that, wishing to get ready without help this morning. She took it with good grace and a smile, promising to occupy Jonathan so he didn't interrupt me.

While soaking in the warm tub, I reluctantly allowed my mind to turn back over to Aribella…and Arella. I couldn't shake the feeling that they were somehow related, if not- well…the same person. I cringed, my mind filling with the sudden on set of questions.

And I feel a headache coming on…

I almost wish Aribella were here, not because she could tell me the whole truth, but more because I talked with her about everything. She was my best friend. _Is my best friend._

I ducked under the water and moved my head around to clear it, loving the gentle swish my hair made in the water. I decided it wasn't even the complete lack of logic that made my thoughts so unbelievable. No, it was the fact that Aribella, especially after I told her about Narnia, would have told me. About her sister, Andrew- about being Arella.

_Wouldn't she?_

* * *

><p>I dried myself off and got dressed in a light, violet colored dress that rested just above my knees. I couldn't help but smile a little and spin in a few small circles, twirling in front of the mirror. The dress seemed to float around me, even when I had stopped moving. Though it would most likely come back to haunt me later, I skipped brushing my hair and simply twisted it up into a messy bun that rested just a few inches back from the crown of my head.<p>

I grabbed a pair of comfortable flats, but didn't put them on right then. I instead decided to pad down the long hallway barefoot. There were a few servants who were going about their daily work. They kindly greeted me, but were unable to stay for very long, seeing as they had work to do.

One glance outside the window informed me that it was a very drizzly day. Although it wasn't storming, I knew there was no way I could spend the day outside. I dearly hoped that this weather wouldn't delay Caspian's return. He had only been gone one day, but I already missed greatly.

A guardsman who was walking about the halls was kind enough to inform me that Jonathan was in a training of sorts and wouldn't be able to join me until later. I gave him my thanks, but my heart dropped a little. No Caspian, no Jonathan, and rain. The day had barely started and yet I could already feel an ache in my back that warned me it would be a long one.

I absentmindedly wandered the halls of the castle, an unusual boredom settling in me. I gave up looking around (seeing as I wasn't really looking for anything) and headed up to my room. Perhaps I could find something to read.

I stopped suddenly and Caspian's words came back to taunt my ears. _"I remembered how you liked to find secluded places to just sit and read every now and then. I thought it would remind me of you, but now that you're here, it's yours."_ I could hear his velvet voice, as if he was whispering in my ear mind flew back to the key that was now on my bedside table and I took off in a run towards my room.

_This day just got much better._

* * *

><p>It had taken me a moment to remember exactly where the small staircase was located, but I eventually found it. It was nestled in between Caspian's room and a room that I'm assuming was a sitting room of sorts, at least that's what my siblings and I had used it for. In fact, I believe that's where many of the legendary chess games that my brothers played had taken place. <em>I wonder if anyone had ever written about those…<em>

I laughed softly at myself and pushed open the door to the stairwell. I was thankful that I had worn a shorter dress, and very thankful I had left the shoes in my room. I carefully made my way up the stairs, absentmindedly toying with the small key that Caspian had given me. I reached the door and paused for a moment. Then I unlocked the door and pushed it open.

The room was just as wonderful as I remembered it. Though it was raining, a great deal of light still came in through the garden view window. I set down the key on the table where the maps Caspian had been working on still lay open and unfinished. I glanced at them briefly and had to smile at what I saw.

The top map was of the voyage east aboard the Dawn Treader. The first mark was Galma, but that was not very surprising. What had really made me smile was that between Galma and the Lone Island, Caspian had marked another spot. There were no words, just a small drawing beneath the mark were three figures popping out of the water- two males and one female. My heartached slightly at the sweet gesture, for it may have been simple, but the fact Caspian had wanted to mark it was touching. I ran my fingers over it just slightly, hoping maybe to feel a piece of him while he was away. I drew my fingers back and instead touched them to my lips.

I could remember so clearly how his lips had felt on mine…and yet I couldn't. I could feel a ghost of his lips moving against mine, the heat they brought. But it was fuzzy. It felt as though the harder I tried to think about it, the more ghost like his lips became. The whole kiss becoming more unreal. Yet I could remember the feelings perfectly. The passion, love, a tad desperation, and dare I say, lust. Those memories came on strong enough to make my head spin all over again. Just thinking about that aspect of the kiss caused my stomach to drop in a pleasant way, like jumping from a high tree branch.

I shook myself out of my thoughts quickly, a blush rising to my face though no one was around. I turned away from the table and Caspian's map back towards the bookshelf. I noticed the tales of the Golden Age book I had been reading was once again neatly placed place on the shelf. I furrowed my brow, deciding Caspian must have done it when I wasn't paying attention. My fingers skimmed the book again and I thought of my siblings.

Peter, he had been my rock before, during, and after our reign, always there when I needed him. He was a good king- brave, strong willed, and stubborn to the boot. He was a little rash at times, but that's why he had the rest of us. We all balanced out each other's faults, and brought out the best in each other.

Susan and I had been our closest during the Golden Age. Before we had been to Narnia, she had never much patience for my "crazy stories", and after we left she had forgotten- well, everything.

Edmund and I had never gotten along that well before Narnia, but then again, he didn't get along with anyone. Narnia strengthened us all, and I grew especially close with Edmund. If felt as if we only had each other when the rest of the family had gone off to America and we had been left with our aunt and uncle.

I shook my head out of the clouds and pulled the book off the shelf. I didn't want to read it, not right now. I just wanted to take it back to my room and keep it there. After all, it was a piece of my family and my past- I wanted to keep it close. I set it down on near table, and continued to browse the shelves.

* * *

><p>I stayed in the small room for a few hours, reading different stories and simply daydreaming. The light rain didn't stop, continuing a steady rhythm against the window panel.<p>

When my hunger became very apparent, I reluctantly decided to back to the rest of the castle. I picked up the book I had set aside earlier and glanced back at the maps quickly as I picked up the key. I locked the door behind me and carefully made my way down the stairs. Once I was back in the main hallway, I made my way quickly to my room. It was chillier than the hall and I realized that a window had been left open, the smell of rain and the sea mixing in my room. I set the book down on my bed and closed the window.

I paused briefly, gazing out the window without really seeing. My mind wandered once again to Caspian, where he was and if he almost back. A nagging part of my mind wondered what he had been doing, but I brushed it off quickly. Surely he was tell me when returned.

I left and headed quickly down to the kitchens. I was only slightly surprised to see Martha bustling about with the cooks. She saw me and smiled, "We had wondered where you had gotten to Queen Lucy." She said as she served me some meat with cheese and a light wine. "Just decided to read and wander a bit." I answered, biting into the meat. Martha was about to say something when Jonathan came bursting in.

"Queen Lucy!" He babbled excitedly, "Come quickly." He grabbed my hand and tugged me off my stool. He rushed me down the hall towards the grand balcony that over looked the front of the castle. He threw the doors open and then pointed eagerly to the horizon.

I held my hand to my chest and caught my breath before looking where Jonathan was pointing and smiling. At first I saw nothing, but then I focused my eyes. There were a group of riders only a few minutes away, heading towards the castle at full speed. My heart leaped from my chest and I gasped in joy.

Caspian was back.

**Now…I could end the chapter here…. But… I won't….**

**X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X**

**So start reading…**

**X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X  
>Here!<strong>

I gripped the railing, emotions flooding into me. I grabbed Jonathan's head lightly and gave it a sweet kiss on the forehead before sprinting out the door. I ran down the hallways and down the main staircase. I froze when I got to the door however. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. I ran a hand over my hair, still in its messy bun. It was mostly intact but had a few loose tresses resting around my ears and neck. I ran my hands down over the dress, trying to smooth out the wrinkles from the day. I took another deep breath and pushed open the doors.

The rain was still drizzling down, not enough to drench me but enough to coat eyelashes in raindrops and create spots on my dress. I blinked the water free but they were just replaced by fresh drops. I shrugged and stepped out further. A few guards greeted me, but most were preparing for their king's arrival. I was suddenly unsure if I should be here or not and debated going back inside. I had actually gotten as far was to place a hand on the side of the wall and go back when something made me turn around.

Caspian, Andrew and a few others who I recognized but couldn't name entered through the gates. Since they had been riding in the steady rain through out their journey home, they were soaked to the bone. Caspian's face had a worn and tired expression as he dragged a hand to push his hair away from his eyes. I felt the breath leave my body and my heartache from how handsome he was. I leaned on the threshold of the door, unable tear my eyes from the dripping king.

His gaze shifted across the scene and landed on me leaning in the doorway, slightly damp from the same drizzling that had steadily rained down on him through his journey. A smile split his tired face, lighting it up. He clapped Andrew on the shoulder and jumped off his horse in a lightening quick dismount. He started towards me and I couldn't help but grin back at him. I pushed off the wall slightly, rushing to meet him. When I reached him Caspian curled his arm around my waist and held me close, and I could feel his smile pressing into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook of his neck, smelling his musk and the sea.

Caspian lowered his head, his warm breath washing down over my ears and neck, warming me from the chilly air. We locked eyes and he gazed down sweetly at me. I broke the eye contact, but only to lower my eyes to his lips. I glanced back up to his eyes, the unsaid question now lingering between us. He smirked slightly but complied, bringing his lips down to meet mine in an ardent kiss.

**Yay! Caspian's back! If any of you remember my hints (two are left), one of them will take place in the next chapter or two-, which will also give Lucy a closer look at danger that is lurking in the forest. Anyone have any ideas what it is? I bet you do, you guys are smart!**

**I promise to try and update quicker, and I defiantly hope to have another chapter up before break ends and I have to go back to school.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Never in living memory had Cair Paravel been alive with such a buzz. It was common for servants, cooks, guards, knights and others to discuss events and gossip, but there was rarely anything that was worth gossiping about. But the kiss that was shared between their king and the beloved queen of old caused the entire castle to be whispering excitedly to one another. One servant was recounting the kiss to a maid when who should come walking up but the king and queen in question. The help froze, afraid to be caught talking about them, but the pair didn't even seem to see them. They walked on, their king whispering sweet nothings in the queen's ear. Once the servant was sure they were out of earshot, he finished his tale with a confidently whispered "I told you."_

(_**Lucy's POV**_) I had vaguely seen a maid and servant freeze when Caspian and I had come around the corner, however I was too immersed with Caspian to be suspicious. I let them drift past me like white fog and rested my head on Caspian's shoulder as we walked, Caspian's whispers tickling my ear.

Caspian stopped suddenly and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me around so I was now facing him, nearly stepping on his toes. He smirked as he backed us up so we were in an isolated corner. He kissed below my ear and tenderly whispered "I missed you love." I felt my face flush at his words and his closeness, and forgot how to breath as he touched his lips very lightly to mine.

I placed my hand light on his neck as he leaned down, applying more pressure to the kiss. His lips worked over my untrained ones gently until I couldn't see straight anymore. He broke off the kiss when we were both in need of a breath. He kissed my temple sweetly, but I had caught my breath enough and I turned my head up to capture his lips again. I hooked my arm around his neck, pulling myself up to better meet his lips. His arms tightened around my waist and caught my lower lip between his. He deepened the kiss and I nearly fainted from how badly my head was spinning. He broke the kiss again and I took a raggedy breath and whispered out "Wow."

Caspian chuckled as a smirk emerged from his lips and I hit him lightly on the shoulder. He caught my hand easily and interlaced our hands. He played with my fingers and pressed our joined hands lightly against the wall. This was slightly uncomfortable so I leaning back against the wall, pulling Caspian slightly with me. He put his other hand over my shoulder onto the wall, effectively keeping me from escaping. _As if I want to…_

He lowered his head and covered my lips with his in yet another passionate kiss. I used my free hand to tangle slightly in his hair, mussing up is now only damp locks. He deepened the kiss once more and I sighed in content. _I really have missed him. _He broke the kiss again and chuckled when I tried to follow him. He gave me another peck and then tugged on our hands with a nod of his head. "We have to meet Andrew in the study to discuss somethings." I groaned in annoyance and he chuckled again. He gave me another quick kiss and then pulled us now the hallway. "Come on now Lu."

* * *

><p>Caspian was wearing an odd expression- a smile that was half way between sneaky and nervous. I gave him a curious glance, but he only shook his head slightly as if to say I would see soon enough. We reached his study and he gave me a broad smile, his eyes twinkling. He opened the door dramatically, showing an empty study. I walked in curiously to see the fire going, but not Lord Andrew anywhere in sight. When I turned back to Caspian, I had to gasp. While I was looking for Andrew, Caspian had lit a fair few candles, casting a warm glow and flickering shadows over the study. I looked at Caspian in wonder and he merely offered a cheeky grin as he took my hands.<p>

"Surprise Lucy." He said, giving me a kiss on my cheek. I looked around and noticed some flowers I hadn't seen before. I turned back to Caspian, a little confused on what exactly was going on. He only cleared his throat a little and rubbed my hand with the pad of his thumb. He smiled and gave me a pleasant little peck on the lips before clearing his throat once again. "Queen Lucy, would you do me the great honor of courting me?"

I bit my lip down on a laugh. _Why did I not see this coming?_ "Of course, King Caspian." I said with bright grin of my own. I stood on my tiptoes and gave his a chaste kiss on the lips. Well, I tried to make it chaste. But something seems to happen when our lips meet, no matter where we were or whom we were with. A spark shot between us and like dry wood, the passion ignited. They were all fire. Caspian's arms locked around my waist like iron bars and I gripped at the base of his neck.

We broke away and I had to catch my breath. He chuckled slightly and placed little kisses around my face. I giggled slightly as he placed a little kiss on my nose. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. We stayed like that for a few minutes before Caspian spoke again, "We should go before they come looking for us." He said and he kissed my hair. "Plus I believe there is an announcement to make," He chuckled slightly, "Aslan knows there's enough gossip about it already." I had to throw my head back in a laugh.

* * *

><p>Trumpkin was the first to know that Caspian and I were officially courting, merely because he was the first we came across when we left the study. At least the first we felt that we should tell personally. He gave the gruff grin he always had on when he was secretly truly happy about something. He gave his congratulations and then continued on his path, having business to attend to.<p>

"That went extremely well." I commented off handedly after Trumpkin's shadow had disappeared down the hall. Caspian gave a small chuckle and gave a small kiss on the side of my head. "What exactly were you expecting to happen?" Caspian asked a teasing curiosity, "Chaos and destruction?"

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of mayhem and doom." I teased back with a small giggle. It quickly turned into many giggles as Caspian tickled my sides. "Caspian!" I gasped between laughter, "Stop-" cue laugh, "it!"

I managed to escape him and I shot down the halls still laughing. I heard him give a guffaw of amusement and disbelief as he took off after me. Well I was very fast, he had five years (plus he was a man) on me- giving him a slight advantage. I turned a corner sharply, daring to look back. He was not far behind me. I let out a small squeak and darted down the hall to our rooms.

I had just opened my door when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around my middle. "Gotcha." Caspian whispered in my ear and he picked me up. I gave up with another laugh and let him carry me over to the chairs that were in my room. Like the night he first kissed me, he sat down with me on his lap. I rested my head in the crook of his neck which, I noticed, seemed to be becoming something of a habit for me. I sighed in content and closed my eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Caspian asked quietly, playing with a stray curl of mine.

"How nothing has changed between us." I said kind of dreamily. I felt him stiffen and realized how he must have taken my words. "Oh not in that way Caspian." I flushed bright red and looked up at him. He seemed to catch my tone and relaxed with a smile. "How did you mean it then Lu?" He asked as I snuggled back into him.

"I meant that all the time we spent apart, either of the times that I left to go back to England after we had meant, nothing changed." I said, thinking back through my jumbled thoughts outside of Trufflehunter's home, "We both grew up, our relationship should have changed, boundaries should have shifted but…they didn't." I looked back him, "Realizing that made me look at all of my memories different. Realizing that is what made me realized I was in love with you."

Caspian gave me a dazzling smile and kissed my lips softly. "I was so glad when you came back during the Voyage. I don't know if I ever told you that, so I'm telling you now." He murmured against my lips. "I didn't know how much time I would have left with you, and I just knew I wanted it to be as wonderful as the other times I had spent with you- regardless of any shifted boundaries, changed relationships or your brother for that matter."

"I didn't realize you had such wonderful times with me Caspian?" I said teasingly, though his words made my heart swell with joy and love.

"They are nothing compared to this time, right here." He whispered before he claimed my lips with his own once more.

* * *

><p>We didn't move from the chair we had settled in for what must have been hours. The conversation had stopped between us, leaving us in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company as he held me. But eventually my curiosity got the better of me and I asked the question that had been burning at me since he had left. "Where did you go Caspian?"<p>

I felt the mood in the room tense slightly and Caspian stiffen. I furrowed my brow and glanced over at him. He saw my confusion and took my hand in his, his entire body visibly relaxing. "It was nothing Lu."

"Nothing?" I questioned, confused. _He had just decided to take off with no reason?_

"Well, it turned out to be nothing." He corrected himself, "There have been reports of strange happening in the woods and we thought we had another case."

"But…" I trailed off, prompting him to tell me more. "But…we didn't." Caspian finished with a small shrug. I nodded but bit my lip, unsure if I should press him further. I was about to say something but I forgot what it was as Caspian pressed his lips sweetly to mine.

We broke apart and I let out a small huff, "It's hard to think when you do that." I complained with a teasing smile. He let out a chuckle and gave me another peck. "What is it that you have to think about so hard?" He asked in a tone that matched my own.

"I can't remember anymore." I pouted in a jocular manner. Caspian shook his head in amusement and raised a hand to my cheek. "Well in that case…" He trailed off as he leaned closer, kissing my temple and then trailing down my cheek. I let out a small sigh and then turned my head so our lips would meet. But I couldn't help the feeling that he was hiding something from me.

* * *

><p>A week's time had passed before I could even process it, each day the same- absolutely wonderful. There was a joyfulness in my chest (that I had only felt a few times in my life) was now a constant presence. I felt a new lightness and take on life. I would wake up each morning refreshed (and unable to remember my dreams). Martha would help me ready for the day, and then I would scarcely see her for the rest of the day.<p>

Caspian was always there to greet me in the morning, giving me a sweet kiss despite my bit of morning breath. We would sit down to breakfast, sometimes alone, but more often not. Then he would have to go about his kingly duties, leaving me to spent my mornings in the company of others, Jonathan more than anyone else. I grew to love the little boy a great deal, almost as if he were a younger brother. I knew Susan felt very maternal instincts over Edmund and I, and I couldn't help but love playing the older sister or aunt or even mother he never had.

By lunchtime I would see Caspian again, normally meeting him in the dining room. I could still remember his face from a few days ago when Jonathan and I had stumbled into lunch covered in dirt from exploring outside. He had clearly been trying not to burst into laughter, even though others looked on in mild horror.

Then Jonathan would have to go to his lessons, leaving me to find something to do. Thankfully most days Caspian had his afternoons off and he would have an adventure for us to go on. We would take a ride down to the beach and walk along the water's edge, getting our toes wet in the tide. We would have friendly sparing matches, our skills nearly equal (though he beat me nearly every time). We would stroll through the gardens, resting in the shade of the trees-, which is exactly what we were doing now.

The sun was shining brilliantly with a warm breeze wafting through the gardens. Caspian and I were resting underneath a particularly shady tree, with me curled up comfortably on his lap. His head rested against the tree, his eyes shut while I was reading a book I had started earlier. Our shoes lay in the tall grass a few meters away, having kicked them off while racing each other (I swear Caspian and I were still children sometimes.).

I was about to close my eyes and rest back against Caspian's chest when I heard voices murmuring near by. I quietly shut my book and listened more intently, trying to make words out of the mumbling.

"…no one has seen them since lunch time…" A female voice scoffed, disapproval ringing clear.

"Perhaps they went off, they are courting you know." Another voice answered her.

_Are they speaking of Caspian and I? _I wondered, my head spinning slightly at the thought. I had never liked being the center of gossip, not in England and not in Narnia.

"That may be true," The first voice said again, I could almost see her scowl, "But they need to have a chaperon. It's not proper."

"What is not proper?"

"Say for instance they were in this garden, with it's many hiding places, do you have any idea what they could be doing!"

"Well, as I have said several times before, they are courting."

"That may be but…" and the voices trailed off once more. My cheeks were bright pink with a blush and I ducked my head down in shame, not that anyone could see me. And not that Caspian and I had even done anything, Caspian was a gentleman. _Still…_

"How embarrassing…" I mumbled as I shifted slightly. I gasped when I felt Caspian's lips on my neck and I couldn't help but melt into him. He chuckled, "How is that embarrassing love?" he asked planted another small kiss on my shoulder. "After all it was mention, what three times and counting?, that we are courting."

"Caspian…" I gasped as he gave my neck a small nip, "They're right, is this proper?" Unfortunately the last part of my question turned into a groan as he trailed back up my neck and behind my ear. Caspian gave a husky chuckle and nipped at my ear. "I don't care about proper, I only care about you." He whispered, "What do you want?" He paused, nuzzling my hair behind my ear.

"I want you to just kiss me already." I whispered and I could feel him smirk into my hair.

"As you wish." He said as he claimed my lips with his own.

**Okay, there will be conflict in the next chapter. I promise. That conflict will lead to a rash action, danger, and then one heck of a surprise!**


	16. Chapter 16

**My goodness! Sudden onslaught of finals, projects, homework and all the other joys of school. Add in work, frustrations and writers block…and you might be half to where I am right now. I'm going completely nuts over here in Wisconsin.**

**The whole point of that (^) is that I'm really sorry you guys.**

Caspian was called to the court after that. He said I wasn't needed, but if I wanted to attend what would be a "rather stiff and dull meeting" then I was welcome to.

"As lovely as that sounds Caspian dear," I smiled sweetly, "I think I shall fine Jonathan. He should be done with his training now."

Caspian kissed my cheek sweetly and told me the pages were being trained at the archery grounds today. I went off towards the grounds and found a fair few amount of people already gathered. The pages were just finishing what I'm assuming to be their final arrow. Jonathan managed to shoot a perfect bull's eye that would have made even Susan proud.

The crowd cheered and the boys dispersed. It was then I realized the crowds were parents of the boys, checking on their progress of becoming a *knight. The boys ran into their mother's embrace while their father's looked on proudly. Jonathan stood awkwardly near their tutor, who congratulated him with a clap on the back and then headed to talk to the visiting lords and ladies.

Jonathan noticed me and I opened my arms to the young boy. His eyes lit up and he ran towards me. I wrapped him up in a hug as he began to babble excitedly about the mock tournament that he had just won.

* * *

><p>"When the other pages return from their holidays, we start sword training. Until then we're 'posed to practice our chess." He said with a smiled as we walked hand in hand back towards the castle. Then he frown, thinking.<p>

"Do you think Cas_th_pian would play with me? All of the other boys are either playing against their brothers or fathers…" He said sadly. I squeezed his hand. "I'm sure he would love to Jonathan. He was in court when I came out to get you, but let us see if he's in his study now."

I left Jonathan in the kitchens in Martha's caring hands. I brushed off her fretting over my eating habits and went to look for Caspian in his study. I took the main hallways, not feeling like adventuring through the tunnels without Jonathan.

I rounded the corner and heard murmurs coming from behind Caspian's door. He was defiantly in there and it sounded like he was speaking with someone; Andrew most likely. I raised my hand to knock when I overheard my name. Looking up and down the hallway, I lightly pressed my ear to the door.

"…A true miracle if there's even been one Caspian, gives new light to the return of loved ones…" Andrew voice seemed caught between despair and hope.

"I don't understand how I deserve this- how I deserve her." Caspian seemed…dazed, but happy? I pressed my ear closer to the door, taking care not to be heard eavesdropping. "I am so unbelievably lucky." I was about to knock and enter when Andrew spoke again.

"Especially after Aslan gave you the choice to keep her here at the end of your voyage, it's a wonder she was allowed to come back."

The world around me froze and vaguely started spinning. _What did he just say? That's not possible._

"It was not exactly, she would have had to make the choice in the end." Caspian said almost absent-mindedly. My heart tightened and the fuzz continued to surround my brain. _What is he talking about?_

"Her making the final decision would imply that you told her she had a choice." Andrew countered. I failed to understand how they were speaking such a simple conversation, yet it was slowly tearing apart the new world I had built for myself.

_Caspian could have kept me here?_

A sobbed racked my body and I roughly shoved my fist in my mouth to keep it from escaping. I collapsed my head against the door, hot tears escaping.

"Is someone at the door?" Andrew asked and I heard his weight shifting to check. I shoved off from the door and stumbled backwards, falling back against the wall. I vaguely felt it scrape the back of my head. Andrew opened the door and his eyes widened, "Caspian, we may have a problem."

Another sob choked out and I ran blindly down the hall as Caspian came out of the room, "Lucy!" and heard his footsteps come after me. But for once in my life, I was able to run faster than he was.

I ran past the kitchens, seeing Jonathan's bewildered face and Martha's concern. I continued running until I was out the door. Without bothering to think about the consequences or the mysterious danger in the forest, I ran down the path and deeply between the trees.

***The steps to become a knight based on Western European history, which would make the most sense to use in Narnia as well.**

**Yes, I'm aware it's short.**

**Like really short.**

**Really, really...okay, really short. But I wanted to give you guys and update. I'm working on the next chapter already and it will be longer.  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry you guys- things got really crazy. Our school took a hit when a senior died and everyone's super shook up. Then I got the flu and- yeah, it just wasn't good. But here's to three day weekends and only having one four hour shift at work!**

**So as for my (now very old) hints, the last chapter was Lucy being hurt. This one I promised there'd be a glance at the danger in the forest…and so shall it be.**

If I had actually paused a moment, instead of just- as Peter liked to put it- rocketing off, I would have realized it was an awful idea run alone into the woods, not even carrying a dagger to protect myself. After all Trufflehunter had spoken of a lurking presence and Caspian clearly felt an unspoken threat hidden in there.

It was even less smart to stray from the clearly worn riding trail.

But I didn't pause, not even when I felt as though my lungs were going to burst from my body. All I knew was I wanted to be far, far away from Caspian. I also knew he wasn't going to let me wander- well run- off, alone and unprotected. But I really, really, really, didn't even want to look at him, much less speak to him. Knowing that he would follow me on horse to catch up to me quicker, I darted off the trail and in between the trees.

Tears blurred my vision and I finally stopped my sprint. My legs buckled and I slumped over, leaning heavily against a near tree. I could hear movement in the forest, no doubt Caspian and his men coming after me. I glanced between the snarled branches of the trees at the path I left. I could scarcely see it, having put quite the distance between us. Squinting, I could make out movement of horses and riders a like.

Standing, I walked parallel to the path. I didn't exactly plan to go to Trufflehunter's, but I knew that's where I was heading now. It was really the only place I could go. Trufflehunter had always been a kind badger and he would allow me to stay with him, no questions asked. At least, no questions until after I had some rest and a cup of tea.

The noise of Caspian and his men faded as I left them behind. I was assuming they had split into the many paths the trail had, perhaps two riders to each trail. My plan if I heard one coming was simple- hide.

Part of me scolded myself. This was childish. I should go face Caspian, talk rationally like an adult. However, that was much easier said that done. With my heart so freshly broken, I couldn't calmly walk up to Caspian and chat with him. _"You know how you could have kept me here? Well the fact you didn't has broken my heart, so could we talk about this?"_

Oh yes, that would go just swimmingly. I wouldn't cry, or scream, or accidentally slap him. Nothing like that.

_I'm being very cynical. _I scolded myself again, _Be either self pitying or cynical, but both in the same thought train is a little much Lucy._

I sighed out loud at the fact I was talking to myself and continued on my own path to Trufflehunter's.

* * *

><p>Now were the times that I really wish I had thought for maybe five seconds, or even three, before I had run off the trail.<p>

I knew it hadn't been that long. A half-hour, forty-five minutes at the most; however, I also knew that any amount of time lost in the woods was not a good thing. I sat down heavily on a root. I picked up a stick and tried to draw my path in the dirt.

The creek that ran through the woods had diverted the horse's trail away from the hidden one I walked. I hadn't thought much of it then, but I hadn't been lost then. Any noise that I had heard from Caspian's men had disappeared a good twenty minutes ago, which should have made me feel better, but it didn't really. With the emotional chaos swirling through me and now being lost, I just felt exhausted.

A twig snapped, and I shot out of my own thoughts. I glanced around but saw no one. I was certain that I would have heard Caspian's men coming, horses could only be so quite. I listened hard again and to my relief, heard something. My relief was short lived, panic and fear replacing it when I thought I heard an arrow. Trusting my gut and dropping, an arrow flew by where my head would have been.

I scrambled up, cursing my stupidity- for running, straying off the path, not having my dagger- I ran blindly through the trees. I could hear arrows piercing the trees and ground around me, the archer clearly following me on foot. I ran across the uneven ground, avoid the roots of the trees.

I heard another snap and the gruff sound of a man cursing. By the sounds of it, my attacker had not been able to avoid all of the roots, but I didn't dare look back. I used his temporary immobility to put more space between us. I clambered up a pile of boulders and managed to hide myself behind one. I peered out just as the archer stumbled into the area. He looked around him, arrow poised. He clearly didn't see me because he cursed and spit on the ground. He glanced skyward and the sun caught his face.

He appeared to be close to Caspian's age, perhaps a little younger. But he was instantly somehow familiar. His dark hair and smoldering eyes struck a nerve in my very soul, vibrating some distant memory. His face may have once been described as perfect, except for the jagged scar that ran from his forehead to his chin. _He looks some what like Scott, _My mind whispered, _they could be brothers. _I gasped.

A stupid mistake.

An arrow flew above my head as I only managed to roll out of the way just in time. I jumped down the other side of the rocks as I heard him start after me. My almost screamed when I realized I had trapped myself, this side of the rock only leading to a large, smooth boulder- like a small cliff. With me at the bottom, no escape to be seen. My heart dropped. I heard the archer land behind me. I took a deep breath, refusing to be a coward, I turned to face him.

My blue eyes met his dark green ones. They were beautiful, which was an odd thought to have about you killer's eyes moments before they murdered you.

"The valiant queen turns to face her death head on." He smirked as he cocked his bow, clearly trying to frighten me or make me beg for my life.

"I am no coward. The fact you would kill an unarmed warrior says you are." I answered coldly.

"You dare to call yourself a warrior?" He tried to mock me, but his voice cracked and his smirk faltered.

_He doesn't want to kill me, _the thought dawned on me, _he was sent by someone._

He cocked his bow again setting his arrow. Just because he didn't want to kill me, didn't mean he wouldn't. He clearly had orders that he extended to follow. He aimed at my head and then changed so he instead aimed at my heart, trying to give me the quickest death he could.

I closed my eyes. _Caspian, I love you and I am sorry. _ I opened them again, his arrow still unshot. He seemed to be fighting an inner battle.

"It is a shame I have to kill you. You are unarmed and a woman." He scoffed and repositioned his arm. "It's not even about you. You're just a pawn to get to Caspian." He shook his head, "Such a shame. I always wanted to meet you, the valiant queen, and now I have to kill you."

"A shame indeed." I replied in a steady voice. He rolled his shoulders and took final aim.

_Aslan._ I prayed silently, needing no other words. He took a breath and was about the release the arrow when he froze, his eyes widening. To my shook, he let the arrow fly, slamming into the ground five feet away from me. He took three steps back, his gaze fixed on some horror behind me and above me head.

**Who came to her aim? Let me know who you think ;)**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Geez, I'm not that mean...**

A growl sounded over my head, and was then echoed by several others. One ripped opened and a chorus of barks, snarls and howls pierced the air. The man took one brief look at me and then turned and ran. From on top of the rock above my head, several great wolves leapt after him, their jaws snapping at his heels as they darted after him.

I sunk to my knees in pure shock and put my head in my head. Suddenly I felt a small wet nose nuzzle up between my arms and a lick across my face. I look to meet the eyes of a familiar wolf cub.

"Shrania!" I exclaimed in relief and shock. She leapt into my arms as I cuddled her, very glad she was still young enough that she wasn't offended by my affection towards her.

"Shrania" a deeper voice called. I looked up to see two wolves clamber with a graceful ease down the rock slope. They looked at me and bowed, "Queen Lucy." Shrania climbed off my lap and ran excitedly over to them.

"See Papa? I told you I met her." She yapped excitedly.

"Indeed you did child." One answered, as he nuzzled her gently. "But I also I believed I told you to stay away from this fight."

"Come now Reif," the other replied, "If it hadn't been for Shrania's keen sense we would have gone taken our normal route home and then where would our queen be?"

"True enough Geingh," Reif replied, "But that doesn't mean my daughter is allowed to place herself in danger."

My mind snapped clear and my thoughts came together instantly. This was Shrania's family. Shrania had been staying with Trufflehunter while they were away, but they had come home now- and thanks to Shrania, saved my life.

"Thank you." I spoke as I stood, commanding their attention accidentally, "You saved my life."

They bowed again, "It is an honor my lady queen." Reif said.

"But I believe we should get Queen Lucy and my niece to Trufflehunter." Geingh said, nudging Shrania.

"Indeed. You lead them their. I must to alert the pack and find the King and his men." Reif replied, "From what I hear, the Queen's disappearance into the woods caused quite the stir." He didn't say it accusingly, but with almost amusement. It brought a blush to my cheeks either way as I followed after Shrania and her uncle. Shrania's father ran off the opposite way, howling to his pack.

* * *

><p>"By the Lion's mane!" Trufflehunter exclaimed as Geingh, Shrania and I came into view. He was just outside of his house, speaking with a fawn when he first spotted us over through the clearing of trees when his home lay. I glanced down and noticed I had acquired several cuts and scraps in my most recent "adventure". Not to mention I was completely covered in filth.<p>

"Lucy child!" He rushed towards us, "What happened to you?"

"It seems our mysterious forest visitors wished her dead," Geingh stated cynically, "And almost succeeded too, if it hadn't been for Shrania alerting the pack to the strange scent in the forest. We followed it and came upon an unknown man aiming an arrow to pierce our Queen's heart."

While Geingh explained all this to Trufflehunter, I sank to the ground, my exhaustion and ache making themselves known now that the adrenaline was flushed from my system. Shrania climbed silently onto my lap and I absentmindedly stroked her fur, feeling its silkiness between my fingertips.

"Are you alright my Lady?" Geingh said, glancing over at me, his gaze lingering on my newly acquired cuts and scrapes.

I nodded my head; "I'm just very worn."

"Sleep child." Trufflehunter encouraged. I nodded and laid down on the earth, cuddling Shrania slightly. "I actually meant for you to go in the house-" Trufflehunter started, but cut himself off when he saw I had already closed my eyes. He sighed heavily and I let the blackness consume me.

* * *

><p>I awoke again to the smell of smoke. I peered out from under my eyelids and saw the moon high in the sky, telling me it was the dead of night. I turned my head to the left and gasped in surprise. Trufflehunter's home was bathed in a warm glow as a small fire burned near by. I saw a few of Caspian's men resting around it, their horses tied nearby. I pushed to my elbows, noticing Shrania's absents from my side. I glanced behind me to see the pack, along with other Narnians scattered. Shrania slept against her father, who was lying and quietly speaking with her uncle.<p>

I glanced to my right and visible cringed backwards. Caspian's brown eyes were storming with hurt, anger, fear but I could still pick up on lingering traces love and passion hidden deep within his chocolate eyes.

And they were staring straight at me expectantly, wide- awake and waiting.

**Unfortunately, I AM this evil. ;)**

**You may hate me, but it's a risk I'm willing to take.**

**Let me know if the archer (who tried to kill Lucy)**

**a. have been killed**

**b. been captured**

**c. escaped**

**Also- any connections? Predictions? Hopes?**

**Let me know :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Who loves homework, projects and test?**

**Not me.**

**Well, anywho, here's that chapter I promised you guys :)**

Caspian and I blinked at each other for a few moments. I fought the urge to look away from his steady gaze, hurt and anger swirling in his eyes. But I refused to look away, letting my feelings know to him as well. The air grew slowly tenser, almost like we were yelling and arguing- all without saying a single word.

Finally Caspian let out a heavy sigh that just sounded tired. Tired of being angry, tired of being hurt, and tired of our silent fighting. I finally let my eyes fall to the ground, the stone near my foot becoming the most interesting thing in all of Narnia. I heard him shift and suddenly felt his body heat as he sat next to me, but not touching. A part of me wished he had tried to touch me, not knowing if I would have turned away from him or collapsed into him.

Has anyone ever told you how hard it is to hold anger against someone you love so completely?

It's terrible.

"Are you okay Lucy?" He asked finally. I glanced over at the ground near him. His hand was hesitating by his side, debating if he should try and pull me to him. My heart swelled at his want to have me near, but it also stabbed another shot of pain through my mind. I glanced up at his face, "Do I look okay to you Caspian?"

He cracked a slight smile, "Well besides the few bruises and cuts, you look as beautiful as ever." I gave him an ice glare, courtesy of Edmund's teachings. His smile faded quickly. "Then you heard as much as I'd thought."

"Yes." Was my only reply.

Caspian sighed again, "Lucy, I understand that you're angry with me, but running off into the woods? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" It was his turn to glare at me. "I was panicking."

"That's surprising." I glared at him sarcastically, surprising myself with just how cruel I sounded. He looked as if I had slapped him.

"How can you say that Lucy?" I could tell he was fighting to keep his voice from yelling. "I understand you're angry, but you have no right-"

"No Caspian." I cut him off harshly. "I am not- just- angry. I am angry, hurt and feel betrayed." I felt tears cloud my eyes but I still stared dead at him.

"I know that…conversation might have come as a shock, but Lucy-"

"A shock?" I scuffed, "I am more than in shock. I am** _ripped apart_**_**.**" _I half screamed as I started to sob. I pulled my face into my lap and wrapped my arms around myself. I had never wished for Peter or Edmund so much in my life. I could even feel Susan's slim arms ghosting over me as I lost all control of my emotions.

I really hated crying, especially in front of people. Especially in front of Caspian.

I felt him freeze beside me, and then deciding he'd deal with what ever I would throw at him, he wrapped me up in his arms. I wanted to fight him, but I couldn't find the strength in me. I was too emotionally drained, physically tired, and I loved him too much.

I honestly don't know how long I cried. Even when I had stopped finally, Caspian made no move to speak or even move. I simply stayed wrapped up in myself, wrapped up in him. I was starting to fall asleep, my eyes drifting shut when he spoke in a soft whisper.

"I would have had to tell you that I was falling in love with you." He whispered, a placed a light kiss in my hair. "For you to have the choice to stay, I would have had to tell you everything."

"Would that have been to terrible?" I asked, confused and slightly more hurt than before. My pride was really taking a few hits today- yesterday and today, actually.

"It scared me." Caspian admitted, and I glanced to see his head was no slightly hung. "You were 15 Lu, and I was 20. I shouldn't have been falling for you, but I was and that scared me."

"You still should have told me." I whispered, my voice cracked again.

"I know that Lucy. I knew that the moment the wave closed behind you. But at the time, I thought it was for the best."

I just gave him _a look._

"You were _15_ Lucy."

"I'm only _16_ now Caspian."

"But you didn't choose me." He clarified, "You choose Narnia. If I had told you, call me arrogant if you must, but part of that decision to stay would have been choosing me."

"Why would choosing you have been so bad?" I asked him shakily, "I'm choosing you now. I thought you were choosing me back."

"I am Lucy. I will always choose you. But I didn't want you to make a decision for choosing a man when you were 15 and…choosing wrong." He said insecurely. Then he locked gazes with me, "I was not going to make you choose between your family and me."

I thought about Edmund and Eustace at the end of the world with me. Could I have really watched them walk back through the waters without me? Could have chosen one man over my entire family, when at the time, I hadn't even realized that I had loved him?

Caspian held my gaze and all I could say was a small "oh…."

I swallowed hard and tears began to form again. "Caspian, I as so sor-"

"Don't Lucy." He said, pulling me back into his arms. "I should have explained this all sooner."

"I should have given you the chance to."

"You were hurt." He shrugged as if that justified my behavior.

"That excuses nothing." I mumbled weakly.

"It's not an excuse." He shook his head. He reached out his hand and stroked away me tears. "I sorry love, I didn't ever mean to hurt you so. I never want to again."

I placed my hand over his one that was wiping my tears away. I looked at him, locking our gazes again. "You won't." I stated, not knowing if he ever would again, but wanting to believe he wouldn't.

His only response was to claim my lips with his own. This kiss was rough, but controlled and slow. It was every emotion I had feel over the past day or two and all the love that we could pour into it.

His presence overwhelmed my sense. Everything was Caspian. His scent filled my brain and his kiss was setting me on fire. His hand cupped the back of my neck, deepening the kiss further and making my head spin even more.

We broke apart for air and he rested his forehead against mine, our nose brushing. His arms were still tight around me and I leaned into the crook of his shoulder and neck. He pressed kisses in my hair, down my throat and even settled a fleeting one on my shoulder. "I love you Lucy."

"I love you." I said back, except for the yawn that interrupted my words. Caspian let out a small chuckle, but shifted us so we were lying back, stilled wrapped in each others' arms.

"Sleep love." He spoke softly, "You're safe. I'm never going to let you go."

"I know you won't." I mumbled and quickly fell asleep lying in Caspian's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up, my body slightly aching. I peered out from under my lashes to see the sunlight peeking between the branches. I was still where Caspian and I had fallen asleep last night, except Caspian was gone. Sitting up, I saw most of Caspian's men were already gone. Caspian, Andrew and a few of the Narnians were in deep discussion by the smoking fire.

I sat up, my joints creaking and popping in protest. A blanket that must have been placed over me at some point slid down to my waist. I pushed it aside and stood, reaching up to untwist my muscles and joints. I bent down, grabbed the blanket to wrap it around my shoulders (it was a rather chilly morning) and padded over to the men.

Caspian saw me first and smiled brightly. I returned the smile and went over to him. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to his side. "Morning love." He whispered in my ear and then kissed my temple sweetly. Then he turned back to face Andrew, who was talking to the group.

"And there's no sign of him in the forest?" He questioned Shrania's father, his eyebrows knit together in worry.

"No my lord." Reif answered, "He injured two of my pack and was able to escape."

"I hope they are recovering?" Caspian inquired. I smiled, not knowing why it gave me so much joy that he cared about their well being. He was their king after all, and a good king looked out for his people.

"Yes your majesty." Geingh replied. "And we shall keep a post in the woods, in case the archer who threatened our beloved queen returns." He nodded towards me and I smiled, a little embarrassed.

"However, if your majesties excuse us, we need to return home." Reif bowed lowly.

"Of course. And thank you again." Caspian nodded to both wolves. They turned to leave but I spoke quickly. "You saved my life, I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"It was an honor my lady." Geingh nodded and I sent another smile in his direction. He and Reif turned into the trees and disappeared. Andrew appeared to still be deep in though, but quickly shook it off. "Shall we return to the castle?" He raised his eyebrows at Caspian.

"You go ahead. I have something I wish to show my queen." Caspian kissed my nose and then grabbed my hand, pulling me towards Destrier. I allowed him to help me up and then felt him shift on behind me. He reached around and grabbed the reigns, trapping my waist between his arms. "We'll see you at dinner Andrew." Andrew just rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

Caspian gave Destrier a gentle nudge in his side, "You know where." He said with a secretive smile.

"Oh dear, what surprise do you have for me now Caspian?"

"You shall see Lu. You shall see."

* * *

><p>Destrier carried us swiftly across the forest floor, flying over and rocks or roots that could trip him up. Caspian's hands rested on my hips, pulling me close to him. His body heat kept me warm as chilly wind cut through the fabric of my dress. His hands would randomly come up to pull a strand of hair behind my ear or clean dirt of my arms.<p>

He frown deeply when he discovered that one of the dirt patches was actually a darkening bruise, turning purple near my wrist. He twisted our fingers together and pulled out intertwined arms towards him. He brushed air light kisses over the bruise as if he could heal them that way. The gesture was enough to warm my face and make my head swim with a pink haze. Caspian smiled, seeming to realize the effect he had on me, and kiss my temple and then down my jaw. Our head bumped together when Destrier jumped a rock and I let out a giggle. Caspian's mouth was in a mild scowl; however, he soon was laughing as well.

Destrier slowed down as if on que and Caspian dismounted. He held a hand, signalling me to stay on Destrier's back. My brow furrowed in confusion, but I settled comfortably back onto his back. Caspian smiled up at me and grabbed Destrier's reigns, leading him gently through the thicker trees. My body jostled and shifted with the motion of Destrier's steady strides and I found mind myself tuning to the steady beat of footsteps and hooves falls.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Caspian stopped walking. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me down from Destrier's back.<p>

"You may head where ever you please friend," Caspian spoke to Destrier without removing his hands from my waist, "We shall make our own way back to the castle before sunset." Destrier nodded and trotted off through the trees. As he disappeared, Caspian's hand came to grasp my chin gently. He tilted my head up and brushed a thumb across my lips with a small tickling sensation. I opened my mouth to giggle and Caspian took full advantage, placing the valley of his lips between mine.

My hands clasped around his neck, pulling him closer. One of his hands threaded through my tresses and the other gripped at my back. We were pressed together in a chaste kiss, on bursting with passion and love. When I broke away for air he only smiled and peppered kisses across my face and down my jaw. I giggled at the sensation as his kisses spread down to my neck. I kissed his jaw, feeling his stubble prickling at my lips. His breath heated a trail causing me to blush. Our lips met once again and my mind sighed in content.

Caspian broke away and whispered hoarsely "If we continue I'm going to forget why I brought you here." With that he kissed my nose and pulled at my hand. He lead me through the trees a little ways and we came across a stone path that twisted through the woods. I glanced at Caspian and he merely smiled, "The people wished to honor you and your siblings- this is for Edmund. A path through the his Western Woods."

He let go of my hand and I started down the path a little ways. I let out a laugh of sheer joy and ran a few meters further down the path, smelling the flowers that grew along the side and feeling the vines that creeped through out the stones. I turned back to Caspian and leapt into his arms, "Caspian, he would have loved it." Caspian spun me around a little and then kissed my cheek.

"It leads down to the harbor that lies between some cliffs on the coast, they are calling it Lucy's Harbor." Caspian smiled and I only hugged him tighter. "We are still working on Peter's and Susan's, but hopefully you can help." I only nodded, trying not to cry. Caspian held me tighter for a moment and then pulled me down the path. "Come, it leads to the castle. We'll have to leave soon if we actually want make it home before sunset."

* * *

><p>When we emerged from the woods, we were met with chaos. Caspian and I took off in a run, but he being faster, beat me to the nearest guards. I would have continued towards them if I hadn't seen a flash of blonde to my left. I cautiously approached a bush where I could definatly see a blond head poking through. I moved forward and was shocked with what I saw.<p>

"Aribella?" I cried when I saw my very dear friend lying on the ground, a bit of blood pooled near her head. She looked up seeming relieved. "Lucy!"

She pushed into sitting position, painfully I noticed, and I embraced her. "Ari," I turned back to her, "What happened? Are the other's with you? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know Lu!" She cried into my shoulder, "I was with Peter and suddenly we were attacked- I don't know what- and suddenly I'm here. Oh Lucy," She sobbed, "I do believe I caused a bit of a panic."

"Shhh Ari," I calmed her, "Where are you hurt?"

"My head, they hit my head." She said, pulling out of our embrace to press a tender hand to her head. Then she looked panicked, "Peter! Is Peter here? What happened to him? What if he's hurt or-"

"Ari!" I gripped her a little tightly, "Calm down." I was worried about Peter as well, more than anyone could imagine. But Ari needed to calm down. With her head injury, a panic attack could seriously cause damage. "He's fine. He's too stubborn to be hurt." She relaxed only slightly, working hard to control her breathing. "There you go, just stay calm. Caspian!" I yelled behind me, helping Aribella up. She leaned on me, a little to heavily- showing me how hurt she really was.

Caspian came running over. "Lucy, what is-" he cut himself off when he saw Aribella. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Ari looked shocked and scared. She skidded out of my arms and away from Caspian.

"Caspian," I said in a deadly calm voice, looking between the to of them "What is going on?"

"Lucy," Caspian started cautiously, "the guard thought they saw-"

"Arella!" A another voice called. Everyone turned to face Andrew who was now running across the courtyard. He stopped in front of Aribella and cupped her face in his hand. "It's you..." he whispered.

Aribella's eyes widened and she whispered, "Andrew."

Then her knees gave out as she clasped in Andrew's arms in a dead faint.


	20. Chapter 20

I stood frozen beside Caspian, my eyes glued to the scene that played out before me. Andrew lift Ari…Arella… (ohhhh headache) into his arms swiftly. He didn't bother to look at anyone before he practically ran into the castle. My mind was spinning and yet it wasn't moving at all. I vaguely heard someone call my name, but didn't process it until Caspian's hand lay on my cheek "Lucy?" He questioned worriedly.

I blinked a few times and then placed my hand over his. I grasped at it, interlocking it with mine and pulled him back towards the castle. I lead the way quickly, hoping to catch up with Andrew. My friend was hurt and I needed to help her. That…and I didn't quite trust Andrew alone with her. They had been in love, first loves from what I heard from Caspian. And I also knew, despite the secrets that Ari had been keeping, she truly did love Peter. It was my duty as her friend to help keep Andrew in line until everything could be explained. How she was knew me, her and Peter, how she was in my world…

Caspian seemed to sense where I wished to go and took lead towards Andrew's room. I could recall Jonathan having shown me once, but my head was starting to throb at the events that had just taken place. He entered without knocking, revealing Andrew leaning over Ari, who was passed out on the bed. His face held concern, shock and an under glow of love. I visibly cringed. Andrew was a good man, and Ari wouldn't want to hurt him. She never wanted to harm anyone.

"Arella, Arella, love, please wake up." Andrew begged, unaware that we had entered. I let go of Caspian's hand and went over to the bed.

"Let me see her Andrew." I commanded softly. He look surprised and slowly stood straight and walked just a few paces back, drawing level with Ari's feet on the bed. I knelt beside her and stroked her hair back. "Ari, darling, wake up." I said softly.

"Ari?" Andrew questioned, looking at Caspian, "Who does-?"

"It appears there is much more to her story that you originally thought." Caspian said neutrally.

"That I thought?" Andrew questioned, anger seeping into his voice.

"Yes Andrew, you." Caspian answered coolly, "I constantly disagreed with your theory that she just left to prance around in woods."

"Then where was she?" Andrew demanded, and I resisted the urge to cringe. Instead I smoothly said, "She was with me. In England. In my world."

"In your world?" Andrew asked bewildered, "How did she get there?"

"I do not know." I said, rising to my feet but still watching Ari, now breathing slowly, "But no fault in it lies in her."

"How can you say that Queen Lucy?" Andrew snapped, "She ran off and-"

"And you seem to forget that only Aslan has the power to open the doorways between worlds." I said stiffly, "She may have run off; however, my guess is that she had every intention of coming back." I turned to face Andrew now. His face had gone pale, and his eyes showed he was losing his nerve. "Clearly, Aslan had other plans for her."

Andrew said nothing, but took my place as I went back to Caspian. Andrew knelt beside her and stroked her face. I could her him mumbling his apologies to her, saying, "I am so sorry I ever doubted you love…" over and over. I clenched my teeth, resisting the urge to say she was not his love anymore. But that was her's to tell.

Ari's eyes began to flutter and her hazel eyes (which looked rather green today) caught sight of Andrew. Instead of embracing him, as he expected, she scrambled back; it reminded me slightly of a frightened cat. Andrew's eyes widened in shock, "Arella? Love, it's me…?" He reached for her again and she backed herself into a corner. "Love, I know you didn't mean to leave, it's alright…"

Ari mumbled something.

"What was that?" Andrew asked, stepping towards her, reaching for her. She slapped his hand away and I had to stifle a gasp. Andrew looked bewildered and…angry. "What is it love?"

"I. Am. Not. Your. Love." Ari hissed out.

I actually gasped this time. I hadn't expected Ari to be so….quick and bold….and angry. My gasp drew her attention to me and her eyes widened. "Lucy…" She began carefully.

I moved away from Caspian to embrace her. She relaxed into our hug and started crying, "I wanted to tell you, I really did…." I merely shushed her, murmuring that it was okay. I knew she had a reason behind this all, and the shock I was in kept me from being angry with her. Perhaps I would be later, but something told me that I wouldn't be.

"Arella?" Andrew interrupted, "What do you mean I am not your love?"

"Exactly as I said." Ari turned to face him, "You aren't my love. And it's Aribella now."

"I don't understand." Andrew tried to reason with her, grasping for her hands again. She merely gave him a glare.

"Go back to your wife Andrew." She said coldly. I furrowed my brow at Caspian. I had known that Andrew was to be married to another woman, but he hadn't mentioned that the wedding had gone through after Arella's disappearance. Caspian also looked confused.

"I have no wife Arella," Andrew's face brightened, thinking this was her only problem. _If only he knew about Peter…_ "I have been waiting for you…"

Ari gave a bark of laughter much darker than I had ever heard. "Of course you were- those maids and ladies, they were just to pass the time…"

"What- what?" Andrew looked shocked…and guilty. I had backed near Caspian, and he was backing us slowly to the door. It felt as if we were in the middle of a lover's spat, even if they were not lovers.

"The first few months I was in England, I wanted to leave. To come home." Ari began, "And then Aslan began giving me dreams- I thought them nightmares. You with the castle's maids, the stable girls, the visiting ladies- Every. Woman. Possible." She hissed out again.

I stiffened, well aware of what Aslan had the power to show in our dreams. Ari looked on the verge of tears, but she continued. "I didn't want to believe it. I would wake from these dreams, screaming, the world closing in around me."

_Her panic attacks. _I thought. She had told me they originally sprang from nightmares. I had no idea they were about _this_ though. "My world crumpled around me and you have the nerve to claim my love? OUT!" She screamed at him.

Andrew's had looked guilty through all of this, but now turned prideful. "This is my chambers."

"Fine." She spat, "I'll leave."

"Where?" he spat right back.

"The forest, the middle of the sea," she ranted, "Anywhere is better than here."

"She'll stay with me." I said clearly and both jumped, startled we were still here. Andrew's eyes narrowed. "This is not your affair, Lucy."

"It certainly is. She is my friend, my best friend. You betrayed her." I glared deeply, "You will not speak to her that way. You will not look at her, do not even think of her. And it is Queen Lucy." I spat out.

Caspian froze beside me, shocked at my behavior towards a member of his court. But I couldn't be bothered at the moment. Andrew had no right to treat Ari this way.

"Queen Lucy," He sneered slightly, "Why don't you just keep your nose out of this?"

"Andrew." Caspian's voice cut across harshly. Andrew glared at him, but shut his mouth firmly in a thin line. He opened it to speak again when another voice cut across.

"HOW CAN NO ONE KNOW WHERE THIS _MAN_ CARRIED HER?" A familiar voice yelled in panic.

"Peter, calm now-" another voice cut in.

"I AM CALM EDMUND!"

My heart leapt and I rushed to the door. Peter seemed to be yelling at everyone, trying to find Ari. _He just knew a strange man, possibly her old love if someone cared to mention that, carried her off…_ Edmund was looking around, trying to calm Peter. He spotted me and yelled, "LUCY!"

I left Caspian's side and ran to my brother. "Edmund, what are-?"

"Peter!" Ari's voice called and I heard her footfalls. I turned in time to see Peter gather her in his arms and breathe her in. "Ari! Are you all right? Why are your eyes red? Have you been crying? What is going on?" His questions were rapid fire.

"Peter." Caspian stated, and Peter looked up, surprised to see anyone besides Ari was even here. I looked back at Andrew, and just as I fear, there was a look of murder on his face. "Perhaps we should discuss this in the study, more privately."

Peter nodded and held Ari closer. Edmund had taken notice of Andrew and was studying him as Andrew continued to glare at Peter and Ari. Caspian let out a breath and I touched his arm. He smiled at me and took my hand. He started to lead up back to his study.

As we began to draw even with Andrew, Caspian spoke again. "Andrew, go home to your estate."

"I'd rather like to stay and know what is going on." He gritted from between his teeth.

"Andrew," Caspian spoke with authority, "It was not a request." He placed a hand on his shoulder, "You are too angry my friend." Andrew shook off his hand, sent another glare at Peter, and stalked off.

Caspian rubbed his hand tiredly across his face. He nodded up towards the study, pulling myself with him again. "Shall we?" he asked as he continued to lead the group towards the study, and hopefully towards so answers.

**And Andrew's darker side appears….**

**And have you ever noticed that small, shy girl who every one thinks is innocent until she freaks out on someone? That is Ari! If this were a modern fiction, that would have been the classic "*smile* I - will – cut – you- *pulls knife* " moment.**

**Seems a bit rushed, but this is sort of how the chapter just fell into place. I originally didn't plan on Andrew cheating on Ari, but I decided that I really like Ari/Peter. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! I know it's super short but I'm crazy busy with school. Summer's coming so teachers like to pile on tons, and tons, and tons of homework.**

Caspian opened the door to his study and held it open for the others and myself. I entered first followed by Edmund, Peter and finally Aribella. When she drew even with Caspian, she began speaking.

"Forgive me my king," she began, "if I had known what would happen when I left the court that day, I assure you, I wouldn't have left." She muttered sadly.

"There is nothing to forgive Aribella," He called her by her new name, "Aslan has strange plans that seem to change our lives- clearly for the better in both cases." His eyes found me, leaning against his desk. He smiled brightly at me and came over, wrapping an arm around my waist. Aribella gave a watery grin and took a deep breath.

"A little over a year ago, England was a mythical place to me." She started, biting her lip. Edmund's eyebrows shot upward and Peter looked shocked. "A place where the Kings and Queens of the Golden Age lived. I never truly believed until I was sent there…the day…the day I left Caspian's court." She finally met Peter's eyes. He seemed dumbstruck.

Edmund was the first to speak after that, "So…you are…you're from… Narnia?"

"I wanted to tell you." Tears had begun to collect in her eyes, she turned to me "I really did, I tried so many times, but the words…they always caught in my throat." Tears trickled down her face.

"Aribella, you can't blame yourself for that." I said, shaking my head, "I knew there was a logical reason- you aren't malicious nor do you keep secrets. I trust you."

"Thank you Lucy." She smiled, "You are all really too kind."

"Would you continue your story?" Edmund asked, now smiling as well. Peter still looked a little surprised, but his lips were closed- his jaw no longer hanging open.

"My sister and I resided in Caspian's court after our parents had died- I don't remember them. Everything was fine- until she died in childbirth…the last of my family, gone. Well not the last, I had Jonathan." She smiled and then it faded, "I suppose I had Andrew too- at least I thought I did. But I could feel something wasn't right." She paused here, and glanced out the window.

"Perhaps it was Aslan calling," she began softly, "but when news broke of Andrew's engagement- perhaps that was the final call. I ran to the forest, following glimpses of gold."

She stayed silent for a while now, and none of us interrupted her. "Next thing I remember was Taylor and Ryan lending over me in a hospital, babbling on about how the doctors had found me but their family was adopting me." She smiled and glanced over at me, "I met Lucy at the market a week later."

I left Caspian's side to join her by the window, grabbing her hand. Edmund let out a breath and then smiled brightly, "That is quite the story Ari- always knew you were a special girl. It's in the eyes, you know-"

"Who is Andrew?" Peter's voice interrupted Edmund.

Aribella quickly turned to face Peter, who's expression was now carefully blank. She bit her lip and took a step towards him. "Peter…"

"Aribella." He said flatly, "Who is he?"

"Peter, it's complicated-" she began, but he stood suddenly. He looked as if he was about to say something, but then he shook his head and walked out of the room. Ari stood there for a moment and then put her hand to her mouth. She turned from us, but I still saw the tears leaking from her eyes. I rushed to embrace her while Edmund excused himself. I saw him storm towards the door with a rough call of "Peter!"

Caspian gave me a look saying he'd be back and quietly swipe from the room. Seeing everyone was gone, Ari quickly fell apart. Her sobs racked her body and I could only rock her gently, trying to sooth her.

_She's really having a rough day._

Caspian poked his head in quietly and then turned to someone behind him. He opened the door wider and Jonathan shyly peered in. Aribella looked up from my shoulder to see the young boy, and then looked at Caspian. When he nodded, she stepped away from me carefully.

Jonathan observed her silently and tensed. For a split second I feared he'd run from the room. But then he sprang forward and threw himself into Aribella's embrace. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his nose and cheeks repeatedly. I swallowed the happy tears that threatened my eyes and beamed over at Caspian. He extended his hand out to me. I twined our fingers together and we silently left the room, leaving the two remaining members of a family to reunite.

**I know it's super short, but I really wanted to give you something in case I couldn't later.  
><strong>

**Oh Peter…..PM me with what you want to see happen in the story ;) It may or may not happen, but if you never tell me, then I'll never know. But I always love new ideas, and other's ideas can help make a great story. SO lettma know :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello all :)**

**I'm so glad I got this update done before I go on my trip, I hope it tides you over. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing and submitting your ideas for what happens next! You guys are awesome!**

**Quick notes-**

**I know the timeline for Jonathan/Ari is a little off. I'm trying to regulate it a little better.**

**Jonathan is seven, he was six when Ari left.**

**Ari is sixteen. She was nine when her sister died and fiftheen when she left.**

**Peter was a little OOC in the last chapter. It was, honestly, to give the story a little conflict. I think the war wouldn't have necessairly made him harder, but made him more afraid of losing people- and he thought he was going to lose Ari and didn't want to see it happen.**

**As for time continuing in England while Lucy was there- she's staying forever remember! Time can't just….stop in England. So since Lucy chose to stay in Narnia forever, time in England went on without her. **

**Hope that helped :)**

Caspian and I walked swiftly away from the study, leaving Ari and Jonathan to reunite in peace and without an audience. Ari had been away for a little over a year, having been sent to England when Jonathan had just turned six. He was a little over seven now, so she hadn't really been gone that long, in terms of a lifetime. But that year must have seen like a lifetime, to both Ari and Jonathan…especially when you didn't really choose to leave the other.

I was amazed by both of their strength. Jonathan, so young to be losing his family with no true reason behind it. Not to mention, no one knew that Aslan had send Ari to England. Jonathan must have spent a year thinking she had abandoned him, or worse- that it was his fault she was gone.

And Ari, to be sent away from your only family left. To deal with the death of your sister, your only family, at the age of nine. To help raise your nephew so young, to try and help him grow while you're still growing yourself. It was amazing to me.

"Lucy?" Caspian's voice pulled me from the inner workings of my mind. We stopped walking and I turned to face him. He smiled gently, "It's been some afternoon. Are you alright love?"

"I…" I thought about it, "I'm fine. I mean, it's quite a shock, but…" I simply shrugged instead of finishing the rest of my thought.

Caspian seemed to understand and nodded. Then he unexpected plants a tender kiss on my temple as he wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer.

I let out a light laugh and lean into his broad chest. "What was that for?" I asked teasingly. His smile grew as he began placing kisses down my cheek, moving closer to my mouth with each peck.

"With all of the" –kiss- "excitement" –another- "we haven't had" –again- "nearly enough" -another, this one landing in the corner of my mouth, "romantic moments."

I bit my lip on smile, trying to fake a serious face, but failing. "I was not aware that there was a daily requirement."

"Indeed." Caspian kissed my nose; "We are courting, aren't we?" He kissed between my eyebrows, "How am I to make you swoon if we don't share romantic moments?"

"And there haven't been enough today?" I asked, a little breathless. His kisses were beginning to make my head spin. I could feel his lips curve into a smirk from where they rested on my forehead. "Not nearly." He whispered.

I leant up and began to trail my lips across his jaw. "We should fix that." I whispered as I lay a light kiss in the dip between his chin and lips. Caspian leaned back slightly so he could capture my chin between his thumb and forefinger. He tenderly drew my face up to his, pressing our lips together.

His hands cupped my face as mine tangled in his hair that rested just behind his ears. His left hand traced down my jaw and neck, leaving a trail of fire. His hand slid down and he gripped my waist, pulling me closer to him as my right hand moved down to grip his shoulder. I used it as leverage to pull myself on my tiptoes, better meeting our lips.

"Well, I guess I figured as much." A voice chuckled from behind us. I broke our kiss and spun around in Caspian's arms to face-

Edmund.

Smirking Edmund.

I placed a hand to my face and groaned, as a red blush became very apparent. Caspian merely chuckled. I elbowed his slightly in the ribs, which only caused him to chuckle some more and plant a kiss on my head.

Edmund's eyebrow shot up.

"What was it you said to me at festival?" He asked, his smirk growing. "That you and Caspian were _friends?_"

"Just friends?" Caspian asked teasingly, "I think I'm offended Lu." I could practically hear his smirk as well, both of them enjoying teasing me.

"Ed!" I whined childishly, "Must you point out everytime you prove me wrong?"

"Yes." Edmund replied. I huffed at him and he began to laugh, moving closer to me. I moved out of Caspian's embrace and into his. "But really Lu, I'm glad you're happy. I assume you're courting?" He directed the last part at Caspian as he let me go.

"Indeed."

"You treat her well?"

"Of course."

"You haven't done more than kiss her?"

"Edmund!" I half shrieked and I lightly slapped his arm. Caspian didn't seem fazed in the slightest though.

"My intentions are honorable Edmund. I have only every treated Lucy with respect."

"See to it that it stays that way."

"This is not happening, this conversation is not happening." I groaned more to myself than either of the men. But both heard me and began to laugh again.

"I'm just doing my brotherly duty Lu." Edmund said, ruffling my hair. I gave him a small shove but smiled despite myself. Though my smile quickly faded, "Peter?" I asked in a quiet voice.

Edmund's face-hardened slightly. "As hard-headed as usual." I let out a sigh and Caspian wrapped his arm around my waist in a gesture of comfort. We were all silent a moment until Caspian spoke again.

"I was thinking about offering Arel- Aribella," he corrected himself, "a chance to go back to her parent's estate with Jonathan. She used to live there with her sister, but when Cordelia it was agreed that Aribella was far to young to stay there alone- but we've kept good care of it."

"It would be good for Ari to be able to bond with Jonathan." I said, "Especially in their family home."

"And give Peter a chance to become a reasonable human being again." Edmund added, then he looked at Caspian "May I go with her? I would like to make sure someone is there to protect her from those… who may not seem like the enemy." He said vaguely, but Caspian caught his meaning.

"You saw the way Andrew was looking after her." He stated.

"Lusting after her." Edmund nodded, "Peter may be a fool now, but he loves Ari. We all care for her. And…I don't trust him."

"I'm not asking you to trust him." Caspian agreed, "I believe Andrew just needs time to adjust and let go of Aribella, however, I will admit that I trust you a great deal more than I trust him, Edmund."

Edmund looked shocked, but recovered quickly. "Thank you Caspian."

Caspian nodded, "The estate is only about a twenty minute ride away, you can easily make it before sundown." A guard called out to Caspian, who gestured he'd be there in a moment. "Find Martha, Lucy's lady's maid and Jonathan's godmother. She'll know the way and can accompany you if Lucy can live without her for an hour or two." He finished the last part teasingly.

"I'll manage." I roll my eyes playful at Caspian and the turned back to Edmund, "Take her with you Ed. She'll be able to keep the home running single handily until you get more help."

"I'll get Ari and Jonathan and we'll depart immediately." Edmund nodded. He gave me a quick hug and clapped Caspian on the back.

"We'll visit tomorrow." I promised. Edmund nodded and took off towards Caspian's study. Caspian gave me a quick kiss, "I must attend a meeting with my advisors, you are welcome as always Lucy."

"Thank you Caspian," I smiled, but then sighed, "But I must go speak to my other brother."

Caspian gave me a small kiss on the lips and nodded, "He'll come around Lucy." I only could sigh again and wrap my arms around Caspian in a quick embrace. He returned the gesture and we stayed like that a moment until Caspian was called again. "See you at dinner love." He kissed my head and then we parted our separate ways.

* * *

><p>I approached Peter's old room, assuming that where he'd run off to. I should have thought to ask Edmund, but I agreed that Ari needed some time with Jonathan.<p>

_And no chance of my idiot brother hurting her further before he has a chance to turn "back into a decent human being", as Ed put it._

I knocked on his door, but went inside anyway. He wouldn't really be in the mood for company so I doubted he would call anyone in.

Sure enough, he was sulking near the window. He began to talk as he was turned around, "I already told you Edmund, I just can't- " he caught sight of me. "Lucy," he stated flatly, "I thought you were Edmund."

"I don't see how that could be," I teased, "He has quite the beard coming along."

Peter gave a quick, true laugh and then turned serious, "I don't wish to talk about it Lucy."

"Fine Peter- I'll talk, you listen." I started some what heatedly, "How could you just storm out like that?"

"I was angry Lucy!" Peter began, "I was upset and-"

"And you didn't think of how much it would upset Ari?" I interrupted, "You just leaving like that?"

Peter looked out the window.

"Peter," I shook my head, "She fell apart after that." I could see his face breaking, but he was determined to cling onto the mask he held. "She had a hard day."

"Yes," He said somewhat angrily, "All of her secrets spilt out and she had a bit of explaining to do."

"How about this?" I seethed out, "How about being attacked and waking up in Narnia? How about not knowing if the man you love is hurt, or where he is? Worry so much, you nearly slip into a panic attack. How about seeing the man you used to love, but you knew had betrayed you, suddenly appear? How about fainting? How about telling off the man you betrayed you? Telling him you never wanted to see him again?"

Peter now looked shocked and ashamed all at once.

"How about finally telling to truth to everyone and…" I took a deep breath, "And having the man you love walk away from you before you could truly explain?"

Peter stared at me and then looked to the floor with tears gathering in his eyes. He placed his face in his hands and croaked out, "I couldn't stand the thought of losing her Lu." He looked up, "The thought of her loving another man, it makes me sick to my core."

"She didn't know you then Peter," I said, gently now, "She doesn't love him anymore, and hasn't for a very long time."

"It's still not fair." He murmured out.

"None of this is truly fair Peter." I moved closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not fair that Ari had to leave Jonathan to meet us. It's not fair she didn't have a chance to explain herself before the truth was spilt out. It's not fair that her first love broke her heart." I wrapped my arms around my brother, as I quietly finished, "It's not fair that her first true love walked out on her."

Peter gulped hard and gave me a squeeze back. He took a few stead breath and then whispered, "I need to talk to her, where is she?"

I pulled back from Peter, "She went to her family's estate- Edmund is with them." I said, "We'll go to them tomorrow."

"But Lucy-" Peter began, but I cut him off. "Tomorrow Pete." I stated firmly, "We all need rest and perhaps a bit of time apart. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and such." I shrugged, "Let her have time with her nephew Peter."

Peter merely nodded and then offered a weak smile, "I won't be down at dinner, I have a love poem to write."

"Oh Peter," I gave him a small shove and a smile.

"What?" He chuckled, "Nothing says "I love you, I'm an idiot, I love you, please forgive me and have I mentioned I love you" like a love poem does."

I rolled eyes at my brother, but wrapped him in another quick hug. "We'll get you before we leave tomorrow Peter." I said into his shoulder and he hugged me back.

**WHOOO! Non jerk Peter!**

**The next chapter will obviously be at Aribella's estate- which we will find out her true maiden name and possibly some family history! **

**You guys really love Ari/Peter and also want Edmund with someone, but I also know this is a Lucy/Caspian fiction. I'm hoping that I'm keeping a good balance here, but defiantly let me know if the story is getting too focused on one couple. IT WILL BE A LITTLE MORE FOCUSED ON LUCIAN, but let me know if it's just like "wait, what do you mean Ari and Peter have a child, when the $# & did that happen?"**

**^The above is just an example, Ari is not, I repeat, NOT pregnant. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry it's so terribly late- it's been a very hard past couple of weeks- but sitting down to actually write and finish up this chapter is awesome. I hope you guys like it.**

**Again- Edmund is not growing a beard**

**Ari is NOT pregnant (remind me to never try and give an example again)**

I left Peter's room- he was in a cycle where he'd mutter, write out something, mutter, cross it out, and then start this process over again- and drifting towards my hidden room. I couldn't wait to show Ari when she got back, and come to think of it I couldn't recall if I'd ever shown Jonathan the room. I should show him as well.

After all the…excitement… of the morning, it was lovely to sit and read. To let my mind wonder to another place, another time, another person's romance. Other love story interested me, but none of them ever could rival Caspian and I's. None even came close.

Yes, other love story could make me smile- but I found that not one story could give me the butterflies in my stomach that Caspian could with a simple glance in my direction.

_I wonder why Susan, with all of her beaus, still swooned over romance novels?_

My eyes began to feel heavy, the words blurring on the page. I set the book down, not bothering to mark my page. This particular novel was actually not holding my interest, but perhaps it was because of how tired I suddenly felt. Deciding against taking a nap here (what if I overslept into dinner, only Caspian would know where to look when I wasn't in my room), I wandered down the steps towards my room.

Before I could fall into my bed (oh how inviting it looked), I changed into a nightgown. It may have seemed silly, but I realized I hadn't changed clothing since before Caspian and I's argument. Since I didn't really have time for a proper bath, the least I could do was change clothes.

I climbed under the cool sheets and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of gentle knocking at my door. "Lucy?" A familiar accented voice called, "Are you in, love?"<p>

"Yes darling." I replied sleepily, "Just one moment." I pushed the covers off of myself and reached for my dressing robe (just because Caspian had seen me in a nightgown- more than once- didn't mean it didn't embarrass me. After all, it was extremely improper.) I crossed the room and opened the door, peering out at Caspian.

He smiled and reached a hand out to stroke my hair back, "I'm sorry Lu, I didn't realize you were sleeping. I shouldn't have woken you."

"That's alright Caspian, I was just taking a small nap before dinner." I replied easily, reaching up to take his hand from my hair and hold it in my own hand, our fingers intertwining.

"Really now Lucy?" He raised an eyebrow at me, "You're in your nightgown."

"Very good observation Caspian," I teased him, earning a small tickle at my side. "I needed to change but I didn't see the point of putting on something fresh before I had gotten the chance to bathe."

"Oh," he said, almost surprised. I thought I saw just a hint of him blushing, "I'll leave you to it then." He kissed my forehead sweetly and then stood for a moment more. Then he kissed my forehead again, lingering for just a moment longer before walking down the hall. I stood in my doorway, smiling to myself, before I turned to go inside and draw a bath.

* * *

><p>It felt so wonderful to be clean again.<p>

As usual, I hadn't really realized how filthy I had gotten until I saw all of the dirt and grim swirling around me in the tub. I managed to untangle my hair (by some miracle) and was currently deciding which dress to wear down to dinner. I was fairly certain it would only be Caspian and myself, the thought of which made me blush for no reason.

I decided on a rather lovely green one and took it from the wardrobe.

* * *

><p>I had really thought I would be able to manage without Martha. After all, I was able to draw my own bath, pick my own dress and even managed to tame my hair.<p>

But ties on the back of my dress? That's what was going to be my great defeat?

I sighed loudly and let my hands drop back to my front. It was simply no use-I couldn't reach around to tie them. I bit my lip and held the back of my dress closed with my hand. With my free hand I slowly opened the door to poke my head out. Deserted hallway.

"Caspian?" I called out in a hushed whisper yell towards his room, "Caspian?"

I heard distant footfalls and then saw Caspian's head peer out from his room. He looked surprise. "Lucy?" He came out and shut his door behind him, "What's the matter?"

"It's just that- I can't- these ties-" I tried to tell him several times before I took a deep breath. "Could you just come in here for a moment?"

"Of course Lu." He said, not know if he should be worried or amused.

When he came in, I was still facing the door, my hand on my back. "What's wrong love?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I- ermm, I can't do up the back of my dress without…assistance." I said with no small blush on my face.

He stared to only a moment, then what I had said clicked within his brain. He stepped forward slowly until he was right in front of me. "Turn around Lucy." He said quietly, brushing a hand down my cheek.

I did as he said, blushing furiously. His hand slowly covered mine and gently pried it away from where it held the dress together. I couldn't breath and could hear my heartbeat in my ears as his hands slowly did the ties to my dress up. His hands lingered, tying slowly, as his fingers trailed lightly over my spine. I couldn't suppress a shiver as his lips gently kiss the top of my spine when he had finished. I could feel his mouth form into a smirk as it pressed on the back of my neck as his arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

I allowed my hair to fall forward and cover my face, which I'm sure was as red as a lobster's. His smirk grew and he began to chuckle, his breath warms and intoxicating on the back of my neck. He planted small kisses up my neck and placed a final one on the pulse behind my ear before he spoke. "Was there anything else love?" he whispered huskily.

"I…I don't remember now…" I whispered quietly. Caspian began to chuckle again, his fingers now gently feeling my across my waist, even dipping as low as to skirt across my hips in a sweet caress. I was barely able to hold my gasp and melted into his embrace, forgoing any previous embarrassment.

We stood for a moment longer, savoring our embrace in silence. Caspian rested his chin on the crown of my head, causing me to rest back comfortably and tuck my head into his neck. Suddenly, Caspian sighed, sounding disappointed. "We have to go to dinner." He said, but made no move to unwrap himself from our embrace.

"Not technically…"I started to say, but a sudden rumble from my stomach made whatever I was about to say invalid. Caspian laughed loudly but tried to disguise it as a coughing fit. I glared at him lightly as I untangled myself, but took his hand and lead the way out of the room, "Nevermind then, to dinner it is." I said, dropping my false glare and letting a smile come over my lips.

* * *

><p>Caspian and I had dinner with a few others. The conversation drifted and flowed easily across the table. Every now and then I would catch Caspian staring over in my direction, causing me to blush ever so slightly. WE would simply stare at each other, smiling like fools until somebody would get our attention (mostly Trumpkin with a small clearing of his throat).<p>

Caspian and I wandered among the hallways, hand in hand, simply enjoying each other's company.

Peter came out of the library, looking tired and ruffled, but happy. The moment he saw us was also the moment I realized that he didn't know about Caspian and I. I glanced at Peter who was looking between the two of us and then down at our hands. Then he shook his head with a small smile on his face, "Of course." He chuckled good naturally.

"Peter, I-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"We'll discuss it later Lu, I have my own love life to worry about first." He shook his head again, and turned from us to go to his room. "I trust we're leaving early tomorrow?" He called over his shoulder.

"At first light Peter." I rolled my eyes teasingly, "You'll see Ari soon."

"If she'll see me…." He sighed heavily, stopping his track to his room, simply standing in the now seemingly empty hall.

"Pete…" I pulled my grip from Caspian's to walk forward and lock my brother in a hug.

"I'm fine Lucy." He insisted, but wrapped his arms around me as well.

"We should all get some rest." Caspian walked up behind us, but didn't disturb our embrace. I pulled away from Peter to take Caspian's hand again. Peter cracked a smile at Caspian, "At dawn?"

"At dawn." Caspian nodded. Peter looked between us again and said no more except to bid us goodnight and go down the hall to his room. I watched his retreating back util Caspian tugged on my hand, "Come love, if we ride at dawn, I should get you to bed so you don't fall off you're horse."

I smiled up at Caspian, allowing him to lead me down the hallway towards my room. When we reached my door, he leant down and gave me a sweet kiss goodnight. "Goodnight Lucy."

"I love you Caspian." I said, kissing him softly again. He smiled and pressed his lips back to mine. "As I love you, my Queen, much more than you'll ever know."

I smiled and pressed my lips to his cheek, bidding him a final goodnight (and stealing one more kiss) before I crawled under my covers and let sleep consume me.

**So yes, I do realize that this isn't anywhere near where my preview is, but I decided to bump that to the next chapter because I really wanted to give you guys and update. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry it's taken so long- getting ready for back to school plus I had a wisdom tooth removed and a bone graph- aka, been under heavy pain meds.**

**I know timing from the previous hints is a little off, but I'm changing the original direction of the story just slightly.**

**Hope you like it :) **

I rolled over with a groan, deciding if I should answer the knocking at my door. I determined that I would much rather stay in bed and continue to sleep. I nodded my head to my internal conversation and turned from my back to my stomach, blocking out the growing dawn that was leaking through my window.

_My goodness, who could possibly need me awake at the crack of dawn?_

Something in the back of my mind flared, but was gone before I could grasp it. I was suppose to be up at dawn because...because...because...

"LEAPING LIZARDS LUCY!" Peter's voice rang through the pounding on my door, which I just noticed had grown louder and heavier in the past few minutes, "IT'S TIME TO WAKE AND GREET THE WORLD! WE HAVE PLACES TO BE."

I placed my hands to my temples, trying to block out my older brother. Aslan knows I love him, but my word he needed to calm down and stop trying to knock my door over using only his fist. I shoved my blankets down towards my feet but made not effort to remove myself from bed. Instead I lay back on the pillows again, desperately trying to blink the sleep from my eyes and find some energy.

Peter's knocking suddenly ceased, followed by a muttered conversation. I heard footsteps head hurriedly down the hall and then a softer, much gentler knocking took it's place. "Lucy? We are leaving soon, Peter is readying the horses as we speak. Are you awake love?" Caspian's voice drifted lightly in the morning air, much more kind than Peter's hurried, almost panicked voice had been.

I let out a small groan of exhaustion and feeling flustered. Caspian entered my room slowly, smiling when he saw I was still laying motionless in bed, resistant to move. He sat on the edge of my bed, placing one of his hands on the other side of my waist. He lent over my face and brushed his lips over mine sweetly. "Good morning Lucy."

I moved my head up, pressing my lips more firmly to his. "Good morning Caspian." He smiled a little wider this time before leaning down and capturing my lips again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up so I was seated next to him, my arms around his neck. "Well," He drawled lightly as he kissed around my face, "That got you to sit up."

I laughed and lightly hit his shoulder. "Oh hush Caspian, it's very early."

"It is." Caspian nodded, "But Peter is already almost ready to go."

"Oh Peter." I let out another laugh. "Alright Caspian." I made to kiss his cheek, "I need to ready myself. See if Peter needs help in the stables?"

"Oh course love." Caspian moved his face so that I kissed his lips instead of his cheek. "Don't fall asleep on me though."

I laughed as Caspian left me to ready myself for out ride and the day ahead.

* * *

><p>I was still rubbing my eyes as I walked down to the stables. Well, more stumbled, because honestly who had coordination before the sun had fully risen? Caspian was just leaving the stable, mostly likely to see if I was on my way. He smiled and chuckled, clearly amused at my state of still being somewhat asleep. He wrapped his arm around my waist, allowing me to rest my head on his broad shoulder. "Why don't you ride with me?" he suggested, "I'm afraid you'll fall off your horse, especially at the pace that Peter is aiming to ride."<p>

I was about to protest, but then the idea of Caspian's arms around me, not to mention the added benefit of not falling off the horse if I did fall asleep, changed my mind. I simply nodded into Caspian's shoulder.

He kept his arm around me, guiding me into the stables and over to a flustered Peter. "There you are Lucy, I thought you were never going to join us." I decided not to comment, mainly because my the sleep that still hazed my brain prevented anything intelligent from coming out. I simply nuzzled further into Caspian's shoulder, a distant part of me hoping to just get on the horse so I could fall asleep for the short ride over to Aribella's estate.

* * *

><p>I didn't, in fact, fall asleep. Simply because Peter's pace was...well, mildly insane. Aribella's estate was only a half hour or so away yet Peter was aiming to get us there in ten minutes.<p>

I was grateful that Caspian had thought to have me ride with him because I''m almost certain I would have fallen off in my exhausted state. But Caspian's arms around me not only kept me steady, but on the horse.

_This is going to be a long ten minutes._

* * *

><p>We reached Ari's home in sixteen minutes after Peter had nearly fallen off his horse...twice. We approached the house, Peter already dismounting while the horses were still slowing to a stop. He stumbled but caught his balance just before he could fall.<p>

"My Peter, that was quite the dismount." Edmund's amused voice called from the doorway. He stood, leaning against the frame with a smile on his face. He pushed off the frame and embraced Peter before turning to help tie up Peter's stallion before he got away.

Caspian slid off from behind me and help me off, his hands gently griping my waist. Edmund came and tied up our horse for us as well before wrapping his hands around mine. "You look tired Lu."

"You would too if you got up at the crack of dawn Ed." I replied, smiling slightly.

"Believe it or not, I did." Edmund scoffed at himself a little, "Jonathan was so excited to be at his family's estate he woke us all bright and early. Martha still has some breakfast in case you haven't eaten yet."

"That would be excellent Edmund." Caspian nodded, seeing as none of us had eaten anything.

"Edmund, she... she is awake then?" Peter stammered a little.

"Yeah Pete, Ari is awake." Edmund nodded, leading us inside. "Martha should know where her and Jonathan have gotten too. "Martha?" Edmund called through out the house. "Martha? They're here."

"In the kitchen your majesties!" Martha called. We followed Edmund into the kitchen, where Martha was still bustling over breakfast. "Sit and eat, come, come now. Plenty left."

Caspian pulled out a chair for me and then settled himself beside me. Peter stayed standing, nervously pacing.

"Martha?" Edmund began, "Since Peter here won't get the courage to ask, I will do it for him. Where did Aribella and Jonathan get too?" Peter shot Edmund a glance but didn't say anything, he merely looked at Martha as well.

Martha gave a laugh. "They are out back in the gardens your majesties, just through those doors." She gestured to the back door. "Now if you all excuse me, I have duties I must attend to." She swept from the room with surprising grace for an older woman.

Peter turned to Edmund, "Was that really necessary?"

"Absolutely." Edmund said, "You weren't about to ask her anytime soon."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes Pete, I do."

"Now look Ed-"

They made to continue their disagreement, so I tapped Caspian. I put my finger up to my lips in a gesture of silence and then pointed to the back door. Caspian nodded and silently pushed back his chair while I did they same. We headed silently to the door.

While Edmund and Peter had their little… whatever that was, Caspian and I slipped out of the back door. As Martha had told us, it lead to an enchanting little garden; the flowers were in full bloom and vines climbed towards the sky. The air smelt sweet.

As Martha had also said, Ari and Jonathan were lying among the taller grass. Ari had a flower in her hand and was tickling Jonathan's features with it- running it across his nose, cheeks and the underside of his chin. He was giggling like a mad man, only shrunk down to little boy size. Ari saw us first and gave a radiant smile. "Lucy! King Caspian!"

Jonathan sprung to his feet and pulled Ari to hers. Well, more tugged on her hands as she stood, but the affect was basically the same. Ari and I embraced tightly as Caspian swung Jonathan around in a circle.

"King Caspian!" Ari mildly scolded, "Don't make my nephew lose his breakfast now!" Caspian stopped but continued to hold the boy in the air. Jonathan merely continued his giggling, enjoying the attention from his new found (re-found?) aunt. He reached out from Caspian's arms towards Ari, who drew Jonathan close and settled him on her hip. I raised my eyebrows at the young boys ability to transfer to different people's embraces without having to touch the ground.

Jonathan's giggling stopped suddenly and he whispered urgently in to Ari's ear. She turned around, still holding Jonathan, to face the door.

Peter stood in the doorway, a look of being lovestruck and ashamed all in one- he almost looked like a kicked puppy.

I realized Jonathan didn't know Peter, so his sudden presents worried him. Children were always rather curious, but cautious about new people.

Before anyone could utter a word, Martha appeared in the doorway behind Peter. "Come now Jonathan, it's time for your bath." Jonathan grumbled as Ari set him to the ground and somewhat stomped off inside. Ari and Peter continued to stare at one another.

I got a sudden flash of memory- a few mere weeks ago before they had started courting. I smirked; I simply couldn't resist.

"Peter, you know Ari." I repeated the words I said then, when Peter had come into my room to find Ari there. Both also seemed to remember- Peter flushed and Ari actually flashed a grin.

Peter slowly walked up, nervousness radiating from his body. He stood before Ari, pausing before taking one of her hands in his. She did not pull away. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly. He shook his head; he sighed. Then he tightened his grip on her hand and nodded his head toward the house. Ari understood his gesture and nodded in agreement.

Then they walked into the house- hand in hand.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and beamed up at Caspian. He smiled back and then nodded his head towards deeper in the garden. We wandered to where Ari and Jonathan had been, sitting together in the tall grass. Caspian picked up Ari's discarded flower and then, just as Ari had to Jonathan, began to trace the petals lightly across my face.

His lips then gently followed the flower's path, him laying gently kisses on my neck, wrist, cheek, forehead...everywhere. I giggled lightly and then placed my hand on his cheek, guiding his face to mine. He leaned down to kiss my lips sweetly, placing the flower beside us. His hands cupped my face while my rested on his neck. We lay in the tall grass kissing for what seemed like hours, the flower now all but forgotten.

**Hope you guys liked it! I promise to update as fast as I can, but with school starting I'll be pretty busy. **

**Review and let me know what you want to see happen!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know this is short and I am so sorry it's been so long. If anyone would like to do my homework/ schoolwork and go to work for me then I promise I will update everyday. But since there are no volunteers for that… I am really sorry guys. I am updating as fast as I can. :(**

**I know it's short and intentionally a cliffhanger- I just really don't want you guys to lose interest.**

Caspian and I eventually stopped kissing (I was beginning to feel far to lightheaded for it to be healthy) and simply lay hidden in the tall grass, enjoying each other's company. I lay my head on Caspian's shoulder while his arms were around my waist, our legs slightly entangled.

So, needless to say, it was mildly awkward when Edmund found us tangled up like that.

"Alright love birds," He called, his voice mixed between embarrassed and amused as Caspian and I rapidly tried to separate ourselves more. "Martha sent me to find you two," his face turning serious. "Caspian, some of your soldiers have arrived. Urgent."

Caspian's brow furrowed as he headed toward the house, reaching back to hold my hand as we walked. Perhaps it was silly, but my heart warmed at the gesture. Clearly, something was wrong, but he still wanted to have me close to him in someway.

We entered in the back door of Ari's estate, both Ari and Peter still missing from the room. Martha was entertaining Jonathan, who now had wet hair and fresh clothing. He was talking happily to Martha, who had a false smile plastered on her face to hide her worry.

A soldier stood in the corner of the room.

"Your majesties." He greeted us solemnly. He made to go on, but then looked towards Jonathan'' small figure. Martha nodded and ushered the young child out of the room, the opposite door from where the soldier stood near.

"Your majesties," he began again, "We have just captured the archer who attacked Queen Lucy."

**I should have the rest of this chapter up soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

I momentarily froze, as did Caspian, wrapping his arms around my waist; it was almost as if he thought holding me would keep me safe from the man who attacked me. The man who now sat in the next room in the royal guards, unwelcome, company.

Edmund, who I had forgotten was in the room, let out a sound similar to growl. "The man who attacked Lucy?" His eyes snapped over to Caspian and I, "Why were Peter and I not informed of this?" He all but demanded.

"A lot has happen Edmund." Caspian explained, his arms tightening around my waist, "We have not been able to inform you or Peter about any of the happenings in Narnia, including the attack on Lucy's life."

"When did this happen?" Edmund was still livid, but slowly calming down.

"A day or so before you arrived." I spoke softly, gripping my hand tighter on Caspian's forearms. Something about this man chilled me to the bone, an unshakeable sense of recognizing my attacker. Caspian, sensing my discomfort, continued explaining to Edmund. "He was pointing an arrow at our dearest Queen when the Reif's pack, Shrania's father…who I just realized you have not had the pleasure of meeting yet."

"Wolves?" Edmund asked, just for clarification, not at all shocked by the talking Beasts of Narnia coming to my aid.

"Yes, they chases him off but were unable to capture him after he wounded a few of their pack."

"Of course." Edmund nodded to himself more than the rest of us. He looked over at the guard. "He's in the next room then?"

"Yes sire," the guard answered, "Under heavy guard. We have already questioned him, but he refuses to speak to anyone but Queen Lucy."

"Why me?" I gasped in shock and Caspian's muscles tensed. I turned to see his entire form had tensed, showing mostly in his rough jaw line. Even being so rigid, his features were still handsome as ever. His masculinity seemed to ooze off of him when he was going into his defensive mode. _Really Lucy? This is so not the time. _As if almost catching my thoughts, he locked eyes with me and his face softened. He pressed a small kiss to my forehead, "You don't have to speak with him if you don't wish to love."

"How else are we going to learn anything Caspian?" I whispered. "No Caspian," I started when I saw the argument in his eyes, "I am not a little girl, who needed your protection, and as much as I love you for wanting to put my comfort first, but we need to think of Narnia first." I leaned into him, "And getting answers from him, my talking to him, just might keep Narnia safe. Get to the root of all this danger."

"Alright." Caspian agreed softly, nodding into my hair. I pulled back from him and gripped his hand in mine, "I would greatly appreciate it if you would stay close to me my King." I teased softly, but really did want him to say close. I always felt safer with Caspian around. _Most likely because you are head over heels for him._

"Of course I will, My Queen." He planted a kiss on my lips lightly, "Always."

I nodded and pulled away with a small smile before turning to my brother, "Ready Edmund?"

"I was beginning to think you forgot I was here," He said with a slightly grossed out, but mostly amused expression, "Just because I approve doesn't mean I wish to see it."

"Sorry Ed." I laughed, then nodded towards the door. "Shall we?" Both Caspian and Edmund nodded at me, while the guard was now holding the door into the other room open for us to walk through.

I took a deep breath and went to face the man who had nearly taken my life a few mere days ago.

* * *

><p>The man sat with his back to us as we answered, but he seemed to know went we entered the room. "I am to finally get my chance to speak to Lucy then?"<p>

"Queen Lucy." Edmund and Caspian hissed at the same time before Edmund continued. "You shall address my sister by her proper title or not at all."

"Alas Edmund, I thought we were all better friends than that." The voice sneered as the man turned around. He smirked at Edmund before allowing his eyes to linger on me, "Aren't we Lucy?"

Then I knew my instincts had been correct.

"Scott." I seethed out and both Caspian's and Edmund's faces snapped to me.

"Lucy," Edmund cautiously began, "That's not possible."

"Unfortunately Edmund," the most beautiful came from my right, "Some have made packs with darker powers for dark powers of their own." Aslan had entered the room. The soldiers bowed to their knees while Edmund, Caspian and I bowed our heads. I saw Scott freeze and cower in fear.

Aslan motioned with a gesture of his head for everyone to rise, then fixed his stare on Scott. I loved Aslan with all my heart; however, I also knew those who had not only strayed from Aslan's path but turned completely away from the light of his love, were not easily forgiven. And those seeking to use evils against others, they had something to fear when Aslan approached them.

"I am amazed you were able to peer though his disguise Lucy," Aslan sounded proud of me while still sounding menacing towards Scott. "Slaying an innocent unicorn for its blood…" He growled and Scott shrunk into himself further, "The blood was the price for the deal- transportation between worlds and a disguise in England."

"Why?" I asked, looking only at Aslan.

"He believed that you were the keep to his power here in Narnia."

"I love her." Scott got out, his voice sounding harsh.

"You loved the idea of her." Aslan corrected him. Caspian's grip had down moved from my hand to holding me in his arms, although I was not quite sure when the change had occurred. "You will never come near her again." Aslan spoke, his voice rumbling.

The rumbling grew louder and louder, and Caspian pulled me tighter into his arms just as Aslan's roar became the only sound that filled the air. Scott screamed, almost in pain, and covered his ears. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peter and Ari rush to the top of the staircase and Martha and Jonathan come into the room from the door behind us.

His roar was so mighty that the air around me blurred and I closed my eyes against the sudden assault on my vision. I burrowed my head into Caspian's neck and his arms tightened around me. Then the roar quieted until it was a low murmur, reminding me of a comforting lullaby. I opened my eyes and turned to face the most beautiful golden-maned face in the world.

Aslan was looked where Scott had been sitting, a spot now empty.

"Where did he go?" Edmund asked.

"From this world, back to the powers with who he made the deal with." Aslan answered gravely.

We remained quiet, the guards bowing to Aslan and us before exiting the room. Then Aslan set his eyes upon Ari, who instantly froze in both awe and fear.

"Child," Aslan spoke softly, "I sent you to England, your fear of my anger at you for leaving Narnia, it serves no purpose."

Ari's eyes filled with tears and she rushed to hug Aslan. "Thank you."

She pulled back with a watery smile and Peter lay his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back to him. She smiled up at him, and at that moment I knew they were fine, that they had worked things out. Jonathan skirted past Caspian and I and wrapped his arms around his aunt's legs, looking suspiciously up at Peter. Ari laughed and Peter looked a little startled.

Then Aslan spoke again, "Before I leave, there is something you should know my children." We all turned to face him, even little Jonathan. "I shall see you tomorrow, and I need to inform you, that three of you had a choice to make."

"Three of us sir?" Peter asked quietly.

"Lucy has already chosen to stay in Narnia permanently, but I allowed her back because Narnia needed her…Caspian needs her." I blushed and realized that Caspian was still holding me rather close. "However, three of you do not truly belong in Narnia," he looked directly at Ari, "at least not anymore."

Ari blanched slightly, holding Jonathan closer. She seemed to realize where Aslan was going, even though my brain couldn't, wouldn't, process what he was saying.

"And within the next day," Alsan continued, his voice tinted with grim, "Three of you must return to England."

And then it truly hit me.

Ari.

Edmund.

Peter.

Three.

Not Jonathan, he was from Narnia. He wasn't one of the three.

Ari and Jonathan would be separated within the next day. This time for good.

**This story is rapidly coming to an end, but we can't have a good story ending without our conflicts being resolved. Scott/Archer/Trouble in forest? Wrapped up with a neat little bow. Hope it wasn't too fast, but I felt as though were dragging on a little bit. Plus I was just on a role!**

**Anywho, we also need a little more conflict (plus they all can't stay in Narnia forever, sorry!) This should be resolved in the next chapter, then maybe a filler, than the epilogue and THE END :(:**

**Its weird to think about, that I've been writing this for you guys for almost a year. I love all you who are reading and reviewing- it makes me want to keep writing and improving to have the best story possible for you guys!**

**I do have another fic brewing in my head, but just a warning, this one is a little different. Still Lucian, of course, but…. It's AU.**

**That's all Imma say for now, hope to have an update for y'all soon :)**

**Leave some love? Questions?**

**About this chapter? The story? The ending? **

…**The new fiction? (I'll be glad to answer any questions, just PM me)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hooray for broken computers! Not.**

**Sorry about the long wait for an update, this will be the 2****nd**** to last chapter. And unfortunately or fortunately, depending on your view, one of my lovely reviewers has guessed what I was going to do with my plot line.**

**Papercups…bravo. I both want to hug you and punch you. Just kidding darling…a little.**

**Anywho…**

After Aslan had left, Ari had asked Martha to take Jonathan into town on a short ride. Edmund asked to go with them, wanting a ride himself- or so he said. As soon as the door shut behind the three of them, Ari fell to her knees. She bent her head low until it touched the floor.

And then she screamed.

Peter ran to her side, attempting to pull her up. She fought him though, simply screaming and raking her nails across the floor. Tears had begun to flow down her face and it seemed nothing would stop their flow. Peter stopped trying to get her to stand but instead held her close, his forehead resting on the back of her head.

Caspian tugged on my hand, nodding his head toward the kitchen. "We should give them some privacy…" he whispered softly. I nodded my head and allowed him to lead me away from the tragic sight before me.

When we were in the kitchen, I let out a cry of anguish. Well I wanted to, but it actually came out as a strangled sound that stuck in the back of my throat. Caspian was by my side again in an instant, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I know that Aslan's will isn't to be questioned, but this…" My voice broke off and I was forced to clear my throat, "This seems…cruel. Splitting apart a family…one that just became whole again…."

"It may seem harsh Lu, but Aslan knows all. He must keep the world balanced and people where they are truly needed and belong." Caspian's voice was soft, not wanting to start an argument about the subject, but keeping a firm tone. After all, he was right; I didn't want to hear it, but he was right.

I simply rested my head on the table and allowed Caspian to comfort me.

* * *

><p>Peter and Ari came into the kitchen much later, Ari's eyes were puffy from crying. I went to her and placed an arm around her shoulder, resting our heads together. Just then, Jonathan, Martha and Edmund came home from town.<p>

"We're back! Aunt Ari! We're-" Jonathan stopped short. "Aunt Ari, why are you crying?" He ran up and wrapped his arms around her legs. "Please, please don't cry."

"Don't cry Ari." Edmund spoke softly, causing everyone to look at him. "There…isn't a need to cry. I…. I am going to stay in Narnia. You, Peter and Jonathan will go back to England."

There was a stony silence.

Peter was the first to speak, "Edmund, you can't… we can't let you..."

"Peter. I am going to speak slowly and clearly. Realize I will not change my mind. Get this through your sometimes very thick skull." Edmund spoke slowly, not raising his voice or changing his tone.

"You love Ari. Ari loves you. She and Jonathan only have each other for family. You all must stay together- it's only right."

Edmund paused and glanced out the window, "Plus… I've missed Narnia, Peter. I don't belong in England, I've never been happy there. But in Narnia… this is my home."

He looked back to us now, "Don't think of this as selfless and kind. This is selfish, I want to stay here." And then he walked calmly back out the door.

"Aunt Ari?" Jonathan spoke meekly, "What is going on?"

"I'm not sure sweetie." She spoke for the first time since Aslan had left, her voice rough and coarse. "But why don't you go take a nap and we'll figure it out after, okay?"

* * *

><p>Jonathan scampered up stairs without asking any questions; I guess he could sense how tense Ari was. Peter and Ari went after Edmund.<p>

I was both shocked…and not shocked.

I had always known that Edmund loved Narnia: his woods, our kingdom, the people. Somehow it didn't surprise me that he wished to stay. It was an interesting thought- he was selfish for staying, but also noble for staying. If you took all the emotion out of the decision, it simply made the most sense.

I came back to the present when Caspian touched my cheek, brushing back from hair that had fallen in front of my face.

"Perhaps we should seek your siblings? I know they value your wisdom and insight." He said with a small smile. I returned it and clasped his hand that rested on my cheek. Hand in hand, we left to find my- hopefully not fighting- siblings.

* * *

><p>They hadn't been fighting, although Edmund was in mild pain. Ari had wrapped him in a death grip hug and was saying "thank you" over and over. Edmund, who was never really one for personal contact anyway, was starting to feel uncomfortable. Peter was simply laughing at the scene.<p>

When we came over, Ari let go of Edmund and wrapped me in a hug. "Oh Lucy, I am going to miss you so much."

I returned her embrace, "I will miss all of you as well Ari. But you belong in England as a family." I pulled back slightly, "and Edmund has always belonged here. It is a perfect solution, even if it is a painful one."

Ari nodded, but I could tell she was holding back tears.

She went back over to Edmund, who actually picked her up in a hug this time. He was saying "you're welcome" over and over, mocking Ari in a brotherly way- but it was his way of showing he'd miss her and Peter and Jonathan.

I left Caspian to go over to Peter. "I'll miss you Pete."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "I'll miss you too little Lu." We hugged quickly and them pulled back to look over at Edmund and Ari.

"Please tell me you're going to marry her Pete?"

Peter smiled, almost secretly, before whispering "The ring is hidden in my sock drawer back in England."


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry about the long wait but getting dumped by your boyfriend who you're in love with makes it hard to write romance. **

**But anyway, I think I got some mojo back and I hope you guys like this; last chapter until the epilogue and then it's onto another story!**

We had spent the night in a rather unusual way. Instead of going to our separate rooms, we all slept on the floor together. Caspian was on the end, my back curled into his chest. Ari and I were leaning our heads together with Jonathan tucked into Ari's chest. Peter had his arms wrapped around both Ari and Jonathan. Edmund lay by Peter, back to back as they often did when camping in the woods of Narnia. We had several blankets thrown over us, somehow managing to keep all of us covered.

I couldn't recall a more peaceful night.

A few tears had been shed during the night, but whether they were tears of joy or sorrow was hard to say.

Jonathan had been told about what was to come with the morning; how he was leaving to go live somewhere else. He said he would of course miss Narnia and his friends, but he didn't want to lose his aunt again. The bond between Ari and Jonathan was as close as Mother and child. And with Peter, they would have a family; a very odd family, but a good family.

And with Narnia so much a part of them, they would never lose their faith. We could see them again, not for a very long time, but we could be reunited again- in Aslan's Country.

I had woken up three times during the night. The first time, Peter had also been awake. He gave me a small smile and carefully reached over Ari to stroke back my hair, much like he did when I was little and couldn't sleep. I looked at Ari's left hand and then back to him, affirming what he had told me this afternoon. He nodded and then placed a finger to his lips; I nodded, I wouldn't ruin the surprise.

The next time, it was only for a moment. Through barely cracked eyelids, I saw Ari stroking Jonathan's hair away from his sleeping face. Then she wiggled just enough that she could face Peter. She looked at him lovingly, tracing his slumbering face with her fingers. Then she turned back to how she was lying, and fell back asleep swiftly.

The final time, it was to the feeling on fingers running though my hair softly. I turned my head enough to see the Caspian was awake; he smiled at me as he softly kissed my nose. He leaned in very close and his words tickled the shell of my ear "Queen Lucy, I never realized how much I could enjoy holding you as we slept."

I blushed but smiled at him, "You make a rather comfortable pillow King Caspian."

He grinned, and then looked shy, "I would very much enjoy to do this every night, but perhaps…without your brothers. " I had to duck my head, I thought my face would burst into flames with how red it is. "Think of the rumors that would start Caspian." I whispered out, but embarrassed and…thrilled, dare I say?

"No rumors…if we were husband and wife." My eyes shot to him as he slipped a ring out of his pocket. "Queen Lucy, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I almost yelled, then looked terrified to see if anyone woke. Edmund was sitting up, looking dazed, but went back to sleep with no trouble.

"Yes." I whispered this time, "I will."

Caspian kissed me, long and hard but still gentle and sweet. He slipped the ring onto my finger and then kissed it. Then he kissed all my fingers, then the inside of my wrists. I let out a small giggle as he kissed my cheeks, nose and chin. He kissed my lips again, this time barely brushing. Then he cradled my back into his chest, whispering words of love that lulled me to sleep. I fell asleep, my mind blurring as he pressed a kiss to my hair.

* * *

><p>When next I awoke, it was morning. Edmund was gone, but a bustling in the kitchen told me he was helping Martha. Peter was murmuring and tossing, a sign he was just about to wake. Jonathan was curled up in a ball, trying to sleep just a few moments more. Ari was sitting up, gently stretching her neck. She smiled at me, but it held sadness.<p>

Aslan would return today. Today was goodbye.

I nodded, returning the sad smile. Caspian was still asleep behind me, his arm around my waist. I smiled fondly at him, running my fingers through his hair. My ring caught the morning light, glinting. Ari's eyes lit up, but she said nothing.

Peter shot up, suddenly awake. He rubbed his neck. "Why did we sleep on the floor?"

"Because we love each other Pete." Edmund's voice called out in a laugh. He and Martha were bringing in plates full of food.

"Caspian," I shook him gently, "Breakfast, darling." He placed a hand over mine, smiling sleepily. He sat up slowly, then pulled me onto his lap.

Peter's brow furrowed and he look as if he were about to say something, but then Ari leaned over and planted a small kiss on his lips. "Leave it be Peter." She whispered softly, before turning and waking Jonathan.

Peter looked almost pouting, and I had to laugh. He looked offended for all of two seconds before he started to laugh too. Soon everyone was laughing until Jonathan woke up rubbing his eyes "What's so funny?"

"You know Jonathan," Edmund chuckled, "I have no idea." Then we all laughed again. And poor Jonathan, looked so confused. But then he saw the food and shouted, "Breakfast!"

And we all ate on the floor, laughing and eating.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, we all journeyed out to the garden on Ari's estate. We lay back in the grass and breathed in the smell of the flowers.<p>

And we all felt it when Aslan joined us. We slowly sat up, looking somewhat helplessly between each other.

"Before you say goodbye my children, I do believe a small marriage ceremony would be in order." Aslan spoke with a chuckle, "Perhaps two?"

Caspian and I smiled at each other; Ari looked confused at Peter. He looked sheepish. Ari's smile grew wide and she tackled Peter in a hug, "YES!"

We all laughed, Peter swearing that "The ring is in England! I promise I have one!"

Edmund took Jonathan by the hand and led him off to the side. Martha came from inside, joining them off to the side. Caspian pulled me to my feet and Peter stood up with Ari in his arms. Aslan smiled at all of us. "Just I do's, seeing as you both will have grander weddings in the near future."

Caspian and I joined hands, as did Peter and Ari. "I assume you each take the one you're joining hands with?" Aslan chuckled.

"I do." Caspian spoke, "I do." I echoed happily.

"Yes, I do." Ari nearly giggled with joy. "I do." Peter stroked some hair away from her eyes.

"Well then, I pronounce you Husband and Wife, and Husband and Wife." Aslan smiled again. Edmund, Martha and Jonathan cheered. "Kiss your partner, and may you journey through your lives as friends and equals."

Caspian grasped my waist, dipping me back for a kiss. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peter lift Ari into the air before kissing her.

Aslan allowed the newlyweds to kiss as long as we wished. But as soon as we had finished, his eyes looked sad. "Unfortunately, it is time to part."

I broke away from Caspian to embrace Ari. "You are the best friend I've ever had. You believed in me, and you were always there for me."

"Oh Lucy, I will miss you so much." Ari had started to cry. I released her and then hugged Jonathan, who had come running up to me. I saw Edmund embrace Peter, then Ari, then Peter again. I kissed Jonathan's forehead. "I'm sorry that I wouldn't get to see you grow up Jonathan."

"I will grow up and be really good Queen Lucy, I'll make you and King Caspian proud." Caspian came up behind us now, "I know you will." I whispered, tears now pricking my eyes. Caspian ruffled Jonathan's hair and then wrapped an arm around my waist.

Jonathan ran over to Ari and hugged onto her legs. Edmund patted his head and then came over by Caspian and I. Separated, those bound to England and those bound to stay here. Peter came over to me, and I ran into my eldest brother's arms one final time. "Take care Little Lucy. " he choked out, "I can't believe I have to leave you behind."

"Take care of yourself, Peter. And Ari, and Jonathan. " I hugged him closer. "You take care of Edmund too." Peter said. We held onto each other for a moment longer. Then he turned to Caspian, "If you hurt her, I will find a way back here."

"I have no doubt Peter." Caspian came forward to clasp forearms with my brother. "But I will never hurt Lucy. She is my best friend and my wife- I love her."

"I know you do." Peter nodded. He touched my hair one last time before going back to Ari. He wrapped and arm around her waist and lay a hand on Jonathan's shoulder. Ari leaned into him and held Jonathan close.

Caspian pulled me back towards Edmund, wrapping his arms around my waist. I lay a hand on his arm and reached the other out for Edmund's hand. He grasped mine tightly and gave me a weak smile, "It will be alright Lucy."

I could only nod.

Aslan looked grave but then gave a mighty roar.

And then they were gone, along with Aslan.

"Come now love," Caspian whispered in my ear, "It's time we go home."

**The epilogue will be up next my darling friends.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's the epilogue! It's in third person- and I hope I tied up all the loose ends.**

**PS- Lucy and Caspian named all of their children after flowers and herbs, so don't be offended that their not Narnian names.**

Violet burst through the stable doors, startling the horses and the stable hands alike. "Sorry!" She apologized, clearly flustered, "I was rushing back and wasn't watching my speed, then the stable was suddenly there and…" She dropped off when she saw that everyone still held the same expressions of shock as when she first barreled through the doors. "Oh, just… never mind…" She dismounted and then handed the reins to the nearest stable boy, who regained his composure and bowed quickly with a mutter of "Welcome back, Princess Violet."

Princess Violet was a fair young maiden who had just turned seven. She was the first child of King Caspian and Queen Lucy; the heir to the throne. She was the image of Lucy, from her pale skin to her auburn hair that fell in ringlets, cut to her shoulders. Her eyes had been taken from Caspian though, a deep brown that reflected gold in the sunlight.

Violet gathered her hair and placed it back into a bun. Martha had pinned her hair up so nicely this morning, but it had all come undone during her ride. Oh, her mother's lady's maid was going to murder her; she could just hear Martha's clucking now "This is why I don't offer to do your hair very often, it just gets ruined with your rough housing- I swear, you are just like your mother…" and she would continue on and on until Sage or Lily needed scolding.

Speaking of which, where were the little demons she called siblings?

Now of course, she meant that affectionately. Sage and Lily were twins, nearly four years old. They were little trouble makers, but meant well. For all the chaos they brought, their sweet personalities got them out of it. Unless of course they were in trouble with Lucy or Caspian; Violet had made them immune to the "innocent, sweet child pout". But when it came to anyone else, they instantly fell for Lily's charming smile or Sage's engaging laugh.

At least they would make fantastic politicians.

Violet ran up the steps, and peered around the corner. She saw the back of her father and Martha, both leaning down. They were clearly talking to Lily or Sage…but most likely both. Wonder what they had done this time?

As she snuck past (she didn't need to be lectured on her hair) she overheard part of the conversation.

"Caspian! How could you imply that these sweet children could have…"

"Martha, these little devils of mine have you wrapped around their fingers." Caspian chuckled.

Violet covered her mouth to stifle a giggle and scurried down towards her room. She paused outside the door, and then changed her mind. She went three doors to the left and then knocked before entering.

Queen Lucy stood by the window, smiling at Violet who entered happily. "Hello mama."

"Hello darling," Lucy smiled affectionately, "Come to see us?"

Violet nodded. Lucy sat down on the rocking chair in the corner and Violet peered her head into her mother's arms. Her littlest sibling slept soundly, looking peaceful. Rosemary was only two months old, but Violet suspected that she would be her favorite.

The door opened and Caspian entered holding Lily on his left and Sage on his right. "Lucy, love, our little Rosemary better take after Violet, I only have two hands and they are full with these little monsters." Caspian let go of the twins' hands and planted a kiss on both their foreheads- they weren't really monsters, they were his little angels. Just, trouble-some angels.

Lily and Sage both jumped up on their parents' bed, burrowing in the covers. Within moments, they would be fast asleep. Violet hugged her father and then joined her siblings on the bed. After her morning ride, she was tired.

Within five minutes, all four of Lucy and Caspian's children slept soundly.

Caspian lent over his new baby to kiss his wife sweetly. "I wonder if your brother is having as much trouble as us."

"Oh please," Lucy laughed, "Edmund will have more trouble if he has more children, but right now it's just Adeline and Joseph. Edmund handles one; Marjorie handles the other- even match."

"True enough," Caspian chuckled as well. "But they shall be back from their sea voyage in a few weeks, and then they can help with our little darlings." Lucy smiled, passing Rosemary over to Caspian. He held her close, gave her a kiss and then set her gently in the crib.

He crossed over to his wife and held her close. "While my niece and nephew in Narnia are a sheer delight, I was actually wondering about your other brother?"

Lucy grinned. Aslan sent her dreams every time an important event happened in Ari and Peter's life together; she was also sure that Ari was receiving dreams about her.

"I believe their total is still at three." Lucy snuggled into Caspian's shoulder, tired herself, "They will most likely wait until the triples are out of diapers before having more. Penelope, Matilda and Duncan are quite the handful."

Caspian nodded, feeling his wife sag against him. He led her over to the bed where their children lay. Lucy sat on the edge as Caspian moved Sage, Lily and Violet over to the center of the bed. Lucy lay down on Violet's side and Caspian lay behind Sage, with Lily in the middle of everyone.

Lucy immediately went to sleep, having been up with Rosemary all night. Caspian stay awake, running over all the things he should do today. He had to write back to Andrew. Andrew had never come back to the castle after the confrontation with Ari, but was still a member of Caspian's court. Caspian and he wrote weekly, but hadn't seen each other in nearly nine years. He hadn't even come to the wedding.

Caspian brushed it off; his duties could wait until tomorrow. Right now, he was going to relax with his beautiful family.

He fell asleep quickly after that.

**MY NEW STORY HAS JUST BEEN POSTED! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT GUYS!**


	30. HEY GUYS

Hey, Hey, Hey, all you readers out there (if you're still there). I need a favor from you. After I finish my AU piece (which is one chapter away from the end), I'm going to be doing a series of one shots/short stories. I want you guys to send me the prompt! Send me any prompts, more that one. Private messages, reviews! Just let me know!

Give me...

-subject

-key word

-year

-genre

Anything, as long it's about Lucy and Caspian!


End file.
